You, Me and an Adventure
by HeartandSoul123
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates come across a 'mystery island' and decide to take a vacation. During their time there, Luffy experiences new feelings towards his navigator...and she returns the same feelings. WARNING: CONTAINS A *LEMON* *Disclaimer: Doctor Nefarious Tropy belongs to Crash Bandicoot. I do not own the name. That character and mine have no relation other than name.
1. Chapter 1: Something in the Distance

You, Me and an Adventure

**This is set after the Time Skip. The crew takes a vacation at a remote island and Luffy experiences new emotions for his navigator. **

Chapter 1: Something in the Distance

The weather could only be described with one word: Perfect. The wind was calm and steady, the sun was shining and the crew was lounging around across the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Usopp and Chopper were laughing hysterically to a meaningless game, Sanji was cooking on his brand new grill he purchased at Red Leg Lagoon (Nothing to do with Chef Zeff), Zoro cleaned his swords, Franky and Brook were singing and carrying on, Robin was reading the morning paper, and Luffy was sitting on the rail, fishing. Nami was the only one absent from the usual roll call, but she was busy taking a nice hot bath inside Sunny. She needn't worry about the change of weather because things were just right. Everything seemed perfect and calm. Almost _too_ perfect and calm for the Straw Hat Pirates…

"OI! EVERYONE COME LOOK AT THIS!" yelled Luffy at the top of his lungs, destroying the serene scenes on the deck.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to where Luffy was making a ruckus.

"Baka, what the heck are you yelling about?" moaned Zoro who was sheathing his sword, walking groggily over to where Luffy sat. Luffy glanced over at Zoro and began to crack up. "Wahahahaha Zoro you got boogies coming out of your nose!" howled the silly 19-year-old.

"Shut up you idiot! Why the heck did you yell for?" Zoro retorted, wiping away the snot that trickled down his nose, annoyed that Luffy made fun of him.

"It's just that I see something really reaaaallly cool!" Luffy exclaimed. Zoro squinted to what Luffy was pointing to…only to see nothing. "Oi, Luffy, there isn't anything in sight," sighed Zoro in frustration. Luffy quickly looked back to what he thought he saw and also saw nothing. He tilted his head in confusion. "I swear, there was something...it looked like a giant whale!" Luffy protested, certain his mind was playing tricks with him.

Zoro just shrugged. "It's nothing," he informed the rest of the crew and everyone went back to doing their thing. Luffy pouted. _Was it just my imagination?_ He thought to himself. _I know for sure there was a…_

"ISLAND!" roared Luffy again, startling everyone aboard the ship. "Luffy! Stop with the yelling already, there isn't anything there, didn't you hear Marimo?" coughed Sanji who was adding the final ingredients to the delicious meal. "What did you say Prince Curly Brows?" sneered Zoro. The two began to quarrel while Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, and Franky assembled at Luffy's side.

"What exactly are you seeing, Luffy?" asked Chopper who was munching on some cotton candy. "Yeah Luffy what's up?" Usopp chimed in. Luffy could only grin as he pointed across the sea to a floating object that looked large enough to be some sort of island. The mass was bright pink and looked incredibly feminine. "A mystery island," grinned Luffy. Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting and walked over to the scene.

"Ah, I guess you were right after all," Zoro yawned. Sanji smiled. "Well, I guess we should get closer and check it out. It looks pretty harmless."

"And fruity," chuckled Usopp. Robin also wanted to explore it. "It looks SUUUPPERRR!" yelled Franky who struck his signature pose. "Yohohohoho! What Luffy-san says goes," said Brook. "Then it is decided. Let's go to the mystery island! Woohoo!" cheered Luffy.

"What's with all the noise?" asked a certain orange-haired woman from atop the balcony. Everyone looked over to where Nami was standing who was toweling her hair. She was dressed in a very revealing white top and tight white colored shorts with her face slightly flushed from her bath.

"Nami-swaaaaannnn! My princess looks extra gorgeous today!" beamed the hormonal cook, spinning around with hearts in his eyes. Nami rolled her eyes. "Nami! There's a pink mystery island in the distance!" Luffy exclaimed while jumping up and down like a six-year-old. "Mystery island? What are you talking about Luffy?" Nami asked with curiosity.

She knew Luffy loved to exaggerate and this could be one of those days. But she was surprised to see a strange pink mass on the horizon. "Interesting…" she whispered, astonished to see such a peculiar and strange island. "It could be dangerous Luffy," Nami cautioned. Luffy wasn't at all deterred. He only grinned at her. Nami sighed. "Okay, let's go check it out."

"Yay!" cheered Luffy. "Wait, wait we gotta eat first," Sanji reminded everyone. It was lunchtime after all. "This day keeps getting better and better," laughed Luffy who raced up the steps towards the kitchen. However, he didn't pay attention to Nami who was coming from the opposite direction and the two collided into each other. Nami fell on her backside and Luffy fell face first into her inviting chest with a loud, _Ooof! _

Everyone and everything froze for what seemed like eternity. Nami's face flushed bright red while Luffy nervously chuckled while still in her bosom. "Luffy," Nami cooed softly, slowly rising to her feet. Luffy quickly looked up at her and was kicked harshly down the steps and into the ground with enough force to leave a cloud of dust. "Naaaamiii! That hurt!" he whined. But before he could say anything else, Sanji kicked him into the opposite direction of the ship sending him crashing into the wooden wall. "Baka, don't you dare put your slimy face in my sweet and innocent Nami-swan's breasts! That's my job!" Sanji turned around to reassure Nami only to meet Nami's foot, sending him crashing into the wall, joining Luffy. "Idiot, I don't belong to anyone," Nami huffed, embarrassed at what happened.

The rest of the crew remained silent until Nami waved it off. "Anyway! Who's hungry? I'm starving! Let's go eat!" The rest of the group raced off into the kitchen, leaving Luffy and Sanji behind. Nami silently looked at Luffy who moaned on the ground, rolling around in 'agony'. _It couldn't have hurt that bad, _she thought. _After all he is made of rubber. _Sanji on the other hand looked unconscious. _Serves him right. He always thinks he owns me. _Nami straightened out her top and slowly felt her chest. She couldn't help but think about Luffy's face in between her breasts. It actually felt kind of _good. _Comfy, and even comforting.

_No, no! It didn't feel good. It hurt! That hurt…a lot! That idiot. Why does he have to be so dimwitted. He just had to do that in front of everyone! Ugh. _Nami was so full in thought she didn't notice Luffy walk up behind her as he lightly touched her shoulder. Nami spun around full circle and punched him in the face, thinking it was Sanji trying to do something stupid. Luffy fell down, moaning in despair. "Nami, why do you keep hurting me," cried Luffy who obviously was now overreacting. Nami sighed. "Luffy, you're an idiot. Just stay away from me for awhile okay?" Luffy frowned and stared at Nami. He felt he was being punished for no reason. "Nami, Nami, Nami," he could only repeat her name. It was a name he could say forever and not get tired of it. "Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami…" Nami was getting agitated. "What Luffy?" Luffy smiled. "You know, that's the first time I felt a pair of boobs. They are actually pretty soft! Are all girls that soft?"

Sanji began to pick himself up, lighting a cigarette in the process. "Ah, Nami-san my sweet. Such a kick can only be crafted by such a beau—" But before he could finish, Luffy crashed into him, knocking him once again into the starboard. "Owwwwwww," both groaned in unison. Nami turned away with a flick of her head walking toward the kitchen satisfied but couldn't help notice her heart beating mighty fast. She reached for the doorknob and glanced back at Luffy who was rubbing his sore head. Smiling, she opened the door and joined the rest of the crew who were frankly waiting for Sanji to bring in the grub.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery Feeling

You, Me and an Adventure

**The crew docks at the island and Luffy and Nami begin to move closer. No lemon yet, but it will come when the time calls for it. **

Chapter 2: The Mystery Feeling

Sanji's delicious meal was highly acclaimed by the rest of the Straw Hats. The steak was succulent and tender, the mashed potatoes were poised to perfection, and the green beans were as fresh as the snow on a cold winter day. "Sanji-kun you really outdid yourself," smiled Nami as she chewed away on a piece of steak. "I'm glad you like it Nami my dear!" gushed the bruised and slightly blue looking cook. Sanji had slowly recovered from when Nami kicked him into the side of Sunny. It always hurt for him but sometimes it proved to be worth it.

"Oi oi these green beans taste a little like piss," taunted Zoro who was sitting on the couch instead of the table with his non-scarred eye closed. Sanji's eyebrows twitched madly. "Excuse me Moss-ball I didn't quite hear you right. You're telling me that MY cooking tastes like piss?" Zoro opened his eye and grinned. "Yeah you heard my Prince Retardo, I said your green beans of shit taste like my urine." Sanji got up from his seat and stormed over to Zoro.

"Listen you snot-nosed brat, I'll let you know those green beans were carefully tended to and it took me a good hour to fully get them to perfection," growled Sanji who was about only an inch from where Zoro sat. They were both interrupted by Luffy who began to burst out laughing.

"What is it Luffy?" snapped Sanji. Luffy was still laughing. "Hahaha it's just earlier today Zoro had snot coming out of his—"

"NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW THAT BAKA!" yelled Zoro who now jumped up from where he sat. Sanji was the one grinning now. "That must be why it tastes like shit Marimo, your snot must have gotten into the beans."

Zoro was fuming. "That's it Mr. Womanizer you wanna fight!?" he boomed reaching for his sword. Sanji lifted his leg in contest. "Bring it on Green Bean."

They were about to trade blows when Nami punched them into the ground. Sanji's pain from earlier just increased a good bit while Zoro received a massive headache. "Can you guys stop fighting for once? Geez, you make everything into a fight," scolded the navigator who plopped back into her seat to finish her lunch. Usopp laughed. "Yeah you guys always fight. We're Nakama after all." Just then, Nami's heart skipped a beat. The word Nakama made her feel uneasy. She heard it many times, but for some reason it echoed a lot louder than usual. Scenes from 2 years ago clouded her thoughts as she imagined her captain standing on the rubble screaming, _"Nami! You are my Nakama!"_ But why of all days was that moment playing in her mind? She just couldn't understand. She then remembered from earlier when Luffy fell into her cleavage. Did that have anything to do with it? Nami shrugged it off while Zoro began to grumble.

"That guy is a pain in my ass," growled Zoro. "You started it though," Franky interjected. Zoro huffed and began towards the door. "I'm done my lunch I'm gonna go lift some weights now." Brook got up from his seat and followed Zoro. "Yes, and I would like to meditate with you Zoro-san," mumbled the talking skeleton. Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You did hear me say lift, not meditate? Oh never mind we can do both." Brook beamed. "Yes! I shall lift those weights with all my muscles. Oh…but I have no muscles. Yohohohoho!" The two left to go up to the crow's nest.

Sanji shook his bruised head. "Well they don't have much time. We're going to check out that island right?" Luffy immediately snapped out of his feast mode and happily agreed. "Yeah! We have to see it. It's the whole reason things are awesome." Nami looked at him with a pondering face. Luffy never seemed to make much sense. He was someone who really needed help, even when he seemed so confident. She knew that no matter what came their way during their adventures, she would have to be there for him, to keep him out of trouble and lead him even though he was the certified captain. Nami smiled lightly to herself and began to work on the 'shitty snot green beans'.

After lunch was finished, everyone met out on deck. Zoro and Brook finished their meditation and work out session and came down to port. "Okay guys, looks like it's time for another adventure," exclaimed Luffy, punching his fist in the air.

Nami gave out the instructions and the Thousand Sunny started toward the island. "Whoa that's so cool, it's got neat looking buildings!" cried Luffy. Nami looked closer at what was coming into view. The island was enormous. It was bright pink with spotted trees and fluffy looking grass. Everything about it looked like some sort of fantasy. It was unrealistic and enticing.

Once they docked everyone began to plan how to approach the mystery island. Everyone meaning Nami. "Okay, we'll split up to cover more ground. It sure looks safe, but be on guard at all times," warned Nami, giving out the orders as per usual. Zoro grunted. "Who made you captain? Last time I checked, Luffy's the captain."

Nami smirked. "He may be the captain, but I'm the navigator." Zoro raised a brow. "What the heck does that supposed to mean?"

"Baka, the navigator gives directions," replied the witty orange head. She couldn't help but laugh. Luffy clapped his hands in approval. "Hahaha I love you Nami, you're so funny."

Nami stopped laughing and looked Luffy straight in the eyes. The wind blew a bit stronger, enfolding a dramatic pause. Everyone looked at Luffy, then at Nami, bewildered. Nami's heart began to pick up as she gazed into her captain's eyes. The way they glittered (despite being pitch black) made Nami itch all over. She shuddered to herself at how dark they were. _Here I go again_, she thought to herself. _My heart is acting all weird. But why? He was just being sarcastic, it's not like he loves me like that. Besides what do I care? He's too stupid for me anyway. _

"Oi, are you two okay?" asked Usopp, glancing at both of the two who remained silently watching each other. It was beginning to get awkward. "You guys…" started Franky only for Luffy to scare all of them by letting out a long fart. "Whew, I felt that one coming," sighed Luffy. He started to crack up and everyone dispersed from the deadly gas.

"Luffy! Don't do that around us you idiot!" cried Usopp who was using Sanji's shirt as a mask. "Oi, don't use my shirt as your defense!" screamed Sanji who tugged his shirt back. Nami sighed a long sigh. _This is exactly what I mean. He's just so stupid. _

"Okay, okay, let's grow up. Now, let's get into groups. Zoro and Sanji you guys will be one—"

"OH HELL NO!" both roared in unison. Nami slapped them both. "Listen, you two need to get along and this is a perfect opportunity. Now do as I say or you're both paying 50 million beri each!" Sanji and Zoro grumbled but soon came to terms.

"Good. Okay, Chopper, Franky, and Brook will be a group," continued Nami. Then she paused. There was only her, Robin, Usopp, and Luffy left to be paired up. She knew the odd number of the crew but already utilized the threesome, creatively putting the oddballs into a group of three and then placing the two rivals in a group. She had to be clever about this last pick. She really wanted to go with Robin since she was the only one she could talk about her girl needs to, but then Luffy poured into her mind. "Hmmm..." she thought aloud. The last three waited patiently, Luffy began to tap the ground with his sandal making her feel a little annoyed. Then she smirked.

"Well, Luffy. It looks like it'll be me and you and Robin will go with Usopp. Since you owe me for that treatment back at the ship," Nami spoke slowly. "You can buy me whatever I desire." Luffy's jaw dropped. "Seriously Nami!? Awww that's not cool. Besides I didn't ask for that, you gave it to me as a gift!" Nami's eye twitched and her lips curled. "Luffy, you're coming with me whether you like me, I mean, _it_ or not." She couldn't believe she messed that up. Her face began to heat up. Luffy blinked but soon gave out a long moan. "Fiiiiiiineee. But only because I like you. Shishishishi." Nami blushed at that comment. "Ummm…okay."

Usopp shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like me and Robin get to bond." Robin gave him a warm smile. "Then it's settled. We'll go out and explore different parts of the island and then meet back at the ship in four hours. Sound good?" Everyone nodded in agreement except for Sanji and Zoro who were still fighting and arguing. Nami's sigh quickly turned into a smile as she thought about how fun it was going to be with Luffy. All alone, just the two of them. _Not that I want this but he did degrade me in front of everyone with that move. Now he owes me. _

Everyone began in different directions, leaving Nami and Luffy alone at the ship for a moment. Nami looked at Luffy and he looked at her. His hair blew in the wind and the sun lit up his face, making him glow quite a bit. Nami titled her head a bit. The two remained silent and studied each other's features. Then Nami snapped out of her trance and grabbed his hand. It was warm and surprisingly soft, something she would never expect. "Come on silly," she teased. Luffy grinned. The two began up a brightly colored path. The day was going to be promising indeed.

**Okay! That ends this chapter. I hope it wasn't confusing if it was please tell me. Give me suggestions or pointers to work on because I'm new to this stuff. But this story is getting me pumped. Can't wait for that lemon…Haha just kidding. ;) But no, please review and follow. Thank you again. *Heart and Soul* **


	3. Chapter 3: The Actual Feeling

You, Me and an Adventure

**Luffy and Nami share a moment. The island adventure will have to wait until later but it'll be worth it. This is all about LuNa. **

Chapter 3: The Actual Feeling

"Wow, this island really is something," said Nami who was looking around at the scenery surrounding her. She was very much enjoying the atmosphere. Everything was indescribable. The trees were something of art do to their unique pink color and shape, almost mimicking something out of a cartoon book. The grass was soft and wavy and it tickled her legs when she walked on it.

Luffy was starting to feel the same way. He shuffled his feet on the fluffy grass and ran around in circles like an idiot. Nami shook her head. _He's such a child. No girl would ever want to be with a guy like that. _Luffy began to swing his arms around like a lunatic and hopped in circles. _What the heck is he doing? _She thought to herself. Luffy was beginning to scare her a little bit.

Finally she asked. "Luffy, what the heck are you doing?" Luffy faced Nami and grinned. "This island is so so cool! I want to go swimming in this grass, it's just so soft!" He flapped his arms around to show just how cool it was. Nami could only shake her head and smile. "Luffy, you are such a kid."

Luffy looked at her and pouted. "I'm no kid, I'm a man!" Luffy exclaimed confidently as if he were insulted. Nami looked at Luffy and crossed her arms. "You're a man huh? Then tell me, what man runs around hopping up and down like he needs to go pee?" Luffy put his fist up to his chin and began to think on how to counter such a statement.

"Hmmm…well I do. But I'm no kid," Luffy protested as he pulled up his sleeves and flexed his biceps to show just how manly he really was. Nami studied his muscles and started to feel warm. Luffy was actually pretty muscular despite being skinny. His muscles really showed when he flexed and fought. It was really quite the turn on.

"Having muscles doesn't mean you are a man," Nami argued though she did find muscles to be an important factor with men. Luffy showed his toothy grin. "A real man has muscles and knows how to fight. A real man must also be able to protect the ones close to him." As he said this he put his hands on Nami's shoulders. His touch sent a surge of sparks down her spine. Nami blushed lightly.

"Well…I guess that's true, but really Luffy muscles aren't everything." Luffy took off his trademark hat and put it on Nami. She immediately thought back to the time when he put his hat on her when she asked him to save her. Every time he put his hat on her, she thought of that moment. That moment gave her chills and every time he gave her his hat, it made her feel stronger. Perhaps that hat had some magic inside of it. She didn't know the whole background between Luffy and Red-Haired Shanks though.

"You're right Nami. That straw hat gives me true strength. When I wear it, I feel so much stronger. I feel ready to face any challenge. How does it feel on you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Nami gently touched the brim with her fingers and rubbed the straw material with her index finger and thumb. "I feel…stronger too," she replied softly. Nami looked down at her feet.

_Since when did Luffy get so…deep, _she thought to herself. Luffy smiled and cupped both of her cheeks with his hands. Nami quickly looked into Luffy's eyes, startled. Her heart started to pound against her breast, ready to burst. This wasn't like Luffy at all.

"That's why I give you my straw hat Nami. When you seem down or ready to give up, I want you to wear it. I can only trust you with my hat. No one else. Because they can handle themselves. You need special attention." Nami flinched at the last part of the statement but considered it to be affectionate. She was brought back to him as he gazed into her eyes and began to caress her cheeks with his thumbs. He then began to rub his thumb across her smooth and delicate lips. Nami was really getting hot now. Her hands began to sweat and she had to stop them from reaching up to Luffy's face which looked very tempting.

_What has gotten into me!? What's gotten into him more like it!? This is unbelievable. His hormones are going crazy…oh my gosh he's turning into Sanji-kun. This can't be happening! _Nami's heart was racing unbelievably fast as her eyes began to slowly close and her lips parted slightly. Luffy also began to close his eyes as well as his hands now began to trail the sides of her hourglass figure and stopped at the hips. He pulled her ever so gently towards him, causing her to gasp.

Luffy began to push her bangs out of her face, making Nami blush. _Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? Or try to do? I can't let him do this! What am I doing! _

"Luffy wai—" Nami began but couldn't finish because Luffy put a finger to her mouth. She could only blink at him with wide eyes.

"Trust me Nami. I know what I'm doing," Luffy whispered. Nami's face was as bright as a fresh tomato.

"Baka, what are you trying to do?" inquired the nervous orange head. Luffy put his head closer to Nami so that his nose was touching hers. Nami began to sweat nervously.

"I'm going to prove to you something." Nami raised a brow at him. "Luffy you are confus—"

That was all she could say because Luffy planted his lips on hers. Nami remained frozen in place. She couldn't move an inch. Luffy put his hand behind her head and pulled her in further, deepening the kiss. It lasted a good 30 seconds before he released her from his hold.

Nami stood still, placed in a trance. Luffy grinned at her. "I had to prove to you that I was a man. Is that good enough for you?"

Nami broke out of her trance and smiled at Luffy. Luffy smiled back. Then Nami slapped him across the face. It wasn't a full blown smack, but it was hard enough to send a message. Luffy was now the shocked one.

"Nami, what was that for?" Luffy looked at her confused and hurt. Nami grabbed him by his cardigan. "What was that for?! Luffy you just kissed me! You kissed me and didn't even care to ask! That was…that was…" She couldn't find the words to throw at him. Instead she loosened her grip. Luffy stared at her, surprised.

"But isn't that what you wanted?" asked Luffy who was touching his cheek. Nami began to huff. "I never asked you to do that baka!" she exclaimed. Luffy titled his head.

"Hmmm…maybe it's what I wanted to do. But you said I was a kid and I wanted to show you how to be a man since having muscles isn't everything!" Luffy blurted trying very hard to counter everything Nami said and would say.

Nami looked at Luffy with scornful eyes, but they soon began to soften. She let out a long sigh. "Oh Luffy…"

Luffy felt bad but then winked at her. "Shishishi so how'd it feel Nami? Pretty sweet huh?" Nami's face began to twitch. "Luffy, it was disgusting. You need to brush your teeth or something because it tasted awful."

Luffy frowned. "Oh…I'm sorry." Nami looked at him and felt bad for saying such a mean thing. "Luffy," she sighed. "Okay your breath doesn't smell bad and you don't taste weird. But I've never kissed a guy before. I've never kissed anyone to be honest. The only thing I've ever kissed is money."

Luffy beamed. "So I'm your first? Really that's so cool!" Nami looked into his eyes which were sparkling again. She couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, you're my first kiss. But no more okay? I'll let you have that one, but don't do that again." For some reason it felt hard to say those words. Nami didn't want that to be the last time and her heart agreed. _He can't keep kissing me. Luckily the crew isn't around so that helps. But if we are ever alone again…no no! No more kissing! Or touching! _

Luffy pouted. "No more kissing. Awwww." Luffy puckered his lips. Nami looked at them and began to feel a burning sensation between her thighs. It embarrassed her completely. Nami shook it off and smiled.

"Yes, no more kissing. Got it? Are we clear?" Nami snapped. "Okay fiiiiine," whined Luffy. He stuck his hands in his pockets and made puckering sounds with his lips.

"Cheer up silly we're here for an adventure right? We haven't even made it up the hill yet. There's adventure waiting!" Nami exclaimed. She didn't want him to feel sad just because he couldn't smother her with kisses. Luffy forgot about his sadness and grinned. "You're right! It's adventure time!"

Nami could only laugh. She grabbed Luffy's hand again (which made her feel bubbly inside) and the two made their way up the hill and into their next chapter.

**Sorry that there hasn't been any adventuring yet, but I had to get the romance part in. I hope it's still making sense and I saw some earlier grammar mistakes that I hope I fixed for this one. Thanks for those reviews they keep me going. You guys are awesome. It may be some time before I get out the next chapter but I am so loving this. *Heart and Soul* **


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Heart

You, Me and an Adventure

**The two love birds (hehe) enter a totally different world. What adventure waits for them at the Stredivization? Note: This part of the story revolves on Luffy and Nami; the others won't be mentioned for a while. **

Chapter 4: Dark Heart

The hill was exhausting to say the least, but the surprise waiting for them was a complete shock. "Oh…my…gosh…" Nami gasped. Luffy's jaw dropped down to the ground. The other side of the hill was a dark and miserable looking city. The sky was still a beautiful blue, but the second half of the island was a total dismay. The streets were cracked and heavily burdened. Everything about it was like a living hell.

"Nami…" Luffy could only manage to breathe. Luffy was right earlier, there were buildings, and quite frankly, there were a lot of them. Nami scanned the area. It looked extremely creepy and sinister. She didn't like it one bit.

"Luffy…let's turn around. Let's go back and find the others. I don't want to go in there." Luffy looked at Nami. Her face was full of concern and fear. Luffy reached for Nami's hand but before he could take it, a voice startled both of them.

"Hello and welcome young travelers to the Stredivization!" shouted a tall and lanky looking man in his mid-30s. Nami and Luffy screamed in terror at the guy awkwardly standing behind them. The mysterious man chuckled. "Sorry to scare you but I couldn't help notice how lost you guys were!"

Nami quickly grabbed Luffy's arm and hid behind him. Luffy put his hand on hers. Whoever he was, he didn't look trusting. He wore a plaid buttoned-up suit with a bright red tie and bright red shoes. His eyes were orange with dark, black pupils. His smile was the most intriguing feature about him.

"Who the heck are you?" shrieked Nami. "And what the heck is a strediver…whatever you said!" The man laughed making Nami very uncomfortable. "Why my dear, that's the name of this great city!"

Luffy pointed at the man with a shaking finger. "You…you are…a mystery man!" Nami smacked her forehead. The man grinned. "My name is Chuckles. But you can call me…Mr. Chuckles!" Nami's eyebrow twitched.

Mr. Chuckles snickered. "So what brings you guys to the Stredivization? Here on a romantic evening?" Nami brushed the bangs out of her face and blushed. "We are here—"

"On an adventure!" interrupted Luffy who began to jump up and down. Nami shook her head. "We are really just taking a vacation," Nami corrected, trying to sound professional and not like Luffy who was acting rather childish although that was nothing of new.

"Ah, an adventure," Mr. Chuckles grinned, ignoring what Nami said. "Well, I know someone who can give you the adventure of a lifetime!" Luffy began to get excited. "Who is he or she?" asked Luffy. Mr. Chuckles eyes got dark and his grin became slightly more twisted. Nami cringed at his oddly sharp teeth.

"Oh him? I should not speak of his name. Not here. Allow me to take you to him instead." Mr. Chuckles' voice got deeper and his tone was somewhat somber. Nami began to sweat a bit. She squeezed Luffy's arm which she still clung fast to. Mr. Chuckles noticed.

"Are you two a couple?" he asked in his normal tone. Nami's face heated up and Luffy flashed his toothy grin. "We're not just a couple, we're happily married!" laughed Luffy. Nami's face turned even redder. "Luffy! We're not married! He's just joking, we're just a couple, I mean, wait…yes! We're just a couple…of…friends!" Nami blurted out, her mind racing and heart beating rapidly.

Mr. Chuckles stared at both of them, bemused. "We aren't married," Nami spoke shaking her head. "I'm not wearing a ring see," Nami said, showing her ring finger to prove it. Mr. Chuckles took her hand and examined it. He slowly began to caress her fingers, sending a chill up her spine. Nami pulled her hand back and looked at Mr. Chuckles who smirked.

"But you're wearing my hat Nami," Luffy suddenly countered, ignorant over the ring concept. He gave her a wink. Nami could only shake her head.

"Baka, that doesn't mean anything! Here, take your hat back," Nami said, tossing his hat back at him. Luffy caught it and slowly put it back on, his grin not leaving his face. Mr. Chuckles smiled. "Well, couple or not, let's go see my humble and charming master." Nami gave Luffy a questioning look.

"Well, er, Mr. Chuckles? Mr. Chuckles. Luffy and I need to go back to our ship and meet up with our friends," said Nami. She wanted the whole crew with them. It just felt better that way, though she still loved having Luffy all to herself. It just got creepy unfortunately. Mr. Chuckles gave a small laugh. "You silly goose, what ship are you talking about? There is no shore or water for 100 miles!" exclaimed Mr. Chuckles. Nami looked at him with suspicion and began to sweat nervously.

"What are you talking about? Our ship is docked behind you," Nami said with confidence. She wasn't stupid. She and Luffy split up from the rest of the crew and came up the hill after docking. The Thousand Sunny was docked where it should be. Right behind Mr. Chuckles…

"Oi! What the heck, there's no pink!" cried Luffy. Nami's mouth dropped, speechless. The pink serene scenes began to slowly fade along with the trees and fluffy grass. The sky was now pitch black and the wind was cold and haunting. Everything became dark. Including Mr. Chuckles whose grin was stretching beyond its limits.

"You see…there is no ship. The ship you speak of is part of your imagination. You dreamed of it. You came here by foot," Mr. Chuckles giggled. Nami gave him a look. "We came here on a ship! I wasn't born yesterday!" Nami was beginning to feel sick. Luffy stared at Mr. Chuckles. Then he looked at Nami.

"Nami…I think he's right. We did walk by foot, remember?" Luffy said, speaking in a serious tone. Nami could only look at Luffy with pleading eyes. "Luffy, what are you talking about!? We arrived here by Sunny after you pointed out this—"

Luffy covered Nami's mouth, sneaking an assuring wink. Nami blinked at him. Luffy released his hand and put his arm around Nami. His hold was strong but gentle. "You're right Mr. Creepy guy! We did come here by foot," Luffy boldly stated. Mr. Chuckles nodded his head. "That's right. Now you remember. Now if I'm correct we were about to head off to my master!"

Luffy slid his arm down and held Nami's hand. It made her feel safe, especially at that moment. "Okay then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luffy cheered. He gave Nami a 'trust me' look.

"Follow me," Mr. Chuckles replied, his voice going back to being low. Nami felt dizzy. "Luffy, what are you planning," she whispered. Luffy pulled her close to him while they walked a few steps behind Mr. Chuckles. "Let's just go with this guy. We'll figure something out. If he's dangerous, I'll beat the crap outta him. But you're safe with me Nami I promise. We'll find the others later. Right now, we have no choice but to follow this weirdo."

Nami knew that though this was a strange moment, she was indeed safe with Luffy. She always loved that feeling of being safe with him. Out of all the crewmates, Luffy was the one she could trust the most. He was always there for her. But she needed him now than ever. It was just her and Luffy at the moment and she didn't want to lose him. Not in this weird city/island.

Nami and Luffy looked around at the strange place. The buildings were broken and the windows were badly shattered. Brown stains covered the dusty road, which looked strangely like dried blood. It even smelled like blood. Nami was sickened to her stomach. The weirdest part was there was no one else in sight. Not a single person was in this dark city.

"This place reeks," Nami cringed, covering her nose with her arm. Luffy was still holding her other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hopefully this mystery man will be in a house," Luffy replied confidently.

Their walk lasted a good 30 minutes. It was an exhausting and awkward walk. None of them spoke along the way. Mr. Chuckles only whistled aloud which added to the creepiness. At last, they stopped at a very large building. It looked old, almost like an old mansion. Luffy finally broke the silence. "This building is creepy!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Chuckles frowned for the first time. "This building belongs to my master. He's an acclaimed doctor in the Stredivization." Luffy gave him a pondering look. "Doctor? So your master is into medicine? If only Chopper was here." Mr. Chuckles ignored him and walked over to Nami who was studying the building.

"So miss, what do you think?" he asked in a very relaxed voice. Nami looked at him. His face looked strained from grinning too much and his teeth gleamed under the light casted out of the light posts that were located around the city. The light posts were the only source of illumination. It was very depressing. "It looks…pretty—"

"Pretty damn scary if you ask me!" blurted out Luffy. Mr. Chuckles showed his teeth. "This mansion is a glorious sight! Never insult it!" Luffy was taken aback. Nami chimed in. "It's very different," she said, trying to ease the tension. In her mind, she agreed with Luffy. The mansion gave her the chills.

"Well there isn't time to waste. Let's go see the master." Mr. Chuckles happily commanded while he unlocked the large wooden door with a key he was hiding. He led them into a brightly lit room. There was actually electricity! "Whew, thank goodness for light!" cried Luffy. Nami felt a little better. That feeling ended when she noticed a transponder snail attached to the corner of the ceiling.

It actually looked more like a camera snail and not one used for talking. Nami kept her eyes on it to see if it would move. She was alarmed when Mr. Chuckles tapped her shoulder. Nami spun around to see his disturbing teeth. "So miss…you like it here?" Mr. Chuckles put his arm around Nami's waist. This made her feel very uncomfortable. "Ummm…sure. It's nice," Nami said, trying to pry away from his grip. He began to rub her side, making her shudder. Luffy spotted his movement and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy protectively. Mr. Chuckles released Nami from his hold. "Nothing, just making the lady feel more comfortable. She seems a little tense." Mr. Chuckles forced out a laugh and then quickly changed the subject. "Are you two hungry at all? The master is still in his bedroom and we could be waiting for some time."

Luffy immediately got excited. He was starving. It was late in the evening and neither him nor Nami ate anything since Sanji's lunch. "I'll have some food!" Luffy exclaimed. Mr. Chuckles nodded his head. "Okay, wait here, I'll go fetch some food."

Mr. Chuckles left them alone in the lobby area while he went up a long staircase that led into a kitchen. After he shut the door, Nami quickly grabbed Luffy's hand.

"Luffy, let's go now," pleaded Nami. She was really getting the creeps of this house. It reminded her too much of Thriller Bark and she hated that place. Luffy looked at Nami with his own set of pleading eyes. "But Nami, he's gonna get us something to eat. We just can't leave now."

Nami clenched her teeth. "Luffy don't be ridiculous! We got to get out of here! Now!" They were both interrupted by the sound of footsteps trailing down the same set of stairs Mr. Chuckles walked up.

A tall, handsome man was standing before them now. The certain individual looked about their age, maybe in his mid-20s. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a red rose pinned to the left breast pocket. His shoes were white, his teeth were white, everything about him was white except for his blonde hair and dashing blue eyes. Nami and Luffy remained speechless.

"I'm quite sorry for startling you two, but I was not expecting company today. Especially a beautiful young woman." Nami felt her cheeks softly blush at the compliment. She wasn't regularly called beautiful although she liked to think of herself as beautiful. The gentleman gave her a warm smile. "What brings you here my fair lady?" he asked, completely ignoring Luffy who was scratching his butt and picking his nose.

"We…we were brought by your…servant? Is he your servant?" Nami tried to think of the right word to address Mr. Chuckles. The man laughed. "Oh Mr. Chuckles? He isn't my servant, he's my assistant. I am a doctor. My name is Doctor Nefarious Tropy. You can call me Tropy. What is your name, miss?"

Nami felt calmer thanks to Tropy. She smiled. "I'm Nami and he is Monkey D. Luffy," she said pointing to Luffy who was sniffing his fingers. Tropy's smile slightly turned into a frown. "So you're the infamous Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate worth 400 million beri?" Luffy grinned at him. "Yup! I'm the man who's going to be king of the pirates! Nami is one of my eight other crewmates," Luffy said with pride.

Tropy nodded in understanding. "So what brings you to the Stredivization?" Before Luffy could say something stupid, Nami spoke. "We honestly were taking a vacation. But for some reason I'm not totally comprehending, this island changed," Nami began. Tropy raised an eyebrow. Nami continued. "When we landed, it was a pink and beautiful island. Then when we got on top of a hill, it completely changed into this dark world."

Tropy's face relaxed. "So what you're saying is that things are not what they appear?" Nami paused, not getting a grip of his question. Nami shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. But we really must go and find our crew." Tropy shook his head. "You said you 'landed' here? That isn't possible. There is no water for 100 miles."

Nami was getting tired of that logic but decided to dismiss it. "Okay, okay but we need to get going," Nami stated impatiently. Luffy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What Nami is trying to say is, we have to eat first and then get going," he grinned. Nami flashed him a 'don't-even-go-there look. Tropy smirked. "Why don't you eat first and then go on your way," he suggested. Nami thought for a second. Luffy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's do it Nami! We got buckets of time!" Luffy cried, eager to stuff his face. Nami sighed. "Okay, we eat and then we go." Luffy punched his fist in the air. "Thanks Nami! I owe you!" Nami glared at Luffy. "You still owe me anyway," she growled. She was already irritated that they had to stay and eat. "What does he owe you?" asked Tropy. Nami shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's something silly."

Tropy showed off his white teeth and brought an arm around Nami. "Well let's go into the kitchen. I smell something delicious which means Mr. Chuckles is working on something sweet." Nami noticed that when he said sweet, he gave her arm a squeeze. Nami looked over at Luffy who was staring at Tropy's arm. He didn't like it one bit. _This is all your fault Luffy, _she thought to herself. _Thanks to you we have to stay at this creepy mansion. _Tropy guided Nami up the steps and Luffy followed close behind, grumbling to himself.

Nami remembered something to ask. "Excuse me Tropy, but I have to ask, why aren't there any people here?" Tropy opened the kitchen door and led Nami inside, letting it swing back and hit Luffy in the face. Luffy growled. The kitchen was huge. Inside was a large dining room table that stretched long enough to hold 20 chairs. The aroma was alluring and Luffy instantly began to drool.

"The story isn't pretty Nami. Would you like to know anyway?" asked Tropy with a soothing voice. Nami nodded. The two sat down on a couch and Luffy went off to where the food was being cooked. Nami didn't bother to say anything at him, knowing that he couldn't possibly get into trouble or even lost.

"Well, two years ago this world was in fact, a pink paradise. It was a gorgeous sight," began Tropy. He moved closer to Nami so that his thigh was touching hers. Nami didn't notice, however. "There were people that lived in this once called paradise. People of old and new. Including me and Mr. Chuckles. The island included a booming inner city, the one we are in now." Tropy's thigh began to softly rub against Nami's. Still, she didn't seem to notice because her eyes were locked onto his blue orbs.

Tropy continued. "One day, a monster attacked our island of paradise. It devoured the people and turned everything into darkness." Nami face fell. "Oh my goodness…Tropy," she whispered. Tropy took her hand, startling her. He looked into her light brown eyes. "Nami, my heart has been aching for a long time now," he said changing the subject. Nami blinked at him as her face began to turn a light shade of red.

"I've been alone for so long…the people I've loved are now dead," Tropy spoke softly. Nami shuddered. She was brought back to her dear Bell-mère. She tried to shake off the thought. "I once had a girlfriend but she died along with the other people in this town," he continued. "She was so beautiful, just like you."

Nami blushed again at that word. However, her eyes were beginning to tear up. This was more than her heart could take. She felt his pain. She may not have had a romantic relationship like he did but she could feel his loss as if it were her own.

"But you…you Nami are far more beautiful than she," he cooed, leaning closer towards her. Nami snapped out of her sadness and felt queasy. "Tropy, what are you doing?" Nami snapped, moving away from him.

Tropy frowned. "Nami, I need you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Aren't I the most handsome man you've ever seen?"

Nami was taken aback, not expecting that question. She thought he was indeed attractive in some sense, but not the most handsome she ever saw. Luffy began to cloud her thoughts once again. _Most handsome? No, he is not the most handsome man I've ever come across. _Nami shook her head. "Look Tropy, I'm sorry about your past and I'm flattered you think I'm beautiful. But I already have someone in mind. If you are trying to pull a move, I'd suggest you not try it on me," Nami replied bluntly.

Tropy's brow began to twitch, making his face look slightly unattractive. "Don't tell me it's that straw hat," he snarled. Nami flinched at his tone. "It really doesn't matter," she answered. "But I'm not interested in you. I just met you." Nami tried very hard not to slam everything in his face. After a long pause, Tropy reached for her face. Nami instinctively pulled away.

"Tropy stop! What are you doing?!" Nami snapped, beginning to get annoyed. Tropy held her both of her cheeks. Nami began to squirm. "Nami…kiss me. Kiss me please," he moaned.

Nami was starting to panic. She didn't want to kiss another man. If anyone was to kiss her, it should only be Luffy…

Just then, Luffy walked back into the kitchen area where they were sitting. "Oi Nami! That creepy guy is making something really—"

Luffy stopped mid-sentence and looked at Tropy who had his hands on both sides of Nami's cheeks. He was nearly on top of her while she lay halfway on the couch. Luffy looked at Nami, then back at Tropy, then at Nami again.

"Oi, oi what's going on…" Luffy growled. Nami gently tugged away from Tropy's hands. "Luffy, calm down it's nothing—"

"Why was he touching you like that!?" burst the angry teenager. Tropy slowly rose to his feet. "Straw Hat Luffy. It's not what you think. I really—" But before he could finish, Luffy landed a punch right at his face. Nami gasped. "Luffy!"

Luffy towered over him. "Don't you dare put your hands on my navigator!" he boomed. Tropy got back on his feet, rubbing his face. He glared at Luffy who glared right back at him. Luffy was considering using his King's Disposition but decided against it. Tropy's eyes softened and his face relaxed. He gently messaged his cheek.

"You had every right to punch me. Sorry for being so rash and idiotic. Please, let us go eat. Don't take this against me. I am truly and humbly sorry." Tropy looked down at the ground.

Luffy shook his head. "I'll forgive you. You are making us a meal. So let's just forget about this and dig in!" Luffy happily stated as if he forgot about what had just happened.

Tropy gave a half-smile. "Yes, please let's go eat so that you two can be on your way." Nami took a deep breath. She was sort of happy Luffy punched him so that she didn't have to do it and feel bad about it later. He did try to bust a move on her which made her feel uncomfortable.

Nami took Luffy's hand and pressed it lightly. Luffy grinned at her. "I told you I'd protect you," he said with a wink. Nami smiled at him with glowing eyes. "You did Luffy, you did." Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy and the two embraced each other. "Thank you for always protecting me Luffy," she whispered in his ear. Luffy's grin reached a new length. The two continued to stay like that for a few more seconds before walking off to find Mr. Chuckles to help with the food.

Tropy remained where he stood, motionless. Suddenly, an evil grin swept across his face. "I'll let you have that punch Monkey D. Luffy," he snickered to himself with a wicked grin. "But in return, I think I'll have your gorgeous navigator. Enjoy her while you still can." Tropy erupted in laughter and walked off to catch up with Nami and Luffy.

**Whoa nelly what a chapter! This one is a bit cliffhanger…ish. Lol. Thanks for being patient with me. So what do you guys think, pretty good so far? *Heart and Soul* **


	5. Chapter 5: Bitter Taste

You, Me and an Adventure

**Nefarious Tropy is up to something suspicious…what does he really want? WARNING: This chapter does contain sexual content and lime. **

Chapter 5: Bitter Taste

It turned out they weren't going to eat at the 20-seater table but instead, they met Mr. Chuckles at a small, round table that seated a total of four. The room they were now in was lightly lit by a few candles set on the table, with a single rose in the middle in a delicate glass vase.

Nami smiled at what was before her. "It's so…romantic," she whispered. Nami looked at Luffy with a twinkle in her eyes. Luffy returned her gaze with a joyful smile. "Looks perfect," he breathed. Although a child at heart, Luffy understood romantic moments.

"It is indeed romantic," a voice echoed behind them. They jumped at the sound of Tropy who was still rubbing his bruised cheek which Luffy might have broken. Tropy managed a weak smile. "My Mr. Chuckles, you certainly know how to put on a show."

Mr. Chuckles bowed slightly. "It is my pleasure to serve you Master Tropy."

Luffy was beginning to drool. "Well, the food's not gonna eat itself," laughed the raven haired boy. Nami rolled her eyes.

"You're absolutely right. Mr. Chuckles, please dish out your delicious food," Tropy murmured. His voice was slightly shaky for some strange reason.

Mr. Chuckles wheeled in a large cart that held the most delicious looking food since Sanji's cooking. There was a generous amount of meat with an aroma that swallowed the entire room, pasta, corn, fruit, bread rolls, rice, eggrolls, salad, chicken legs, and fish. The banquet set before them was indescribable.

"Everything looks amazing," chirped Nami. Luffy was already working his stretchy arms, grabbing the meat before Mr. Chuckles could serve it. "Someone is certainly eager," observed Mr. Chuckles.

Nami shook her head but smiled. When it came to food, Luffy could never stay patient. She watched him grab piece after piece of meat and shove it into his stretching mouth. Luffy swallowed down the food in a single gulp without really taking the time to chew it up first. He licked his lips and started to shove more into his mouth.

_He's an endless pit. If he keeps shoving so much into his mouth, he's going to end up choking or worse. _Nami was so involved with watching Luffy, she didn't notice Tropy sit next to her.

"Aren't you hungry, Nami?" asked the badly bruised Tropy. Nami turned around and stared at his face. It was turning a dark purple color and it freaked her out a bit.

After silently staring into his eyes, Nami nodded. "Um…yeah. Aren't you going to eat too?" Tropy scooted further into the table and closer to Nami. "Yes. Mr. Chuckles, if you would."

Mr. Chuckles served both Nami and Tropy a plateful of food. Luffy apparently didn't need one. Nami took a bite of meat and was instantly brought back to Sanji's cooking. "Mmmmmm it tastes fantastic!" she exclaimed. Tropy grinned.

"Yes the food is quite exquisite. Mr. Chuckles is quite the chef I must say. But our drinks are the real specialty." With that, Tropy ordered Mr. Chuckles to bring out the wine. The wine wasn't in a regular bottle, but instead came in a decorative plastic jug.

"This wine is extremely rare. It's from Kokoa Island in North Blue," said Tropy with an awfully strange, yet calm tone. There was something in his voice that made him seem a bit suspicious. Nami brushed it off and Luffy was hardly paying attention.

"This wine has so many ingredients that make it sweet and bitter at the same time," he continued. Luffy let out a soft fart and burped. Nami twisted her face in disgust and glared at him.

"But what really makes this wine a kick is the secret ingredient," finished Tropy. Nami gave him a puzzling look.

"What's the secret ingredient?" asked the orange head, who was half listening to Tropy and half watching Luffy overindulge.

Tropy flashed an evil grin. Nami felt a chill grip her spine. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" he replied coldly. Nami wasn't expecting that.

"I guess so," she mumbled. Nami wanted to try some of the wine but knew Luffy didn't care for alcoholic beverages. "Luffy doesn't like alcohol," Nami warned Tropy. Tropy looked at Luffy and poured him a glass. Luffy stopped shoving food down his throat and stared at the wine glass set before him. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I don't drink," Luffy stated without any emotion. Tropy gave Luffy a raised brow.

"So I've been informed. But Straw Hat, this wine is Kokoa Island's finest. It's a wine highly acclaimed by travelers around the world."

Luffy shook his head. "I don't drink shit." For some reason that made Nami giggle. To her, alcohol was one of life's greatest. To Luffy, it was something to be wary of. However, Tropy wasn't about to give up. He was determined for Luffy to try some of his special wine.

"Straw Hat," he began in a cool tone. Luffy glanced at him while chomping away on some egg rolls. Nami was also chewing away though not as gluttonous as her companion.

"Did you know that Gol D. Roger himself drank this very wine while he was at Kokoa Island?" Tropy asked, convinced he put Luffy in a corner.

Luffy was indeed trapped. His mouth fell down and egg rolls spilled out of his gaping cave. Nami choked on her pasta and slapped Luffy. "Baka don't open your mouth with all that food!" she barked. It was a disgusting display.

Tropy didn't seem to care and continued on with what he was pulling Luffy into. "You see Straw Hat, the true Pirate King drank alcohol. He drank this very wine. You certainly can't pass off an opportunity like this, can you?"

Luffy pondered for a long time. He scratched his cheek and slowly brought his hand up to his hat. He took it off and smiled. "You got a point Tropy! I'll drink because I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" With that, Luffy placed his hat back on and took the glass of wine, chugging it down. "AHHH! Delicious!" declared Luffy. Tropy grinned.

"Very wise Straw Hat. Very wise." Tropy looked at Nami who was twirling around a length of pasta. "Nami, aren't you going to try it? Please drink as much as you want," he urged. Nami looked at Tropy who was staring at her glass.

"Yeah I'll drink some but I want to try—"

"Drink some now dammit!" yelled Tropy, slamming his fists onto the table. Nami sat, speechless. Luffy's mouth dropped again along with 20 egg rolls. Nami didn't bother to say anything.

After a moment of awkward tension, Tropy closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh my goodness, please forgive me. It's been a long day. Really, it has been. I've worked myself up into a mess and got rejected by a beautiful woman. I'm not used to rejection."

Nami felt sorry for him. She was the one who rejected him after all. Tropy was only looking for love, but he was looking for it at the wrong place. He was only trying to be sweet.

"Tropy, I'm sorry. Here, I'm going to try it, okay?" With that, Nami lifted her glass and took a long sip of wine. Tropy's gaze followed the glass down to Nami's breasts which stood out in her white v-neck t-shirt. He smirked.

"What do you think, my dear?" he asked rather coldly. Nami winced at the strong flavor. It tasted like nothing she ever tried before. She couldn't believe Luffy gulped it down with one swig.

But Nami kept her composure. She didn't want to upset Tropy anymore than she already did. "It tastes delicious," she managed to squeak. Tropy clapped his hands and stood up.

"Brilliant! I'm glad you both like it! Please, a toast!" Tropy said gleefully. Nami didn't want to drink anymore of that wine, but decided to sip one more for Tropy's sake.

Luffy threw his glass down in front of Tropy demanding for more. Tropy gratefully poured him some more until it reached the very top of the glass.

"To adventure!" Tropy cheered. Luffy raised his glass heroically, spilling wine everywhere. Nami raised her glass as well. Luffy glimpsed over at the corner of the room where Mr. Chuckles was silently watching.

"Oi, Mr. Creepy guy! Don't you want to raise a toast to adventure?" asked Luffy eagerly. Mr. Chuckles shook his head. "This is one adventure I'll sit out of," replied the apparent party pooper.

Luffy shrugged. "More for us, right guys?" Tropy nodded and Nami managed a weak smile. The taste of that wine was still in her mouth and she really needed to get it out. More wine would not be the solution.

"Kenpai!" laughed Luffy, clinking glasses with Nami and Tropy. Luffy swallowed the wine in one gulp again and Nami slowly sipped hers, trying very hard to get it down. Tropy didn't drink his however and set it down.

Nami eyed him. "What's wrong Tropy?" Tropy looked at the curious girl and gave her a wink. "I don't drink," he answered.

Nami's eye twitched for the thousandth time. "So we raised a toast for nothing?!" she exclaimed.

Luffy laughed. "Of course not! Besides, Tropy isn't a pirate like us Nami," he tried to reassure her. Nami wasn't buying it but decided to let it go. It wasn't a big deal after all.

"Whatever. Luffy are you almost done eating? We need to go soon," Nami sighed. The meal turned out to be a confusing one, but to Nami, that was nothing new.

"Yeah just gimme a second." Luffy grabbed an arms full of meat and heaved it into his mouth. Nami felt like throwing up. She stood up and put her hands on the table. "Luffy! I told you not to do that, you're going to…"

Nami's voice suddenly trailed off. She began to wobble and then fell onto the floor. Luffy immediately stood up and rushed to her side.

"Oi Nami! Are you okay?" Luffy asked, concerned. Nami was looking dazed and slightly ill. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they were disobeying. She seemed fine just a minute ago. Luffy put his hand on her forehead and noticed she was slightly sweating.

"Tropy, creepy guy, I think Nami's sick!" Luffy shouted. Tropy and Mr. Chuckles didn't budge. They looked at the panicked boy, straight-faced.

"What the heck guys! Oi! You're a doctor Tropy! Common and help!" Luffy gritted his teeth. This was a serious matter. Nami slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was beginning to blur. "Luffy…I feel…I feel…so…tired," Nami managed to breathe.

Luffy held her tight. "Nami! Tropy she's going to die!" yelled the angry Straw Hat. Tropy smiled. This made Luffy want to send another punch into his face. How could anyone smile at someone else's suffering?

"You stupid fool. She isn't going to die. She's just going to sleep. And soon, you will join her," taunted Tropy. His lips began to curl into a wicked grin. Mr. Chuckles joined in.

"What are you talking about?" snapped the angry teen. But before he could say anything more, Luffy began to stumble. He felt extremely groggy. He could feel his mind slowly shutting down.

"Uhhhh…dammit! I can't fall asleep!" cried Luffy, putting his hands on his head and shaking violently. He put one arm under Nami's legs and the other behind her back and lifted her up. "Nami…don't worry…uh!"

Luffy abruptly fell down with Nami still in his arms. Luffy began to pant. "Damn you!" he cursed at Tropy. Tropy walked over to Luffy and kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying across the other side of the room. Though it didn't hurt, it severely pissed him off.

"Shut up Straw Hat! I'm sick of your stupid ass. But soon you will be out cold and I'll make sure you never see the light again!" Tropy walked next to Nami and lifted her head off the ground.

"This girl belongs to me! I've been looking for a wife for some time now. She's perfect for me. She's too beautiful and sexy to be your wife," he sneered. Luffy glared at him with hateful eyes. He wanted to fight so bad, but he was too tired to even think. He couldn't move either, and he was too sleepy to use his Haki.

_Nami! Please wake up! I…I…will…save…_

Something sharp hit Luffy's side. Tropy threw a knife into Luffy from across the room. He laughed. "Go to sleep you retard," mocked the evil blonde. Luffy growled at him but succumbed to the pain flowing into him.

"Don't worry Straw Hat. I promise to take good care of your precious girlfriend." With that, Tropy slowly began to stroke Nami's face. He traced her delicate lips with his thumb and stuck his finger into her mouth. He lightly rubbed his finger on Nami's tongue. Tropy smirked. "She's pretty wet in there. I wonder where else she's wet," Tropy laughed hysterically.

Luffy's eyes lit up with a rage of fury. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF NAMI!" he managed to scream. Tropy continued to laugh. Luffy couldn't stay awake much longer.

"Oh by the way, Gol D. Roger never drank that wine. That's just ordinary wine I so happened to drug with a high amount of liquid sedatives and chloroform," grinned Tropy. He lifted up the unconscious Nami who was now fully asleep and threw her over his shoulder. He grabbed her butt with his hand and began to slowly fondle it. Luffy bit his lip to the point of it bleeding.

He didn't know what those medical terms meant, but he knew it spelled trouble. And soon, he realized he would be just like Nami in a matter of seconds. Still, he could do nothing.

_Nami…Nami…I…won't…let…him…_

Blinking his eyes one last time, Luffy fell fast asleep. Tropy let out another laugh.

"Well that ends that. What a fabulous dinner that was!" chuckled the impious man. He turned and faced Mr. Chuckles who was standing there grinning.

"Mr. Chuckles my boy, take care of Straw Hat. Throw him into the Pit. He's a Devil Fruit user so he can't get out. Thanks to the walls being Seastone and it filled with water, he'll never be able to get out. Now go," ordered Tropy. "I'll be in my sleeping quarters taking care of my wife." Tropy gripped Nami's ass and smacked it. "She's got quite the body. I'll make sure to have my way with her!"

Tropy turned and left the room with Nami slung over his shoulder, whistling a happy tune. Mr. Chuckles sighed. This wasn't the first time Tropy drugged a woman he found attractive. In fact, Tropy drugged exactly 12 other women. Mr. Chuckles was there to help perform the dirty deeds. It wasn't something he enjoyed doing, but him and Tropy were the last ones in the Stredivization, and frankly, Mr. Chuckles hated to be alone. After thinking to himself, he dragged Luffy down the stairs and outside.

He brought Luffy to a large pit the size of a lake. The bottom looked endless but Mr. Chuckles knew very well it led to water. He threw other bodies down that pit and it came with a splash every time.

"Farewell Straw Hat Luffy. I'm sorry about your girlfriend, but she will be safe with Tropy," assured Mr. Chuckles before pushing Luffy's body down the pit. However, there was no splash. Mr. Chuckles shrugged, clapped his hands and went back inside to clean up the dishes.

Meanwhile, Tropy opened his bedroom door with Nami still slung over his shoulder. He still had his hand on her firm ass as he laid her down on his bed. Tropy went into his bathroom and took a long dump followed by an even longer shower.

Nami remained on his bed, motionless. She was breathing slowly and calmly, and was sound asleep. Her chest slowly moved up and down with every breath. Despite being heavily drugged, she still looked rather peaceful and innocent.

Tropy couldn't agree more. After toweling off from his bath, he gazed at the orange haired beauty lying before him. Feeling turned on and very hot, Tropy began to leisurely message her toned thighs. He softly rubbed her flesh while feeling his stiff member. Tropy had done this procedure many times before, but it had been four years since the last time a girl stumbled into the Stredivization and into his captivity.

"Nami…you are indeed the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," Tropy whispered. He gave her thighs a strong squeeze and began to play with her feet.

He took each foot and examined them closely. After smoothing them out with his palms and tickling them with his fingers, he stuck her toes in his mouth and sucked on them. Tropy moaned at the taste. For a pair of feet, they surprisingly tasted rather sweet.

He began to lick in between the crevices between her toes and then sucked on them for another minute. Feeling bored of that, he felt the need to go higher.

Nami's face looked extremely beautiful, especially with a calm and peaceful look. Her orange hair glowed brilliantly and her lips were beckoning attention. Tropy had no qualms of helping her out with that. He put his hand behind her head and felt her hair. He noted how soft it was. Lifting her up from the bed, he sat down and put her body in between his legs. Tropy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her head, smelling her sweet scent.

Tropy rocked her back and forth before resting her head on his lap. Her mouth slightly opened from moving and Tropy began to sweat at how tempting she looked.

_Damn she is so sexy! She's some sort of goddess! Nobody can look so attractive!_

"Can I kiss you now?" Tropy asked sarcastically, knowing that Nami couldn't respond to his torture.

He closed his eyes smiling before pressing his lips on hers. He immediately opened them.

_They're so soft! They feel so good!_

Tropy moaned loudly in her mouth, sucking on the top then bottom lip, enjoying her delicious buds. He lustfully grabbed her right breast and fondled it harshly while continuing his feast. He made sure to make every moment intimate and slow so that he could feel every little detail.

Tropy stroked her thighs and went a bit higher near her crotch. Grinning in her mouth, he licked her sweet lips and slobbered inside her. His kisses were very audible as he made loud kissing sounds each time he went to suck her face. Her lips tasted like sweet mandarins and strangely, meat. He wasn't sure if that was from the meal earlier or something else.

That didn't matter to him at all. He was too busy enjoying himself to think about anything else. Tropy forced his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue. He swirled his wandering muscle into her mouth and licked her teeth. After 10 minutes of teasing her with kisses, he raised her up from his lap and set her down back on the bed.

"That was just excellent!" Tropy proudly stated. He wasn't finished with her yet. That was only the appetizer, and Nami's curvy body was the main course.

He watched her slowly breathe and stared at her breasts moving up and down. They looked extremely inviting with her white v-neck. Smiling, he slowly pulled off her shirt, exposing a white bra that barely held her breasts. _Dear me, they're huge! _Tropy gulped while carefully removing her bra and gawked at her nipples which were quite perky.

"I'm so sorry for arousing you," he laughed. He tweaked her nipples with his finger and thumb and played with the pink nubs, pinching and licking them. He palmed her breasts with his greedy hands and gave them gentle squeezes. This was true entertainment.

Having enjoyed her breasts, he moved lower. Her hourglass figure was something to look at. Nami could lure any man she desired. She certainly lured Tropy. Who could resist her?

Tropy pulled down her white shorts and came face to face with her white panties. They fit just right on her body. Tropy leaned in and sniffed her crotch. He lowered his nose to the point of it touching the outside of her pussy and took a long whiff. It had a heavenly scent but nothing he could describe.

Tropy rubbed his nose in between her slit and placed a firm kiss on the folds of her vagina. He lightly tugged down her panties and threw them to the side, exposing her shaved womanhood. Tropy could feel his juices slowly exit the tip of his manhood.

_Somebody please give me strength!_

Nami's skin was peach and creamy and her pussy was slightly darker but inviting nonetheless. Tropy licked his lips and dove in. He was not disappointed. Her folds were smooth and delicate. He pushed them with his tongue and slowly began to play with her clit. It was absolutely scrumptious. Her womanhood began to leak juices and Tropy made no effort to lap them all up.

He spread her legs out further and lazily wrapped his arms around them while continuing his licking. Tropy spit in her already wet genitals and sucked on her pussy. He lapped up her insides like a dog thirsty for water.

Twenty minutes later, Tropy finished licking Nami dry. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put her legs together. He turned her around so her butt was facing him. Grinning, he smacked her cheeks and grabbed them with his yearning hands.

A bit tired from all the hard work, Tropy laid on top of Nami, his penis resting on top of her ass.

"Let's take a nap my dear," he murmured into her ear while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then we can do the real deal." Tropy laughed and turned Nami's face towards him. He lifted her chin and squeezed her cheeks with his hand. Breathing heavily, he began to make out with her soft, pink lips once again.

_Back outside…_

"NAMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIII!" roared Luffy who was standing on a rock inside the Pit. He was trying to get out for what seemed like forever. Luffy pounded the Seastone covered walls around him. Just a touch made him very weak.

"Nami…" Luffy sobbed. He promised to protect her and now she was inside that demented house with Tropy who was probably doing horrible things to her. Luffy's eyes filled with determination and rage. He never felt this way before. He was always protective of his Nakama, but Nami was really getting to his heart.

"Nami…I will save you," Luffy promised with rage still building up inside of him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

**So ends another chapter. Tropy you perv! Luffy is gonna gomu gomu no your ass! Anyway keep on telling me how to improve and if this is worth continuing! Thanks a ton! *Heart and Soul* **


	6. Chapter 6: The Raging Fire

You, Me and an Adventure

**Luffy finally escapes the Pit and meets up with two familiar souls. A quick note: I made a minor mistake earlier in chapter 5, the Pit is in fact narrow, not the size of a lake. Sorry to confuse anyone who caught that. Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: The Raging Fire

Luffy continued to pound the Seastone walls around him. It hurt so much and his knuckles bled with each punch. He already tried stretching out of the narrow Pit but the edge was covered with Seastone and it made him weak holding on to it. He tried to expand, but it proved ineffective. The Seastone was also very slippery, so attempting to climb it was also out of the picture. To put it clearly, Luffy was trapped with no escape.

He was standing atop a rock platform at the bottom with water surrounding him. This Pit seemed virtually impossible to escape from. It frustrated Luffy more than anything he ever came across in his life. The rage building inside him only made him blinder.

"DAMMIT! How the hell do I get out of here!" screamed the desperate teen. Luffy's bloody hands shook with anger. He knew that he had to save Nami. Time was running out.

Then, when all seemed lost, Luffy heard something from above. It sounded like two familiar voices from his crew.

"Baka, I told you that this way would lead us to a hole," said a very impatient and aggravated voice. The accent sounded like a certain chef Luffy knew. That just couldn't be him, could it?

"You never said that Curly Brows," retorted another annoyed voice that sounded just like…

"ZORO! SANJI!" yelled Luffy at the top of his lungs. No one else said Curly Brows except for Zoro and occasionally Franky.

"Did you hear that?" asked the one who said Baka. "I didn't hear anything Prince Shitbrows," came the other voice. The two began to argue.

Luffy was now sure that those voices belonged to his two crewmates, Sanji and Zoro. Luffy began to shout with joy. "ZORO! SANJI! IT'S ME LUFFY!"

Zoro picked the insides of his ears with his pinky and then flicked the crud on Sanji's face. "I think that—"

Sanji shot his foot at Zoro's cheek. "Get. That. Crap. Off. My. Face," growled Sanji. Zoro pulled out his white sword. "Get. Your. Foot. Off. My. Face," threatened the swordsman. The two began to fight each other. Luffy was getting impatient.

"OI! GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOTS!" Luffy screamed. His voice was ready to break from the strain of yelling so much. However, the two above were too busy with insulting and fighting each other to notice.

"Say Curly. It actually makes your face look not as ugly," mocked Zoro. Sanji flicked the bangs out of his face and lit another cigarette. "Ugly? I'm the Prince of the New World. You on the other hand are a piece of dinosaur shit."

Zoro grinned. "Dinosaur shit? You mean your curly eyebrows, Prince Gaylord?" Sanji had enough. He charged at Zoro full speed and lifted his leg, ready to send Zoro flying. However, the swordsman was too quick and caught his leg in midair and threw him a great distance into a rock pile, momentarily knocking him out.

"That ought to teach him," grunted Zoro. He walked over to the edge of the Pit and sighed. "Damn, I gotta piss," he complained. Luffy began to panic.

"OI! DON'T PEE DOWN HERE I'M STILL—"

But it was too late. Zoro unzipped his pants and urinated down the narrow Pit, whistling to himself. Luffy had nowhere to run and received a nice urine bath. Luffy stuck out his tongue in disgust. Wrong move. Urine began to get in his mouth. Luffy started to choke and shielded his face from the yellow liquid raining down on him.

After a solid two and a half minutes, Zoro stopped peeing and pulled up his trousers. "Now that was a damn good piss," he mumbled while starting to leave. The rage Luffy acquired now exploded inside of him.

"THANKS A LOT YOU STUPID MOSS HEAD!" shouted Luffy with angry eyes. Zoro stopped in his tracks. "Moss head? Who's the moss head?" snapped the confused green head. He turned and stood at the edge of the Pit.

"Who dares mock the World's Greatest Swordsman!?" Zoro roared. Luffy looked up at Zoro who was looking down but probably couldn't see him due to the poor lighting.

"You're not the greatest yet Zoro," whispered Luffy. Zoro's right eye twitched. "I'm not the greatest eh? Who's down there!?" he yelled. Luffy gritted his teeth in frustration. "Oh so NOW you can hear me?! Zoro you're such an idiot!"

Zoro clenched his teeth. "How do you know my name? Show yourself!" Luffy's patience went skyward. "I CAN'T SHOW YOU, I'M TRAPPED BAKA! IT'S ME, LUFFY!"

Zoro's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his ears. "Luffy!? What the heck are you—"

Before he could finish, Sanji kicked him hard in the back, sending him into the Pit and crashing down on Luffy. This time came a loud splash.

"Take that moss ball," sneered the enraged cook while lighting yet another cigarette. He took a long drag and exhaled deeply. "I guess I should get him out now, eh?" Sanji looked down at what seemed like a bottomless pit. However, it was anything but.

"Damn you stupid cook," coughed Zoro, trying to stay afloat in the water. "Geez it smells like piss down here…oh yeah." Zoro could barely see anything but his back touched a solid landing. He managed to pull himself on the rock that Luffy previously was on.

"Luffy!" Zoro remembered. He climbed back into the water and sloshed around in the tight space until he grabbed Luffy's cardigan. He roughly pulled him up on the rock. "Luffy! Baka, are you alright?"

Luffy coughed up water and slowly rose to his feet. It was incredibly cramped with the two of them down there. Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm and steadied himself. Zoro held his arm to guide him. Luffy threw a hard punch to Zoro's head, sending him crashing into the water.

"Oi, what the fuck was that for?!" bellowed the drenched moss head. Luffy glared at Zoro, trying very hard not to use Haki. "THAT'S FOR PEEING ON ME ASSHOLE!" Luffy cried. Zoro winced. "Oh…my bad…" Luffy collapsed on the rock, exhausted. Zoro grabbed the rock and pulled himself up once again. "Luffy, stay with me. Oi Curly Brows, get us out of here!" yelled Zoro.

Little did he know, Sanji was already looking for something to get Zoro out of the Pit. He found a long vine with sharp spikes. Grinning to himself, he held one end with his foot and threw the rest of it down the Pit. The vine hit Zoro on the head. "Ouch! Damn, why is this so sharp?"

Zoro grabbed the vine which hurt like crazy with one hand and held Luffy with the other. He tugged on the vine, signaling Sanji for him to pull it up. Sanji steadied himself and put his other foot underneath the vine and whipped it fast into the air to avoid touching the spikes. Zoro and Luffy shot out of the Pit and landed on their faces.

"Fucking dick," cursed Zoro who rubbed his bloody hand on his long green coat and brushed off the dirt from his face.

"Luffy!" exclaimed Sanji who just realized the Straw Hat. Sanji turned and faced Zoro. "What was he doing down there?" Zoro shook his head. "Dunno. But I accidently peed on him."

Sanji cringed at the thought. "I didn't need to know that, thank you." He rolled Luffy so his face was facing the sky. "Man, he looks dead tired. I wonder what happened," whispered the cook. Zoro crossed his arms. "Let him rest a bit. He'll come to."

However, Luffy suddenly began to shake violently. Sanji and Zoro jumped back. "Luffy!"

"Nami! Nami! Please…please Nami…no! Get off of her!" screamed the raven haired teen. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other. Then Sanji began to panic.

"Nami-san?! Luffy, what the heck are you saying?" inquired the startled blonde. Luffy continued to yell for Nami. Sanji grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. "Luffy! Luffy dammit wake up!"

Zoro closed his eye. Sanji gritted his teeth. Finally, Luffy sat up. Both stared at the worn out boy before them. Zoro noticed something protruding out of his side that resembled some sort of dagger. He realized blood slowly exiting the wound. It looked extremely painful. "Oi, Luffy," Zoro cringed, reaching for his side. "Hold still…"

With one swift motion, Zoro pulled the knife right out of Luffy. A scream echoed across the land. "AAAGGGGGGHHHH! WHY?!" cried Luffy. He held his side in agony. Sanji walked over and hit the back of Zoro's head. Zoro gave him a deadly stare.

"I had to get it out! I mean, it was bleeding," explained Zoro. Luffy grimaced as he held onto his side. "That doesn't exactly solve the problem, baka!" Sanji snapped. "Luffy needs to see a doctor…but first! Luffy! What's with Nami!" asked Sanji in a concerned tone. Luffy looked into Sanji's eye with a pained expression.

"Nami…she's…she's been kidnapped," Luffy whimpered, holding his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. Sanji's eye lit up with a flame. "What?! What do you mean kidnapped?" cried the angry cook. Luffy gave a long sigh and stood up. Zoro pulled off his sash and gave it to Luffy to wrap around his wound.

"It's a long story," Luffy began. "But we gotta save Nami." Luffy recapped the two on what happened. He told them about Mr. Chuckles and how he led them to Doctor Nefarious Tropy who turned out to be a perverted psycho. He told them about the delicious banquet and the spiked wine. He told them about how Tropy was going to 'take care of Nami'. Sanji had heard enough. By the end of the recap, the flame that lit up Sanji's eye now spread throughout his entire body.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL HE IS 'HAVING HIS WAY' WITH NAMI-SAN!" roared Sanji at the top of his lungs. The fire around him burst, sending the bushes close by to light up in flames. Zoro swatted away the smoke.

"Calm down stupid," ordered Zoro while putting on his bandana. Zoro was already getting serious. Luffy clenched his fists tightly. "What we need to do is come up with a plan. This Tropy guy could be worth more of a fight than what Luffy described to us."

Sanji's flame was intense. "The plan is simple, we kick the living shit out of that pervert! We knock his head around and dice up his pathetic ball sack! We slice him up and—"

"Oi, shut up!" snapped Zoro. "This Tropy guy sounds familiar. I feel like I know him. Luffy says he is a doctor so he's got to have some dangerous skill that could be on par with Chopper's medical knowledge," said the green haired swordsman. Sanji's nervous breakdown was reaching its end. "I don't care, I'm going off to kick his ass!" declared the determined chef. Sanji began to sprint off in an unknown direction. He had no clue where he was going.

"Sanji! Stop!" yelled Luffy. "You don't know where it is!" Sanji halted in his tracks and turned to face Luffy. "Well then tell me then!" he commanded. Luffy put his finger and thumb on his chin and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I…I…actually don't know," sighed Luffy.

Sanji stomped the ground impatiently. "Dammit then I'm going to go find that pervert myself! I'll save Nami-san and she'll say, 'Oh, Sanji-kun, please kiss me baby'. It'll be sexy!" With that, Sanji burst into running speed into the unknown darkness. Zoro and Luffy stood where they were, contemplating where to go and what to do.

Finally Luffy placed his fist into his palm. Zoro raised a brow. "Let's go this way," said Luffy confidently, pointing into the opposite direction where Sanji sprinted off. "Are you sure that's the way?" asked Zoro. Luffy nodded. "My gut tells me this way. My heart tells me this way." Luffy's face hardened and his heart raced. _Hold on Nami, I'm coming for you! _

Luffy and Zoro started the way Luffy pointed to and ten minutes later after going through a thick forest, they came to a hill. "It's gotta be on the other side!" exclaimed Luffy. Zoro clutched his swords that were at his waist. "Let's go kick some ass," declared the hungry swordsman. His swords were aching for some action.

The two reached the top and sure enough stood the dismal mansion, left just the way it was when Luffy and Nami came to it. Luffy put his hand on his straw hat and held it with a tight grip. Zoro gripped the handle of his white sword. "You ready, Luffy?" Luffy nodded and the two raced down to the entrance of the mansion. And an entrance was just what they were going to give Doctor Nefarious Tropy. _Nami, here we come! _

**So no action yet but the fight is nearing. Tropy is about to feel the wrath of the Monster Trio! Well…Monster Duo unless Sanji gets there in time. But yes! Next chapter is revenge time. To all my viewers, sorry about Chapter 5 and the whole thing with Nami and Tropy. I understand how graphic and perverted that was, but I really wanted to make this story interesting and I promise it will get better. I hated it too but that's the thing with stories right? There are just some parts you gotta hate. But again, sorry to those who got offended. I promise, there will be justice! The Straw Hats fight together! Please review and thank you for your support regardless! *HeartandSoul* **


	7. Chapter 7: More Than A Feeling

You, Me and an Adventure

**Luffy confronts Tropy as he searches for Nami. Sorry for the long wait! **

Chapter 7: More Than A Feeling

_This place is like a living hell. What happened? _

Sanji was running at a blistering pace, looking for a house or something that could lead him to Tropy, but more importantly, Nami. It was taking forever. There wasn't a house in sight, and running wasn't helping.

_Just minutes before it was like a paradise. Then all of a sudden it turned dark and depressing. The New World sure is confusing. _

Finally, after running for what seemed like hours, Sanji eventually came across a set of houses. They were badly damaged and creepy looking. It was something to definitely be wary of, but Sanji could handle what came his way or what could come his way.

_Nami-san! Just hang on, I'm going to save you! Prince Babycakes will save you I promise. Then we will be together and have lots of fun, just you and me and no one else. _

"Sir?"

_I'll give you a massage and tickle your feet and do anything you desire. _

"Sir…"

_We can bathe together, I can give you a nice bath…_

"Sir, you're drooling…"

Sanji snapped out of his thoughts and came face to face with a young boy. He was covered in sores and had ripped clothing. His hair was mangled and matted and his arms and legs were covered with scrapes and dried blood. Sanji just stared at him with his eye. The boy cocked his head and gave Sanji a blank stare. After awkwardly looking at each other, Sanji wiped away the drool coming down his chin.

"Oi, who are you?" asked Sanji. The boy shivered at the slight chill in the air and coughed. "I'm the last living person in the Stredivization. Well, at least me and that murderer and his stupid butler. My name is Jason."

Sanji scratched his head. "What do you mean? So you're the last one here in this city including…wait, did you say murderer and a butler?"

Jason nodded solemnly. "It's true. Once, this city was a marvelous sight to behold. It was pink and a paradise to many. That is, until _they_ came and took it all away. My family, my friends. Everything…" The boy wiped away stray tears.

Sanji opened his mouth slightly, taking in his words but then remembered something. "Hold up, when my crew and I landed here, it was a pink paradise! Then, while I was with a moss head it suddenly grew dark and grim," he recalled. Sanji remembered that happening hours ago.

Jason frowned and began to shiver some more. Sanji took off his jacket and gave it to him. "That's all thanks to that murderer, Doctor Nefarious Tropy," replied the grateful boy.

Sanji's eyebrow immediately furrowed and the fire in his eye flared once again. "Tropy! That bastard who kidnapped Nami-san!" Jason stepped back to avoid Sanji's flame which now engulfed his entire body.

"Who is Nami?" asked Jason while shielding his face. Sanji simmered down and lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and puffed a medium sized cloud. "Nami-san…oh Nami-san…"

Sanji looked into the dark sky as he spoke. "Jason, have you ever seen a goddess?" Jason gave him a confused look. "Goddess? I'm sorry I haven't. In fact, I believe only in one God—"

"OH NAMI-SWAN!" shouted Sanji, scaring the crap out of Jason who fell backwards on his butt. Sanji's flame returned and he soared into the air. After performing some random moves he learned over those two years, Sanji settled down. "Sorry about that. When it comes to Nami-san, I get very emotional." Jason nodded as if he understood which clearly he didn't.

Sanji smoothed his tie and lit another cigarette. Jason watched him as he took another drag. "Do you like to smoke?" he asked changing the subject. Sanji smiled. "No, I actually despise it. Smoking is bad for your lungs. And since I run a lot, it deters my abilities." Jason raised an eyebrow. "So why do you smoke then?" Sanji grinned. "You see, back at the Baratie when I was still an apprentice—"

"WAIT, WHAT THE HECK ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE MAKING CONVERSATION?! We gotta find Nami-swan!" Sanji suddenly exclaimed. With that, Sanji grabbed Jason's arm and burst into speed. Jason began to wail in agony.

"Oi, stop it! You're running in the wrong direction! We need to go to Tropy's mansion!" hollered the injured boy. Sanji halted and the sudden force sent Jason flying through the air and into a rock. His head cracked at the impact. Sanji ran towards him.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? I'm so sorry," he apologized. Jason rubbed his head and sat up. "Yeah it's no big deal. But really we got to get to this Nami girl and fast. Tropy is a massive pervert and he could be doing naughty things with her as we speak," he warned.

That was probably the worst thing to tell Sanji at that moment. Roaring like a wild lion, Sanji pulled off some kicks and accidently sent Jason flying again. Jason landed on his head, knocking him out. Sanji burst into maximum speed into the darkness, leaving the boy there in the dirt.

_Back at Tropy's Mansion…_

"Oi, Luffy! Behind you!" yelled Zoro who was fighting off a swarm of dead soldiers. Luffy punched one wielding a sword, ready to cut him down. The corpses continued to surround Zoro. He sliced them up with ease, but they rose back from the ground and continued to surround him. "Dammit! What is up with these things?" cursed the swordsman.

Luffy was having the same issue, but like Zoro, he was hardly having any trouble dealing with them. "Gomu Gomu no…Gatling Gun!" Luffy punched his way through the zombies, screaming Nami's name with all his heart. "Where are you Tropy!" yelled the Straw Hat.

"I'm right here, Straw Hat," spoke the doctor. Luffy and Zoro turned and looked at Tropy, standing on top of the stairwell with his arms crossed. He was dressed in a new black tuxedo and had a wicked grin on his face. Luffy's eyes lit up with anger. "Where is Nami!" Luffy snarled while fending off the corpses. Zoro sent another wave of zombies flying through the air. However, they continued to pick themselves up and charged at both of them. Tropy clapped his hands in amusement.

"You amaze me Straw Hat Luffy! I cannot believe you managed to survive the Pit. I guess your friend managed to save you," he said referring to Zoro. Tropy was unaware of the rock that sat at the bottom of the Pit which actually saved Luffy from drowning.

"Where is Nami!?" Luffy impatiently asked, ignoring what Tropy was saying. Zoro pointed his sword at the blonde. "You better answer him," he warned. Tropy shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, you mean the orange haired woman? She's perfectly okay. In fact, she's asleep right now. We were about to have a moment but I heard noise and had to see what was happening. It looks like you are dealing with my minions. Way to use your Devil Fruit powers, Mr. Chuckles." Just then, Mr. Chuckles appeared from behind a pillar and joined Tropy's side. "No problem, master," grinned the assistant.

Luffy was about to send Tropy a little welcome back punch, but instead Tropy lifted his hands in the air to speak. For some reason, Luffy wanted to hear what he had to say. "Straw Hat, before we fight, you must be wondering what I've done with your little girlfriend." Zoro looked at Luffy with raised brows but Luffy kept his focus on Tropy's blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" snapped the angry teen. He could barely keep his fists from launching into Tropy's and Mr. Chuckles' faces. Tropy's eyes flashed. "Well, while you were down in the Pit enjoying your nice bath, me and Nami were having a bit of fun," taunted the sinister doctor. Luffy bore his teeth. He gritted them intensely. "What are you saying?" Luffy barked.

"Well you see I made love with her unconscious body. I had no idea a woman could taste so delicious! I kissed her sweet lips and played with her delicious breasts and drank from her honey pot," laughed Tropy. Zoro cringed.

Luffy on the other hand roared and blackened his fist via Haki. "YOU'RE DEAD!" screamed the Straw Hat, raising his black fist in the air. However, he threw his fist straight at Tropy's open palm which he lifted at the last second to shield his face. Luffy growled at the doctor. "Is that all you got? This is the 400 million beri man?" jeered Tropy. He gave Luffy's fist a squeeze and for some strange reason, Luffy's hardened black fist began to soften. Luffy wailed in agony.

"What the heck!" exclaimed the Straw Hat. He yanked his fist out of Tropy's grip and let it snap back. Luffy fell to the ground, clutching his right hand which was now shriveled up. "What did you do to me?!" demanded Luffy.

Tropy smirked arrogantly. "You're not the only one with a Devil Fruit Straw Hat. I consumed the Shinu Shinu no Mi. It gives me the ability to drain the life out of anything I touch." Luffy looked at his shrunken hand. It looked like a prune. "Draining life? Crocodile," whispered Luffy. His hand reminded him of his fight with Crocodile. It was a troublesome ability to deal with.

"Crocodile? The one with the sand ability? Yes, it is like that, only the damage cannot be undone," mocked the confident doctor. "You want to really know why this world is so dark? It's because of me. I drained the life from this once pink paradise. I murdered the people here and used the women as my sex slaves. I profited from it. It was a successful business. And Nami is the perfect woman to be my bride."

Luffy punched the ground with his left hand. He couldn't believe Tropy destroyed the city and killed innocent people. But more importantly, he couldn't let Tropy take Nami away from him. "I just need to not touch you," Luffy gasped. "Zoro, give me a hand," he commanded. Zoro nodded and lifted his swords. With one swing, he sent a double air slash straight at Tropy. However, both Tropy and Mr. Chuckles dodged the slashes with blinding speed.

Tropy landed on the bottom of the stairwell and charged straight at Zoro. Zoro sheathed his two swords but left his white one in his mouth. He clutched their handles. "Santoryu…" he began with Tropy running at him at full speed. "Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji!" Six slashes went crashing into the wall, blowing away the bricks. Amazingly, the building remained standing. Tropy managed yet again to dodge the attack.

"Silly swordsman, aim like you mean it," criticized Tropy. Zoro swung his sword at Tropy who parried it with a surgical knife. Surprisingly, the knife did not shatter. "I am able to see through you," said Tropy. Zoro huffed in frustration. He couldn't push Tropy away. The doctor remained strong. With his other sword, Zoro swung at Tropy who parried it with another knife.

Then, with lightning speed, Tropy dropped his knifes and pulled out a syringe. He jabbed Zoro's arm before he could react fast enough to dodge it. "Errggh!" groaned Zoro through his teeth. He dropped Shuusui on the ground. "Damn, my arm's numb!" Zoro sheathed his three swords and held his arm. Tropy laughed.

"In about three minutes, you'll pass out. Thanks to the drug in that syringe." Zoro felt his vision slightly blur. Luffy charged at Tropy and began to flail at him with his feet. Tropy dodged his attacks. Luffy managed to avoid his hands at all costs. Tropy began to throw syringes hidden in his tuxedo jacket in an attempt to knock Luffy out. Luffy managed to calmly avoid them with the help from his Haki.

Zoro began to stagger and fell to the ground. Luffy looked over at his fatigued comrade. "Oi, Zoro! Don't go to sleep!" ordered the raven haired teen. Zoro couldn't even manage to stand up. "Luffy…kick his ass…" Zoro panted. Luffy clenched his left fist and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Gear Third!" boomed Luffy. His fist grew to the size of a hot air balloon. Surprisingly the size of his fist did not take up the room of the enormous mansion. Luffy held his fist high and blackened it with Haki. He knew that no matter what he did, he would have to touch Tropy. There was no other way to beat him. A quick but strong punch would suffice. Tropy flashed his white teeth and crossed his arms.

"Give me your best shot!" taunted the blonde. Luffy was just about to throw his punch when a loud crash came from behind him.

Entering the building came Sanji, Jason, Robin, Franky, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper. They crashed into the zombies, knocking them away. "You guys!" yelled Luffy triumphantly. Tropy's face fell and his smile went away. Mr. Chuckles grin also vanished.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" cried Sanji in the most dramatic voice anyone had ever heard. "Thanks for the help Jason," Sanji stated. Jason shook with fear. "Luffy!" exclaimed the rest of the Straw Hats. They also noticed Zoro unconscious on the floor. Chopper rushed to his side and thoroughly checked his body for injuries. "He's been drugged by a high dose of chloroform," deduced the reindeer, who carefully examined him. Chopper picked up Zoro and looked at Luffy. "I'll get him situated. This drug is extremely toxic and can kill him. I'm gonna take him outside somewhere safe. This may be a while." Luffy's eyes furrowed and he nodded. His fist returned to normal size. Chopper ran out the room with Zoro in his arms.

Sanji then looked at Luffy. "Wait! Nami was also drugged by that guy! She could be in the same situation!" Luffy gritted his teeth. "We gotta find her!" He pointed at Tropy. "That guy is holding her somewhere in this mansion!"

Franky punched his open palm with his fist. "Well there's no time to waste. Let's kick his ass!" Brook unsheathed his sword. "Yohohohoho my heart is racing for a fight! Oh…but I have no heart…yohohohoho!" laughed the skeleton. Usopp pulled out his weapon and Robin was ready to break Tropy's back. However, Robin noticed Luffy's shrunken right arm. "Luffy…your arm..." Luffy gave her a questioning look before remembering about its state. "Ah, yeah I'll fix that later. Wait! Everyone this guy has an ability!" Luffy exclaimed.

Everyone listened while Luffy explained about the Shinu Shinu no Mi. "So he can drain life out of people…that settles it," began Sanji. "The solution is simple—we get Brook to fight him." All eyes were glued on Brook. The skeleton remained still. Due to the lack of physical features, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. "Hmmmm a good point. For Luffy-san!" declared Brook. The skeleton charged at Tropy with sword in hand. The two clashed blades.

Sanji gave a thumbs up. "Good, then I'll go find Nami-sa—"

Just then, a zombie stabbed Sanji from behind. "AHHH! You piece of dead shit, go to hell!" bellowed the cook before launching him in the air. Sanji grabbed his side and then before anyone could realize what was happening, a wave of dead soldiers was upon them.

"These things are nasty!" yelled Franky, firing bullets at the undead. Usopp agreed. "Dammit! There are so many of them!"

Sanji gritted his teeth. _I got to save Nami-san! _Sanji let out a barrage of kicks and glanced over at Robin. She was being pinned down by a group of zombies. They began to fondle her in a very weird way. That got Sanji boiling. "Oi you bastards! Get your dead fingers off of her!" Sanji kicked away the zombies but more began to attack the cook. "Ugh, there are too many!" Sanji looked at Luffy who was busy punching away at the zombies, working his way to Tropy who was now fighting one on one with Brook.

_Damn! I want to save Nami-san, but I have to protect Robin-chan. _Sanji shook his head and sighed. "Luffy!" exclaimed the cook. Luffy stopped punching and turned to Sanji. "Oi, go find Nami-san! Save her!" he ordered. Luffy gave Sanji an assuring nod. "I know where she might be!" yelled the Straw Hat. Luffy raced past Brook and Tropy and through the kitchen. "Get back here Straw Hat!" demanded Tropy. However, Brook managed to intercept him. "Your fight lies with me," he whispered. Tropy grinned. "Oh, this will only take a while." The two began to clash blades and the rest of the Straw Hats fended off Mr. Chuckles' undead minions.

Luffy raced down the hallway and past the room where he and Nami dined before being knocked out. "He'll pay for that," whispered Luffy. There were so many doors. The hallway stretched for what seemed like an eternity. It was poorly lit which made things frustrating. "Nami!" cried Luffy, hoping she would appear and embrace him. For some reason, Luffy wanted Nami in his arms. He felt extremely jealous when Tropy told him what he did with her. _How dare he touch her, _thought the angry teen. Suddenly his heart hurt.

_He said he kissed her too. He kissed her. _Luffy shaded his eyes with his bangs. That one really hit him hard in the chest. Luffy felt his lips with his fingers. He was brought back to when he kissed Nami. That kiss was brief and not as sensual but it was something he wanted to do to Nami.

_I really like her. I just…I just can't think of me without her. I'm not me without her. _

Luffy quickened his pace. He was heading toward the door straight down the hall with a white door and roses painted on it. He knew it had to be where Nami was.

_No, I don't like her. I love her. I love Nami so much. _

The door was now within reach. Luffy stopped and stared at the rosy white door and put his hand on the gold handle.

_Nami, I love you…_

Luffy clutched his heart with his shrunken hand. It looked like a raisin now and it was slightly purple. He really needed to get it healed before it would need serious medical attention.

_I can't see my life without you. You're all I need. All this time, I need just you…_

Taking a deep breath, Luffy slowly turned the handle, ready to see Nami in whatever state she was in.

_I'm so sorry Nami. I…I…_

Luffy felt tears coming to his eyes. He let Nami down. He promised to protect her and failed. He began to shake and his vision blurred from the droplets that formed beneath his eyes.

_Nami…Nami…_

Taking the knob, he slowly pushed it forward, brushing the tears that stung his eyes.

…_I love you. _

**And so ends another chapter. Thanks for being patient, I've been so busy lately. But yeah, it's good to see Luffy in a romantic way. He can really be a gentleman. I really love LuNa, they would make such a good couple in One Piece. Ahhhh. But! Thanks again! *Heart and Soul* **


	8. Chapter 8: Razor Sharp

You, Me and an Adventure

**Confusion erupts all around the Stredivization. That, and much more secrets to unfold. Adventure time! Er…One Piece…time! **

Chapter 8: Razor Sharp

"Luffy, tell me you love me," whispered Nami while rolling on her side, allowing Luffy to curl his muscular arms around her waist and pull himself in towards her. Luffy was panting from the love making the two just shared. Sweat was snaking down his body and his heart raced beyond its limits. Luffy placed his face in the crook of Nami's neck, panting in it. Nami was enjoying his breath, moaning lightly as his hot air touched her.

"I love you Nami," breathed the exhausted teen. The massive strength he possessed was now gone, along with any other thoughts that clouded his mind. There was no need to think. What mattered now was the orange-haired girl next to him. Her naked flesh was intertwined with his along with her deep emotions. She never felt this way before. Luffy was finally hers.

"Luffy…oh Luffy…" moaned Nami. She gently pulled away from his charming face which was still in her neck and brought her eyes to his. Luffy smiled at her with his beautiful grin. _He's so gorgeous _she thought to herself. Nami dove at his lips, capturing them with her soft buds. She licked his lips and kissed them with much intensity.

_This is incredible! He tastes so good. He feels so good. Oh my gosh…why can't I control myself? Lust…no…this is love. _

Nami was now battling Luffy's tongue with her tongue, licking the inside of his mouth. He returned the gesture.

_Luffy…Luffy…_

Luffy began to squeeze and fondle her ass, causing the young woman to moan even louder.

_Luffy…Luffy… _

Nami started to hump him with excitement, the two still passionately making out.

_I love you…_

A clock began to ring.

_Luffy, baby, don't stop._

The ringing was much louder now.

_Eh? Luffy? _

Suddenly, the young navigator woke up. Nami located the ringing clock sitting next to her on a bed stand and turned it off. She reached for her forehead and wiped away the small beads of sweat that had gathered. She was lying down on a mattress that was quite comfy to say the least. However, Nami felt extremely groggy. "Ohhh...why do I feel so…ugh," she complained, scratching lightly at her legs. Nami closed her eyes and stretched out, relaxing her strained muscles. She sighed out loud and began to straighten her hair while slowly getting up. She sat at the side of the bed, gently feeling her bare breasts…

_Wait. _

Nami's eyes shot open and she looked at her naked body. She screamed and reached for some sheets to cover herself. "Why am I naked?!" exclaimed the terrified girl. Nami pulled the sheets close to her body, her eyes darting in every direction to give her an answer. She found none.

"What the heck…I don't remember stripping out of my clothes…what exactly happened?!"

Nami closed her eyes tight and put her face in her hands. This wasn't making any sense at all. She could only remember being with Luffy and the two were together eating dinner with…Tropy. The name rang a bell. _That's right; Luffy and I were with Tropy. Weren't we eating dinner or something? This isn't making sense. _

Nami opened her eyes and looked at the room again. There was a bathroom to her right, a door, and something on the bed that looked like a…

_What is this? _

Nami picked up the mysterious object and examined it. It looked like a green banana, only it had a weirdly shaped tip that looked kind of like a…

_This is so confusing. _

Nami tossed the object back on the bed. She took another long look at the strange banana. "It looks like a…no. It can't be," whispered the perplexed navigator. Nami couldn't put a finger on anything. Nothing came to her mind. She only remembered eating dinner with Luffy and Tropy before everything suddenly went dark. "I went to sleep, didn't I?" she asked herself.

Nami got off the bed and looked around for some of her clothes. Unfortunately, they were not to be found. Nami huffed and walked into the bathroom. She noticed something on the ground. It looked like some sort of casing for something. Curious, she picked it up and examined what seemed to be some sort of rubber balloon that hadn't been blown up. Nami gasped as she noticed it was wet and dropped it. Pulling herself together, Nami bent over and gasped again, this time to a feeling in her private area.

Nami left the bathroom and sat on the bed, letting the sheets fall off of her body. "Something doesn't feel right," she said with her eyes full of concern. The orange-head spread her legs apart and began to feel her folds with her fingers. Gently, she slowly began to enter her vaginal area. It felt painful, like it had been stretched. Pulling apart the folds, she noticed some dry blood.

"What in the world…" Nami cringed at the jerking pain coming inside her womanhood. It was a totally different feeling.

The young navigator began to piece the puzzle together, though some pieces didn't quite fit. _I woke up naked. My head hurts. My vision is slightly off. I'm naked. There's a weird toy sitting on the bed and a balloon in the bathroom. I'm naked. My privates hurt. I'm naked. I'M NAKED. _

Nami shook her head violently. Nothing was coming back to give her an answer. "I need to find Luffy," she said aloud. Luffy and Tropy were the only two people she remembered, save Mr. Chuckles who really didn't matter to her at the moment. Luffy was with her through the entire day because they were out on an 'adventure'.

"But first, I need to get some clothes on!" Nami continued her search for clothing and answers.

_Meanwhile…_

"You really think you can beat me, Mr. Bones?" taunted Tropy. The two were still fighting it out in a sword battle. Brook continued to stay calm and thrust his sword towards the mocking blonde. Tropy appeared to have the upper hand.

"You know, that girl is quite gorgeous," laughed Tropy, swinging his knifes around in an egotistical manner. Brook was not deterred.

"Nami-san? I believe you are referring to Nami-san?" Brook asked, still poking at Tropy like he had no fight in him left. Tropy grinned. "Yes, the orange-haired girl. She is quite the model. You see dead bones, if it weren't for you, I would have taken her virginity. You guys interrupted our moment," snarled the doctor. Brook remained poised. "Oh, I'm sorry. My heart aches for you…but, I have no heart. Yohohohoho!"

Tropy bit his lip. "You don't get it bone head, you fucked up my moment!" With that, Tropy swung his knife at full speed, knocking Brook back. The skeleton balanced himself and slowly sheathed his blade. "Water is motionless; unless it is touched does it react among the leaves," recited Brook. Tropy raised an eyebrow. "What the heck does that mean?"

Brook reached for the cane handle of the blade and stared at Tropy. Tropy couldn't tell what he was thinking. Brook leaned over slightly and let out a loud fart. Tropy's nose flared. "What the hell?! You can't fart! You're dea— Holy shit that stinks!" Tropy coughed and Brook readied himself. With one motion he leapt at Tropy. "Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!" bellowed the fast swordsman. Tropy fell down, groaning in despair.

"Yohohoho! The Soul Sword strikes yet again! A quality unlike anything else," proclaimed Brook. He sheathed his sword and marched over towards the top of the balcony. The rest of the Straw Hats, minus Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Chopper were still fighting the hoards of zombies.

Brook leapt down to help them. "Get your shitty paws off of her!" screamed Sanji who kicked a zombie off of Robin again. The zombies were targeting her for some reason. Usopp released a wave of darts go and Franky shot down another set of undead. "These guys aren't stopping! They smell like poop too!" exclaimed the sniper. Franky fired his radical beam at a group. "This fight is meaningless. We've been fighting for 20 minutes now. I need to restock on some cola," complained the cyborg.

Sanji was the most frustrated. _This is taking too long now. How are these guys still standing after we crush them? _

After almost giving up, Sanji's eye met with Mr. Chuckles who was silently watching the scenes from behind a pillar. He had his cheeky grin wiped all over his face. Sanji's eye twitched. A bead of sweat started to form on Mr. Chuckle's forehead. Sanji clenched his teeth. "Oi, clown man…" began the angry blonde, ready to send him flying across the room. Mr. Chuckles pulled out a gun from behind his back. "Now…just…just hold on a minute…um…stop, stop!" Mr. Chuckles demanded nervously.

Sanji began to light a cigarette which he bit down hard. "Tell me clown…if you could go anywhere, where would it be?" Mr. Chuckles gave Sanji a questioning look but not losing his toothy smile. "Well…um…uh…I love…I enjoy…erm…nowhere! I love the Stredivization!" choked the assistant. More sweat began to form on his head. Sanji grinned.

"Have you ever wanted to walk on the moon?" asked the cook in a rather calm tone. Mr. Chuckles laughed nervously. "The moon? That's preposterous! There's no way to get to the—"

"PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU, YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" roared Sanji, launching a blazing kick directly at Mr. Chuckles' crotch. The kick sent him crashing out of the roof, screaming in both pain and sorrow.

"Tch, bastard. That one's for Nami-san," grunted Sanji. Suddenly, the zombies surrounding the Straw Hats collapsed to the ground. "What the heck…I guess that shitbrain controlled the zombies," deduced the chef. Everyone met at the center of the lobby. "Brook, I'm guessing you beat that pervert dick?" asked Sanji. Brook nodded confidently. "Yes, the pervert is disposed of." Brook turned and looked at Robin. "Robin-san, if I may, can I see your pant—"

Sanji sent the skeleton flying across the room. "Don't even think about it you shit head!" yelled the cook. Usopp shook his head. "Geez. Well, we better go find Nami! She's got to be in danger!"

Sanji began to light up in his fire again. "Naaaaaaaammmmmmmiiiii-SWAN!" The cook ran up the stairs in lightning speed but stopped at the top. He turned and faced Brook, dread in his eye. "Brook…didn't you say he beat that bastard?"

Brook slowly got up from the rubble he sat in, rubbing his skull. "Ohhhhhh, Sanji-san! I think you damaged my brain…oh…if I only had a brain! Yohoho—"

"NOT NOW BAKA!" interrupted Sanji. "He's gone!" Everyone ran up to the top of the stairs and gasped. "Dammit, he got away," grumbled Usopp. Robin's gaze went right to the door that led to the kitchen area. "He must have gone that way if any," suggested the archeologist. Sanji pounded his fist with his palm. "Let's go find Nami-san and kick the shit out of Tropy once and for all!" With that said, Sanji opened the door, crew following, ready to save their Nakama.

_Somewhere beyond a door…_

"Nami! I'm here Nami!" yelled Luffy, jumping into an empty room. The raven-haired boy scanned the entire room but nothing was there except for a desk and a few flowers. Curtains hung from a window parallel to the desk. Luffy shook his head in anger.

"Dammit! I was sure she would be in this room!" Luffy walked over to the desk and on it was a letter. Curious, the teenager picked it up and examined it. The letter was covered in dust and smelled like old leather. Luffy licked the back of the envelope and immediately began to spit. "Yuck! This tastes like Zoro's cooking," gagged the young captain. Luffy noticed small writing on the envelope. Luffy read it aloud. "My dearest Tropy, I love you more than you could ever imagine. You meant so much to me. But you pushed me away. You pushed me away—"

Just then, the sound of sobbing interrupted Luffy. He turned around and in the corner of the room was the creepiest looking woman tied to a pole with barbed wire. The razor wire cut into her flesh, but the blood on the woman was dry. Luffy stared at her crimson eyes which looked like the color of blood. She had large pupils and tears streamed down her face. Her eyes did not close however, making the scene very disturbing. Watching carefully, he also noticed she didn't blink. Once. The woman was bawling hard, tears falling down like a waterfall, her eyes remaining open. Luffy parted his mouth slightly.

"Uhhhh…you…" began Luffy. He continued to stare at her eyes. They looked haunting and he couldn't look anywhere else but at those orbs. The woman started to speak. "Please…please…untie me! Please…it's been months!" cried the lady. Luffy remained still. The woman smiled slightly. It didn't make things better. "My name is Lawongo. That letter is mine. I wrote it to Tropy long ago…please untie me," she sobbed. She noticed Luffy's shrunken purple arm. "It looks like he got to you," she whispered.

Luffy stared at his right arm. The purple color was now darker. Pulling up the sleeve of the cardigan, he also noticed his entire arm was purple and shriveled up. The damage was spreading. "Do you know how to fix it?" asked the teen.

"Please get me out of this!" Lawongo begged, ignoring what Luffy asked. Having a pure heart, Luffy walked over to her and studied the barb wire that held her in place. He didn't know how to get it off of her without causing her anymore pain.

"This…this is going to hurt…" he breathed, knowing that he could do nothing to nullify the incoming sting. Lawongo nodded. "I'm already in pain," she whimpered. Luffy held his breath and with one swift motion, he yanked the wire off her flesh with his left hand. It ripped through her skin but it came off regardless. Lawongo howled in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" panicked Luffy. Lawongo began to shake and she held her arms in agony. Luffy put his hand on her shoulder.

Lawongo wore nothing but a mangled dress that was smeared in dry blood. The smell was unbearable. Her hair was long and matted and she wore dirty slippers. Luffy noticed her panting hard. Suddenly, she began to laugh uncontrollably. "Thank you my dear!" cried Lawongo, grabbing Luffy by the arms and holding him tight.

"What do you think you'r—"

Lawongo smothered Luffy's lips with hers. The teen gagged and began to thrash around uncontrollably. He tugged but couldn't get away from her hold. The evil witch continued her kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. The raven-haired boy screamed at the strange feeling. Then, all of a sudden Luffy stopped moving. His eyes slowly closed and his arms stopped thrashing. Lawongo stopped kissing him and smiled.

"You're not Tropy but you'll do. You'll be my husband. Oh, you will be my husband forever," she cackled. Taking Luffy's hands, she guided them to her shoulders. "You are mine. Do you understand?" Luffy nodded. "I am yours," he murmured. Lawongo howled in laughter. "There's no time to waste! Let us leave this dreaded city forever!"

Lawongo reached up and grabbed Luffy's cheeks. "Tell me you love me!" demanded the witch. Luffy's eyes were now crimson red. His face was pale and he did not blink. Not once. "I...I…love..." Luffy struggled with his words. Lawongo glared at him impatiently. "Say the words!" she yelled. Luffy let out a soft sigh. "I love you…Nami." Lawongo was startled. "Nami? My name is Lawongo! Who is Nami?"

_Back to a certain orange-haired woman…_

"Dammit, I still can't find any clothes!" Nami cursed. She had thrown the bed aside and searched every single space inside that room. "Whatever! I'll just wear these sheets," she muttered. Nami wrapped the sheets around her hourglass figure and worked it into a makeshift dress. "Luffy, I have to find Luffy," she whispered. Nami walked to the door and opened it.

She came to an empty and long hallway. Looking around, she noticed candles that lit the hall but it was otherwise pitch black. "This place is so freaking creepy!"

Nami began to walk down the hall, shaking in fear. "I wish you were here Luffy," Nami whispered, hoping he would come out and embrace her. For some reason, she needed him in her arms. There was nothing else that mattered at that moment. "Luffy please come out," pleaded the orange-haired girl. Nami clutched the sheets that covered her body. Her privates were hurting with every step she took. _I still don't know why it hurts. _

Nami continued to walk down the long hallway, going through various channels in the process. She stayed close to the walls to help guide her. She didn't know where to go or what to do.

Then, she saw it. A door that read, "Romance". Nami's jaw dropped. "That's got to be the room we ate in!" she beamed. Flashbacks began to hit her in the head. She remembered a door that read "Romance" on it and that's where Luffy, Tropy, and she ate. That's where she also remembered passing out. "That's got to be it," she repeated again.

Nami quickened her pace.

_Luffy please be in there… _

Nami finally came within a stone's throw of the door. She took a deep breath.

_Luffy…when I find you…we will leave this place…_

With one hand, she held on to her sheets and with the other, she reached for the door.

_My heart…why do you make my heart beat so fast? Luffy…why do you make me feel this way…_

She placed her hand on the doorknob.

_Love…it's just a word…it's just something that people say…it doesn't mean anything…_

Nami shook her head. She let go of the doorknob and brushed her bangs out of her face. Tears began to form in her eyes.

_What the hell? Why am I crying…why? _

Sniffling, she grabbed the handle again. Her palm was sweaty and her heart beat steadily, but quickly.

_Luffy…Luffy…_

She twisted the knob, letting the door slowly creek open.

_I love you…_

**Wow, talk about Déjà vu. Confusing it may be and sorry I am if it is. And I know you will hate Lawongo and that part…oh geez. But like always, wounds will be healed and love restored forever. Beyond this though, thank you all for your input and favs, I thank you all. You are the reason I go for this. I know I suck at writing but thanks for sticking with the story. Like always, I be busy, but thanks for tolerating me. *Heart and Soul* **


	9. Chapter 9: Just A Thought

You, Me and an Adventure

**One on one battles begin. Nami safe at last! And a touch of Robin and Zoro too ;) **

Chapter 9: Just A Thought

"Zoro-san, it won't hurt I promise," said Robin, holding Zoro's hands with hers. Zoro gulped as sweat began to trail down his forehead. The two were on Robin's bed, completely naked. Zoro's eyes wandered from Robin's seductive face to her even more seductive breasts. Robin giggled when he blushed.

"Uhhhh…er…I…can't…do…this," struggled the swordsman. He wasn't sure this was a good idea. After all, it was Robin's idea in the first place. It started with a talk and then this. Robin smiled and guided his hands on top of her perky mounds. Zoro immediately jolted.

"Zoro-san, don't be afraid. Please, relax," insisted the beautiful archeologist. Zoro wasn't sure what to do. He never really found a fondness for women, especially for Robin. She was at least 9 years older than him and she was the polar opposite of him. However, they did share the same attitude towards life. He managed to respect that concept.

Robin began to move his hands across her boobs, making Zoro stiff everywhere. Including a certain part located near his hips. Robin began to notice it harden. She managed a smirk. "Zoro-san, how bold of you," she giggled. Zoro blushed and his nose began to bleed. It bled even worse when she took hold of his member and began to stroke it lightly. Zoro groaned loudly.

"Stop…stop…uhhh…" He couldn't think of words. They seemed to come and go as she massaged his manhood. Blood trickled down his nose but Robin was more interested with his meat stick.

"Zoro-san, I never knew," teased Robin. She loved tormenting Zoro like this, but it was only mild. Zoro lifted his chin to show he wasn't totally vulnerable to her words and movements.

"It doesn't make me feel any different," replied Zoro confidently. He crossed his arms while Robin continued to play with his dick. Robin winked at the green head. "You sure are strong Zoro-san. But I like to play rough sometimes," cooed the raven-haired woman. Zoro gritted his teeth as she firmly but gently squeezed his cock. It pulsed in her hand. Zoro couldn't take it anymore. The arousing pleasure was too much.

"Dammit! Will you stop doing that?" Zoro liked the feeling a little too much and Robin wasn't giving up. Robin chuckled lightly and looked Zoro in the eye. He began to sweat nervously. "Wha…What?" he asked. Robin winked at him again and scooted closer to him so that his manhood was near the entrance of her own region. Zoro opened his mouth in surprise. His heart began to race. They were back to square one.

Robin let go and placed her hands on Zoro's cheeks. She moved his face close to hers and kissed him passionately. Zoro remained still. After a good bit, she released him and smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked, yearning for him to give into her completely. Zoro closed his eye and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with," he huffed. His heart was still pounding against his scarred chest. His palms were sweating and he was shaking slightly. Robin gave Zoro a flirtatious look. She traced her lips with her tongue, a sign of teasing. Zoro's eye twitched and his boner pulsed harder.

"Now Zoro-san, you have to enjoy this," whispered Robin. "Because I am going to _really_ enjoy this." Zoro gulped and his throat felt dry. Robin clutched his dick once more and guided it towards her pussy. Zoro shut his eye tight, prepared for what was coming ahead. He was ignorant that Robin was the one going to feel pain. However, strangely, he felt a shock of pain go through his arm. Then it continued to hit him, the pain was racing through his spine.

"What the fuck! Ouch! Dammit that hurts!" yelled Zoro. His eye remained shut but the image of Robin disappeared along with her naked body and the lovely state he was once in.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Hold still Zoro, you have to stay still. You were jabbed by a knife and you didn't know it! I have to get it out," insisted Chopper. The young reindeer continued to pour alcohol and other medications onto the open wound. Zoro continued his screaming.

"Do you know what you're doing!?" exclaimed the sore swordsman. Chopper gave Zoro a look, and Zoro finally opened his eye. "Do I know what I'm doing? Of course I do! I'm a doctor after all," replied Chopper. He wrapped a bandage around Zoro's wound near his ribcage. There was also a gash near his arm. Zoro winced in pain.

"I don't understand why this hurts so much. Dammit! I've had worse but this…this is torture," he cried. Chopper gave Zoro a sympathetic look. "That Tropy guy must have dipped whatever knife he had in toxic. That toxic is giving it a worse pain," he explained.

Zoro slowly got up from the ground. He was lying on a blanket, surrounded by medical tools Chopper used. The area around him was still dark and mysterious just the way it was before he fell unconscious. He picked up his green coat and put it on. "Thanks Chopper. We got to get back and take down that asshole." Zoro balanced himself but fell back down. "Dammit, what the heck?"

Chopper shook his head slowly. "Zoro you can't go back into action for a while. The drug he injected into you makes you groggy. It's similar to a date rape drug, only it's more potent. It can kill a person if the dosage is high. Luckily yours wasn't. Either that or you've got strong will."

The pain in Zoro's side was daunting but nothing the swordsman couldn't handle. However, his mind wasn't fully awake and he understood where he stood. Zoro sighed and sat down. Chopper walked over and sat next to him. "We've got to put our trust into them. They'll find Nami and we'll be out of here in no time." The reindeer looked helplessly down at the ground. "It just sucks that this adventure turned sour. I feel bad for Luffy."

Zoro gazed into the darkness and watched the lamp posts in the distance. They flickered but remained lit. The fire inside them pulsed the same way his heart did. _That was some fucking fucked up dream. Nightmare more like it. How the hell did I dream of that? Damn…the New World is one heck of a place. _

Zoro let out an awkward cough and started to pound his chest. Chopper looked at him bewildered. "Is everything oka—"

"I feel sorrier for Nami," he said suddenly. Chopper looked at him but Zoro continued to stare at the lamp post. The swordsman crossed his arms and closed his eye. Chopper waited for him to continue. After prolonged silence, he spoke.

"That Tropy guy did something to her. He told Luffy that he kissed her and made love with her body after he drugged her with the same stuff he drugged me." Zoro clenched the sleeves to his coat and his eyebrow twitched. "There are some fucking sick people out there."

Chopper's mouth hung open in shock and sorrow. Suddenly, tears started to fall from his eyes. "Nami…Nami…how could someone be so twisted? It's like that pervert back in Thriller Bark…only this guy actually got away with it." The doctor swallowed hard and wiped away the tears.

"We will surely kick his ass. Sure, Nami is a bitch sometimes, but no one hurts one of our Nakama and gets away with it." Chopper looked at Zoro in awe. He couldn't believe that these words were coming from someone so solemn and tough. He never knew someone like Zoro could have such emotions.

"Zoro…" whispered Chopper. He studied the green-haired man before him. He sat, poised and stern, almost like a lion prepared to chase his dinner. Zoro coughed again and lay down. "Geez this wound hurts like a bitch," he moaned. Chopper smiled. _Guess he isn't all tough after all. Everyone has a weak point. _

"Something else intrigues me," Zoro remembered. Chopper lay down next to him and looked into the sky. There were no stars in the darkness, just…black. It was a creepy experience that neither of the two wanted to be part of. "What does?" asked the curious doctor. He wanted to explore more about Zoro and this was a huge opportunity.

"Luffy," he said, and that was all that came out of his mouth. Chopper tilted his head in confusion. "Luffy? Why is he intriguing? Well, I mean he is quite the character, but why now?" asked Chopper. Zoro scratched his head and smoothed out his green hair. He closed his eye again which had become something of a habit since his other eye was no longer functioning. Finally, he spoke.

"When that pervert told Luffy what he did to Nami, he got furious. I mean, he got as angry as he did against his biggest foes, maybe even worse." Chopper blinked a few times, still not understanding what Zoro was trying to say. "Well, I'd get angry too! Like you said, nobo—"

"It isn't like that," interrupted the swordsman. Zoro was getting in his serious demeanor. Chopper's mouth stayed agape. "Sure, we'd all equally get mad, but Luffy got as mad as that shitty cook," he continued. Chopper put a hoof to his chin. "So…what are you implying?"

Zoro opened his eye, sat up and looked squarely at Chopper. A small breeze flew past them. "What I'm saying is, I think Luffy has some romantic feelings towards Nami." The breeze stopped. Chopper stared into Zoro's eyes and let out a laugh. He playfully punched Zoro's chest. Zoro didn't smile or move. He continued his serious disposition.

"You can laugh it up, but I'm serious. I've noticed them getting pretty gushy over the past week. You can't tell me you haven't noticed? It's pretty obvious. When Luffy fell into her boobs, when they went as a group and I was stuck with Curley Brows? The evidence is right in front of us. Remember when Nami dropped her equipment and Luffy rushed over to her side last week? He was _eager _to help her, even when dinner was calling at the same time. And she was all 'Oh thank you Luffy' in a flirty tone. Think it over Chopper."

The reindeer didn't want to believe it, but it kind of made sense. "But this is Luffy we're talking about! He doesn't know squat about romance other than the adventure kind!" Zoro puffed into the air and grinned. "Luffy's an idiot no doubt. But listen, he isn't fully stupid. He gets mad when danger is in the air, he fights hard for his Nakama when they are in trouble. He has emotions other than being an idiot. He could be in love and no one has ever noticed until now."

Chopper finally gave in. "Okay, this theory could be right. Actually, it does make sense. I've noticed Luffy acting rather…gentlemanly around Nami. We gotta ask him!"

Zoro nodded and put his arms behind his head. "Definitely. If anyone is to save Nami, it'll be Luffy. But let's not ask him straightforward. Let's coax him into it, sound good?" Chopper couldn't think of a better idea. "Okay, it's a deal." The two remained there on the ground but Chopper remembered something to ask Zoro.

"Hey…um…Zoro?" he asked nervously. Zoro raised a brow. "Hmm?" Chopper clacked his hoofs together and struggled with what to say next. He brushed the top of his hat and finally asked his question. "Say…you were really dreaming about something…wanna talk about it?" he muttered, trying not to be too loud with his words. Zoro's eye began to twitch fast.

"Wha…what…er, I don't know what you mean!" Zoro stammered, picking out anything in his mind to counter his question. His mind began to spin as Chopper grinned wildly. "Why were you telling Robin to stop?" he asked rather coolly. Zoro clenched his teeth and then bit his lip. "I'M GOING TO SLEEP NOW!" he roared and pretended to nap away. Chopper giggled.

"I guess Luffy and Nami aren't the only ones in love," he whispered, causing Zoro to shudder in the calm breeze.

_Inside the mansion…_

"Nami-san! Nami-san, please call for us!" yelled Sanji who was running down the hall. Following him was Usopp, Franky, Brook, and Robin. "She could be in any of these doors," called Usopp, closing a door he previously opened. Robin closed another door. "She isn't in this one," said the archeologist. "Not here either," boomed Franky. Brook also had no luck. Sanji pounded his fist. "Dammit! We got to find her before that bastard does so!"

"Looking for me?" asked a certain sinister blonde from across the hallway. Sanji slowly turned his head and met face to face with Tropy who was holding an unconscious Nami in his arms. She was wrapped in what looked like a towel. It looked like that was the only thing she was wearing.

"I found this slice of heaven back in the Romance Room," laughed the twisted doctor, squeezing her thighs with his fingers. "She was a bit feisty but a little drug did the trick." Tropy began to play with her hair. Usopp gritted his teeth. Robin raised her arms. Franky pounded his fists. Brook let out another fart to which Tropy gritted his teeth, remembering the gas that stunned him. Sanji—

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" With that being said, Sanji charged in the speed of sound and kicked Tropy directly in the balls, sending him crashing into a wall and outside. Sanji managed to catch Nami just in time. She slung in his arms as her towel slowly fell to the ground.

"Nami-san, you are now sa—" Blood began to slowly exit his nose, then finally blasted out. "Naaaaaammmiiiii-swwwwaaaaannnnn!" Sanji collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Nami lay with him. The other four rushed over to where they lay. "Geez, he's gushing out blood. But she is naked," winced Usopp. Robin sprouted arms and helped wrap the towel back around Nami. When she finished, she handed the unconscious beauty to Franky. "Take her outside to Chopper. He can get her situated properly," instructed Robin. Franky nodded. "Suuuuuper! Let's go Nee-chan!" The cyborg carried Nami in his arms and in the opposite direction to go outside where Chopper and Zoro were.

"What about Sanji?" Usopp asked, pointing to the bleeding comrade. "He'll be okay. But, let's finish off this monster," replied Brook while pulling his cane sword close to his side. Robin nodded. "We must finish him off before he can recover."

The trio jumped out of the mansion and into the darkness outside. Tropy was brushing himself off. The doctor began to laugh menacingly. "I knew you'd take her back. You Straw Hats are quite fearsome indeed. However, I'm even more fearsome. My name is Doctor Nefarious Tropy. We haven't formally met." Tropy eyed Robin who was brushing her hair aside. "My my, what a beautiful charming young woman. Who might you be?" Tropy inquired.

Robin seductively loosened her shirt. Brook began to squeal. Usopp had a blank expression. Robin smiled slightly. "My name is Nico Robin. I am the woman who will be breaking you today." Tropy's quirky grin vanished and his face fell as arms began to pin him to the ground. "You're nothing like that orange-haired girl. You're a witch!" spat Tropy, thrashing on the ground. Usopp crossed his arms. "You're in for it now, buster!" declared the sniper. Brook clapped his bones together. "Robin-san! How brave of you!"

Tropy let out a small sigh. It didn't sound defeated, only frustrated. "You got me. But I've got you too." Suddenly, Robin's arms began to turn purple. The archeologist winced and the thousands of arms that held Tropy disappeared. Tropy's grin returned. "My ability bitch, is quite gruesome," snarled the doctor. Robin gave him a dirty look.

"Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf!" Usopp yelled. Tropy screamed as a wolf came out of nowhere and hit him head on. Usopp beamed. "That might itch a bit." Tropy wasn't about to falter. "It isn't over yet you fools," he replied unperturbedly, brushing off his tuxedo. He raised his arm, ready to attack.

But before he could state his next move, a woman's voice stopped him. "Tropy…it's really you," said Lawongo from behind a tree. She was still covered in blood and had her tattered clothes.

"Oh…my…fuck," whispered Tropy in a terrified voice. Usopp, Brook, and Robin looked at the woman before them. She was the scariest looking woman they've ever seen. "Who the hell is that?" Usopp tried to whisper. Brook began to shake. "My, she's even scarier than me!"

"That's Wide-Eye Lawongo," said Robin in a calm tone. Usopp and Brook stared at Robin. "You…you know her?!" asked Usopp. Robin shook her head. "No, but she's a wanted woman. From what I've heard, she can control any person she so chooses through her saliva. She consumed some sort of Devil Fruit."

All eyes were back on Lawongo. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were dripping blood. They didn't blink once. "Tropy! Thank goodness I've found you!" squealed the witch. Tropy began to slowly back away. "You…you stay the fuck away from me you sick fuck!" cried the blonde.

Lawongo wasn't about to give up. She had finally found her lover. "I will forgive you for chaining me up back there," said the witch. "Now let's go back…let's go be together baby…" Tropy's eye twitched.

"I've found my woman! We were about to leave this dreaded place until these assholes foiled my plan," he said, referring to the trio behind him. Usopp gritted his teeth. "She isn't yours, she's our Nakama!" Tropy glared at him then looked at Lawongo. "Regardless, I will never be with you, you ugly hag," growled Tropy. Lawongo was shaking terribly.

"It's either you, or my slave," hissed Lawongo. Tropy raised a brow before Luffy came from behind the tree. "Luffy!" yelled Brook and Usopp. Robin opened her mouth, surprised. The boy was in just shorts. He was missing his red cardigan and his entire chest and arms were shrunken and purple. He looked completely worn out and dazed. "Luffy…" whispered Usopp. He turned and faced Tropy. "Fix him, he's dying!" demanded the sniper. Tropy shook his head. "There isn't turning back. My ability causes death, it does not restore it."

Usopp fixed his gaze back at the raven-haired boy. He had crimson eyes similar to Lawongo. It was too much for the Straw Hats to see their captain in such a state. "We have to get him to Chopper. He'll know what to do," said Robin. Brook raised his sword to Tropy. "Go take him there. I'll battle this devil once again," ordered the skeleton. Tropy crossed his arms. "I won't go so easy on you this time, dead bones." Tropy removed his jacket and pulled out two surgical knives. "Although injecting you with anything won't suffice," he stated.

Robin walked up to Lawongo and gave her a wink. "Leave this woman to me. I'll take care of her." Lawongo hissed and positioned a stance. "I can't use my ability on other women, just on the opposite sex. But I will still beat you," murmured Lawongo. Robin smiled. "That was the plan." The archeologist glanced at Usopp. "Go now. Leave them to us."

Usopp nodded and walked over to Luffy. "Common Luffy, let's go," ushered the sniper, taking Luffy's purple hand. The teen did not budge. "What the heck! Luffy! You need medical attention, let's go!" growled Usopp. Luffy continued to stay where he was, not moving an inch. Lawongo smirked. "Good boy. Listen to your master. Now, get rid of that insolent fool in front of you," ordered the witch. Usopp began to sweat. "Um…Luffy, now hold on a minu—"

But before he could finish, Luffy sent Usopp flying with a fearsome punch. Usopp went flying into the air and landed on his back. Luffy's hand began to bleed from the force. Usopp slowly picked himself up. "Dammit Luffy! I can't beat you…especially after those two years, you've grown stronger than ever. But…your body is weakened by that Devil Fruit…Luffy! You can't fight, you are going to injure yourself even more!" Usopp tried to plead with Luffy but the Straw Hat was under the control of Lawongo. Nothing penetrated his ears other than Lawongo's voice.

"That's good my love. Now take him down!" Lawongo threw a triple blade attack at Robin, but the archeologist swiftly dodged the assault. She sprouted arms from the ground and held Lawongo's ankles then with another set of arms began to slap the witch silly. "You stupid whore!" cursed Lawongo. While Lawongo struggled, Robin continued her beating. _If I take this woman down, perhaps Luffy will snap out of his mind control _she thought to herself.

Tropy thrashed his knives around, trying hard to knock Brook down. "I need to get to that woman! You Straw Hats are a pain in the ass," he roared, slicing the air in aggravation. Brook prodded him with his sword. "Be patient friend. In a few moments, you will be on the ground and in a few years, you'll look like me! Yohohohohoho!" laughed Brook, swinging playfully at the angry blonde. _Luffy-san, be strong. Don't give up on us! _

Usopp brushed his chest and pulled out his Kabuto. "Luffy, this will hurt, but it has to be done!" yelled the sniper. _This isn't your fault Luffy but I have to save you. _With one hand, he loaded his slingshot with a package and then pulled the strings back, aiming it at the boy in front of him. Luffy pulled back his arm, ready to send Usopp flying once more. Usopp kept a stern face of bravery. _Luffy! This one's for you! _

_Back outside near the entrance…_

"Did you hear a crash?" asked Chopper, mixing another batch of medicine for Zoro's wound. Zoro lifted his eyelid. "No, nothing I could hear. But then again, I got a shit load of earwax in my ears," complained the swordsman, picking his inner ear with his pinky. Chopper waved his hoofs. "No, no don't do that! You could damage the inside of your ear. Here, let me look," offered the reindeer. He pulled out an otoscope and placed it in both of Zoro's ears. He immediately felt faint. "Oh my word, Zoro! Your ears are full of wax…and little insects!" cried Chopper.

Zoro jumped up and began to sweat in a panic. "What?! I have sex in my ears! Shit!" Zoro began to smack his ears while Chopper tried to calm him down. "Zoro! Zoro no, insects! Not sex, where the heck did you—"

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" roared the swordsman, knocking Chopper on the blanket. The reindeer could only blink in astonishment. _What exactly did he dream about? _

After going bonkers, Zoro simmered down and took a seat. Chopper joined him. "F-feel b-better?" stammered the reindeer. Zoro took a long breath of fresh air. "I do. But no, I didn't hear any crash." Chopper wiped his forehead and then saw Franky running toward them with Nami in his arms.

"Nami! Franky! She's okay!" cried Chopper, tears streaming down his face. Zoro grinned. "Good job. Too bad Luffy didn't save her," Zoro huffed. Franky cocked his head. "Why did Luffy have to save her?" he asked. Zoro shook his head. "Not important. At least she's okay. But…why is she wearing just a towel…don't tell me that pervert…" Zoro's voice trailed off. Chopper lowered his head. Franky shrugged. "I'm not sure if he did this to her, but I was instructed to take her to Chopper to get her situated since she's drugged."

Chopper immediately looked up. "That's right! She could be intoxicated by the chloroform!" The doctor pulled out some medical equipment. "I'm going to remove her towel so please give her some respect," informed Chopper. Zoro and Franky turned the other direction. Chopper slowly began to pull away the towel but stopped when Nami suddenly started to moan.

"Nami!" gasped Chopper. Zoro and Franky remained looking in the other direction. Nami began to move her limbs and then smiled softly. Her face looked beautiful and clean. _Nami is so pretty _thought Chopper. _If she does like Luffy…well…I guess it'll be okay…Luffy is actually pretty handsome in a way. They would make a sweet couple. _Chopper smiled. "Is she okay, Chopper?" asked Franky, still turned around. Chopper jolted from his thoughts. "Oh, oh, yes! She's okay! I think…"

Nami began to lift her butt off the ground and clutched her breasts with her hands. Chopper's eye twitched and his mouth fell. "N-n-Nami?!" Zoro let out a yawn. "Is everything okay back there?" asked the tired moss-head. Chopper remained frozen. "Hey, I said is every—"

The swordsman turned around with Franky and their jaws dropped. Nami was now squeezing her breasts and moaning loudly, her towel completely off, her naked body gleaming. "Luffy…Luffy…ohhhhhh…Luffy!" moaned Nami. The three of them continued gawking until Zoro yelled on the top of his lungs, "BAKA WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Nami stopped her fondling and slowly opened her eyes, drool trailing out of her mouth. "Uhhhhh" she could only say, feeling groggy as she did when she woke up in Tropy's bedroom. "Where…wha—"

Nami opened her eyes fully and once again saw her naked body. She screamed loudly before grabbing the towel and shielding herself. Franky and Zoro looked away and Chopper still remained frozen. "Zoro," began Chopper. Zoro glanced at the stunned doctor. "You…I…you were right," he whispered. Zoro grunted. "I'm always right." Franky raised his eyebrow. "Right about what?" he asked. Zoro shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Anyway, Nami, how's it going?" asked Zoro slyly.

Nami couldn't help but blush from both her being seen naked and Zoro's comment. She tugged on the towel, trying to work it around her curvy body. "It's…it's going okay? I don't know, why?" she snapped. Zoro grinned. "You were moaning for Luffy. Anything you wanna tell us?" asked Zoro, corning Nami into a wall. The young woman began to sweat nervously. "No…um…wait, Luffy!" she suddenly remembered. Nami looked at Zoro with worried eyes. "Is he okay? Did you guys find him? Was he hur—"

"Whoa, whoa calm down," said Zoro. Franky and Chopper sat on the ground, listening intently. "Luffy is okay," Zoro started. "Well, not exactly. I remember him and I fighting Tropy—"

"Tropy!" interrupted Nami. "Where is he?" Zoro crossed his arms. "He's a bad guy Nami. Oh shit…" Zoro remembered that Nami didn't know what Tropy did to her. He wasn't sure he should tell her or not at that moment. He decided against it. "Yeah…he's just bad. He drugged you." Nami's eyes furrowed in anger. "I know he drugged me. He knocked me out in that Romance Room or whatever room." Zoro shook his head.

"Nami, he drugged you before that too. When you and Luffy were together," explained Zoro. Suddenly, everything came back to Nami. She finally remembered exactly what happened. "Yes! We were eating together, me, Luffy, and Tropy and I passed out! He must have drugged me and Luffy!" cried the orange head. Zoro closed his eye. He let out a long sigh. "Nami," he began. Nami looked at Zoro. She examined his bandage that wrapped around his waist where he usually sported a sash. Then she looked at Zoro's pained expression. Her eyes grew full of concern.

"He drugged you Nami. And…and…he did things with your body," he gasped, trying hard to sugarcoat it. It didn't help. Nami got up and clenched her fists. Her eyes battled the tears that formed in her eyes. "WHAT. DID. HE. DO?!" exclaimed Nami. Franky closed his eyes. Chopper began to quiver. Zoro shook his head. "We don't know. The only one who really knows, is Tropy. Nami looked down at her breasts, then her private area. _Don't tell me it hurts because he…_

"We need to find Tropy now!" she barked, tears running down her face. "Nami," whispered Chopper. Zoro clenched his swords. "I'm ready to go ass kicking," he told Chopper. Chopper nodded. Franky sat up and punched his palm. "Suuuuper ass kicking time! This Tropy guy will feel the wrath of the Straw Hats!" Franky then pushed a button located near his back, and out popped one of Nami's outfits. "Here nee-chan, you might want this. I keep an extra pair of each of our crewmate's clothes when we go swimming but it looks like you'll need it now."

Nami brushed away her tears. "Thank you," she replied. After giving her some privacy, Nami was back in some clothes for the first time. "Now, let's go find that bastard and show him what's good!" declared Zoro. Chopper and Franky cheered. The four of them took off for Tropy's mansion. Nami's tears continued to sting her eyes. They wouldn't stop falling.

_Luffy…I'm so sorry. If he did…if…I'm so sorry…Luffy…forgive me…_

**Finished! Poor Nami! Poor everyone really. These chapters have been so dark lately, but promise they will soon get better. Thank you everyone like always. About where this story stands, it is really only the beginning. There's got to be rekindling and warmth between our two lovers Luffy and Nami. Zoro…well…he'll get there ;) But continue reading! *Heart and Soul* **


	10. Chapter 10: Both Ways

You, Me and an Adventure

**Nami's secret is finally unveiled. Sorry that the story is sort of dragging but it'll be all good, promise. **

Chapter 10: Both Ways

"They're not in here," said Nami, brushing away the tears still falling from her hazel eyes. The lobby was not empty to say the least, with hundreds of zombie corpses splayed across the room. The smell was unbearable and stagnant. Chopper pinched his nose with his hoof. "This stinks! I can barely breathe," gasped the young reindeer. Nami backed up and accidently stepped on a zombie corpse. The young woman screamed.

"These things are everywhere! I can't step anywhere without stepping on one of them!" shrieked Nami. Her shoes were getting soaked with blood and the smell was suffocating her. Zoro shook his head. "These things were endless. Luffy and I fought them, but there wasn't as many as there are now."

The swordsman continued to scan the room and after a lengthy look around, his eyes paused at a little boy lying on the floor. Studying him, he noticed the boy slowly breathing. "Oi, guys there's someone alive here," cautioned Zoro. The three others walked over to Zoro and Chopper gasped. "It's Jason!" cried the reindeer. Zoro and Nami raised their brows, confused. Franky remembered the boy from earlier. "That's right, you're that guy we found near those houses," said the cyborg. Jason nodded, slowly getting used to the situation before him.

"Y-yeah. I-I passed out," stammered Jason. He slowly rose to his feet, coughing slightly. Chopper helped him balance himself and checked for injuries. "You should get some rest," began Chopper, feeling the boy's arms to see if they were broken. "No serious injuries, just scrapes but you seem kind of disoriented." Jason wobbled and took a seat on the ground. He put his hands up to his head.

"I-I passed out, b-but before I did I…there was something I saw…something terrible," Jason choked. Zoro crossed his arms as the rest of them listened intently to what the terrified boy before them was saying. "It was some sort of monster," he whispered. Chopper's mouth dropped a little. "Monster? You mean Tropy?" asked the doctor. Jason shook his head.

"Tropy's a monster, but what I saw was indescribable. It was like…it was this dark being, a monster with fangs and a snout," recalled the boy. Zoro lifted his chin, believing that this monster could be a worthy opponent for his swords. "Was it a dragon?" asked Zoro doubtfully. Dragons were usually for myths but the Stredivization wasn't normal by any means. Jason shook his head and frowned.

"No, it wasn't a dragon. I've actually never even seen a dragon in real life. But, this thing I saw was like an enormous human being with a lot of hair." He showed just how big it was with his arms. Jason looked over at Franky. "It was bigger than that guy," he said, pointing to the shipwright.

Franky grinned. "You haven't seen Franky Shogun. He can annihilate anyone." The cyborg beamed and struck his signature pose, thumping his forearms together with pride. "Ow! Suuuuuuuppppeeerrrrrrrrrrr FRANKY!" he boomed. Fireworks burst from his mechanical body and lasers shot from his shoulders. Chopper squealed in delight. Nami and Zoro showed no reaction.

Jason was dumbfounded. _What have I gotten myself into? _thought the young boy. He remembered back to when he was living the dream life. When the world wasn't corrupted by darkness, when the sun was shining, when everything was beautiful. The only thing beautiful was the orange-haired girl in front of him. That reminded him of something.

"Are you Nami by chance?" Jason asked, changing the subject. He wanted to know if this girl was the one Sanji talked about and went crazy over. The young woman looked at Jason with a confused expression but then nodded. "I am Nami. How do you know that?" she asked slightly wary of how he knew that. Jason looked at her brown eyes. They weren't dark brown, but instead glowed like the sun used to. It was a nostalgic feeling for the boy.

"A guy with blonde hair was talking about saving you. Ahh what was his name? I forget…" Nami's eyes went big for a second. "Sanji-kun? You're referring to Sanji-kun," she confirmed. Jason smirked at her words. "Sanji…kun? Kun huh? Are you guys in love?" he asked, sure that this woman before him was Sanji's lover. After all, Sanji did go absolute bonkers finding her. It made sense that they would be in love.

However, Nami let out a small chuckle. Shaking her head, she replied back to Jason's absurdity. "We are not in love at all. Well…he's in love with me, but you have to realize, Jason, this guy falls in love with any pretty girl he lays his eye on." Nami glanced at her three other crewmates who were silently listening to the whole conversation. Franky and Chopper were now munching on some cotton candy as if they were watching a show and Zoro had his eye closed, making it seem like he fell fast asleep. For Zoro, it was a huge possibility.

"He really cares about you though," Jason responded back. The boy pictured Sanji and then the girl in front of him. _They'd make a nice couple. It would be disappointing if this girl wasn't in love with him. _

Nami smiled a bit to herself and aloud. "All of my crewmates care about me," said Nami. "Just as I care about them all. I love them all equally. I put no one else better than the rest," she explained. Zoro opened his eye and looked at Nami. He crossed his arms and raised his chin in contest. "What about Luffy?" asked the green-haired man.

Nami looked at Zoro and blushed. Sweat began to form near her forehead. "What about Luffy?" she retorted a little too much. Zoro grinned. "Whoa, whoa, no need to get angry, geez. But don't you like Luffy a little extra more than all of us?" Zoro loved to taunt Nami like this. He could see her getting uncomfortable. The navigator was now getting a bit antsy.

"I just said I like you all equally didn't I?" Nami protested. She wanted to go over and punch Zoro in the face. She knew he was taunting her. "Although some of you piss me off sometimes," she growled, glaring into his eye. Zoro laughed. "I'm pissing you off? Nami, give me a break. Don't act coy," said Zoro. Chopper and Franky were really enjoying the show now. Things were getting intense. Jason sat on the ground, speechless. _Who is Luffy? Was he that guy with the injured arm? _

"I'm not acting coy at all! Can we just drop this? We have to go find Luffy, not talk about him!" Nami barked angrily. Zoro stomped his foot harshly to the ground, making a loud noise that jolted everyone in the lobby. Nami could only blink. Zoro furrowed his brows. The scar on his left eye was now scrunched, making him look sort of evil. A chill crept down Nami's spine.

"Listen Nami. The three of us, and that guy," he said pointing to Jason, "We don't give a shit if you love Luffy or not! We don't care if when you see him again you guys make out! We could care less! But right now, you are going to tell us whether you are in love with that idiot we call captain!" Zoro was fuming now. Nami remained still with her mouth parted. She could only manage a low squeak.

"The three of us witnessed you grabbing your boobs and squeezing them, butt ass naked on the ground moaning for Luffy! Don't think for a second we are stupid!" roared the swordsman. Nami's face flushed dark red. Jason flinched at the thought of Nami naked. Nami stormed over to Zoro and smacked his face. Zoro didn't budge. "That's not going to work," he hissed.

Nami's eyes filled with rage. She was already in a sour state. Luffy was possibly in trouble, Tropy did stuff with her when she was unconscious, and she could no longer be a virgin. All of this was building inside of her and it was beginning to become a burden. Nami's eyes filled with tears and she fell to the ground, crying.

Chopper stopped shoving cotton candy in his mouth and raced over to Zoro, jumping on his back. Zoro looked over at the fuzz ball. "Zoro! Don't you think you should stop! Look at her, she's crying," Chopper whispered. Zoro crossed his arms. "We are not leaving until I get an answer." Zoro was a stubborn man who stuck to his own path. Chopper sighed and got down from his back. He walked over to Nami. She was still crying, face in her hands.

"Nami…" he whispered softly, trying not to add fuel to the fire. Nami looked up at Chopper, tears streaming down her attractive face. "What?" she snapped, feeling pain grip the sides of her waist. Chopper eased back a bit but took a deep breath. "Nami," he said again, this time confidently and sweetly. "Please Nami, we just want to know. If you do love Luffy, I mean, more than just a friend, you would eventually have to tell us someday right? Why not tell the three crewmates who are willing to support this?" Nami's weeping came to light sniffles. Chopper was right. She would have to tell the crew eventually that she was in love with the captain.

Nami sighed and wiped the tears away from her brown eyes. Looking at Franky, Jason, Zoro, then Chopper, Nami stood up. "Yes. I am in love with Luffy," Nami murmured. Franky's jaw dropped down to the ground. Zoro smirked a little and closed his eye. Chopper giggled in delight. Jason frowned. _Poor Sanji _he thought.

Nami let out another sniffle followed by a hiccup. She flattened out her blouse and shorts then looked at Zoro. "Are you satisfied now, baka?" she asked with her brows furrowed. Zoro smiled. "Of course. You don't have to worry though baka, we won't tell the rest of the crew of your secret. That's a choice you'll have to make," warned the swordsman. Nami shivered at the thought. Robin and Brook would not care, but Usopp and especially Sanji would think otherwise.

"Well right now, can we please go find that blonde asshole and Luffy? This room is making me sick and I'm gonna die if we stay any longer," Nami complained. The dead corpses all around the lobby was a horrid sight. The navigator looked at the far wall where a large hole stood, probably from that monster Jason was talking about. There was also a hole in the ceiling and smashed concrete everywhere. The mansion was in total ruins.

"Fine, fine," said Zoro, pulling his swords close to him. He wanted to fight Tropy again after that stunt he pulled. The swordsman scanned the lobby and then faced the four. "Well…where should we go? I mean, they could be anywhere right?" Chopper raised a hoof to his chin in thought. "Well, we could yell for th—"

"Secret Attack: Chōku kōgeki!" bellowed a voice that resembled Usopp. The five of them immediately fell silent. "Did you hear that?" asked Chopper. Franky pumped his fist in the air. "It sounds like Long Nose!" declared the cyborg. Zoro looked at the wall closest to them. "It sounds like it's coming from outside," he assumed. The five of them took off for the main door. However, Zoro stopped them.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Nami impatiently. Zoro turned around and grinned at Nami. She was taken aback. "An entrance!" declared the swordsman. Confused, Nami watched as Zoro charged at the not-so-damaged wall, unsheathing two swords. With one swift motion, he sliced at the wall, causing it to fall into a heap of rubble. Nami shook her head. _Seriously, he's gotta make things 'cool'. _

But perhaps that action was a good thing. Outside, standing about 20 feet from Zoro, was Robin, battling the creepiest looking woman they had ever seen. The Straw Hats and Jason's mouths fell.

"W-Who's that!?" exclaimed Chopper. "And Robin! Hey!" Robin was holding the woman's arms and legs down. She viciously squirmed in Robin's hold. Robin turned and looked at her fellow crewmates and Jason. "Hello, everyone," said Robin calmly. The arms that sprouted from the ground twisted Lawongo into submission. Lawongo spat at the archeologist. "You stupid bitch! Release me at once!"

Robin smiled and with one swift motion, cracked Lawongo's back. The witch screamed the loudest shrill the world had to offer. Nami, Usopp, Franky, and Jason covered their ears, while Zoro sheathed his swords, undeterred. Robin released the witch, hands disappearing everywhere. "Better?" asked Robin with fake concern. Lawongo roared in anger. "You paralyzed me you stupid whore!"

Ignoring her, Robin joined the rest of the crew, minus Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and Brook. "That woman will no longer be a threat," she began. Lawongo was wailing in agony. Nami actually felt sort of sorry for her. "Who is she?" asked the navigator. Robin told them about Lawongo and her mind control ability, Tropy's Devil Fruit, and Luffy's current state. Nami brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Luffy's dying!?" Nami exclaimed. Robin closed her eyes and nodded slowly. More tears began to fall from Nami's eyes. Everyone else looked down at the ground.

Rage began to also flow back into the orange-haired girl. "So she kissed Luffy to get control of him?" asked a rather disgruntled Nami. Robin nodded but was puzzled as to why Nami would ask that question that way.

"She did. It's the only way she could have gained control over him. Her saliva is the key source of mind control," explained Robin. Nami clenched her fists and her teeth. They shook violently. "And it tasted rather good!" spat Lawongo, laughing in both pain and pleasure. Nami glared at the woman with hateful eyes. Suddenly, she no longer felt any remorse for her.

Nami stormed over to the woman on the ground. Zoro raised a brow, wondering what her next move would be. Robin was thinking the same. With a swift kick, Nami sent Lawongo crashing into a black tree. The impact cracked Lawongo's head, knocking her unconscious. Nami flicked her head, somewhat satisfied and walked back to the group, eyes shielded from her bangs.

"Is everything okay?" asked Robin, knowing full well something was wrong. _I wonder…does Nami know this woman from somewhere? _

Nami kept her eyes shielded but nodded. "Yeah…everything's fine." Zoro decided to break the awkwardness with a question. "Robin, where is everyone else? And where is Tropy?"

Robin looked towards the hills in the distance. "They…what I remember, Usopp and Luffy were fighting each other and Usopp used an attack that sent him, Luffy, Brook, and Tropy flying yards away," she explained. Nami's eyebrows furrowed as she looked into the sky. For some reason, the sky was no longer pitch black. Instead, it was sort of red and orange, like a sunset. "Things are changing," breathed Nami, observing the rest of the town in the opposite direction. There were still the same destroyed buildings, but they no longer looked as scary as they did when it was dark.

Robin nodded in agreement. "I noticed that as well. It seems that this woman had something to do with it," said Robin, looking over at where Lawongo lay. Nami glared at her. "I just can't believe she kissed Luffy, that bitch," whispered Nami. Robin gave her a pondering look. "Why can't you believe it?" she inquired. Nami looked at Robin then quickly looked down.

Franky decided to finally speak. "She's in love with Luffy that's why! That bastard stole Nami and Luffy's first kiss!" cried the cyborg. Nami's jaw dropped. "FRANKY! Robin, wait, oh my gosh Franky! Dammit!" yelled Nami. She didn't know what to say. Zoro bore his teeth. "Way to go idiot. We were supposed to keep this between the three of us," scolded the swordsman. Franky shrugged his massive shoulders. "Love should not be kept a secret, it should blossom like flowers! Ow!"

Robin gave Nami a sympathetic look. "Don't worry Nami. I knew all along," said the archeologist. Nami quickly looked at Robin, mouth agape. "W-What? You knew all this time?!" exclaimed the orange-head. Robin giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth. "It was quite obvious no?" Nami couldn't believe it. But, this was Robin. She probably was the first to figure it out without being told. "H-How long have you known?" asked Nami. Robin smiled. "For about a month now. The two of you have been going at it. Don't worry, he loves you too," said Robin. Nami gave Robin a questioning look. "How do you know?" asked Nami, half hopeful, half doubtful. Robin's smile widened.

_About a month or so ago…_

"Hold on Luffy, you're going to hurt yourself!" exclaimed Nami. Luffy was preparing dinner for the rest of the crew. Yes, Luffy, the same Luffy who makes weird noises and facial expressions and acts like a five-year-old. Earlier that day, the crew played a game to see who would be cooking dinner that night. Sanji got sick and Chopper ordered him to stay away from cooking for the rest of the day. Therefore, the loser would have to cook dinner while the rest of the crew could go out and party on the new island they arrived on, called Drake's Lagoon. Since Luffy was the loser and the designated cook for the night, Nami decided to stay behind to make sure he wouldn't catch the ship on fire. Which was a good thing because the raven-haired boy just caught the oven on fire.

Nami slapped her forehead. "How can someone catch an oven on fire? Really!" cried Nami, rushing to put the fire out with water. Luffy grinned. "I got it!" Taking in a deep breath, the boy inhaled a great deal of air and exhaled strongly. Dishes flew in every direction, including at Nami. "Luffy stop it! You're go—"

Too late. A pot crashed into Nami's head, knocking the girl unconscious. Before she could hit the floor, Luffy caught her in his arms. Her head rocked back and her mouth parted slightly. "Nami!" cried Luffy. He began to panic. _Oh shit, what have I done!? _

Luffy was by no means a doctor, or anything other than a captain. He wasn't sure what to do. _Nami is going to kill me! _

Luffy studied the girl in his arms. Her face looked milky white and pure, something he didn't notice until now. Cocking his head slightly, he looked at her lips. The way they glistened under the light was mesmerizing. He noticed they were wet and sparkling. Bringing a finger to her lips, he slowly traced the buds. They were indeed wet and somewhat sticky. _What in the world is on her lips? _

The curious teen brought the girl to his lap where he lay her head down. He was intrigued with Nami for the oddest reasons. _Why am I feeling so…so…hungry? _ Luffy rubbed the sticky substance between his fingertips and sniffed it. It smelled like tangerines and strawberries. _She even smells like tangerines! This is so weird, but so cool! I wonder…does…does Nami taste like tangerines? _

Luffy gazed at her lips, then her enormous chest. It was slowly moving with her steady breathing. They looked like two small hills. Luffy smiled softly. He then studied her face as a whole. Her mouth was slightly open, breaths exiting now and then. Her lips were sparkling and bright pink, her hair was golden orange and clean. "Nami," whispered Luffy. He never really looked at his crewmates like he was with the girl in his lap. It was definitely something different. _Nami…you're so…so…_

Closing his eyes slightly, letting them flutter, his heart beat harshly against his chest aching for him to make a move. Luffy put a hand behind Nami's head and was slowly bringing his lips close to hers…

"Luffy? Is everything okay?" asked a certain black-haired woman. Luffy immediately halted his approach and put his hands in the air. "R-Robin! I…er…uh…hi!" gasped the young boy, frightened by her sudden appearance. Robin smiled. "It looks like I interrupted something. If you want me to lea—"

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING I SWEAR!" yelled Luffy, giving himself away. Robin giggled. "Luffy, don't be afraid. Shall we talk?" inquired the archeologist. Luffy sighed and lifted Nami up into his arms. "I want to take her back to her bed, if that's okay," said Luffy. Robin nodded. "Of course. I'll be here if you want to talk." A hand appeared near the door and opened it for Luffy to carry Nami outside. Once out on deck, the door closed. Luffy let out a soft sigh.

"Geez that was close," puffed the teenager. He looked at Nami again. She was just the way he left her, with glittering lips and a beautiful face. Luffy gulped and shook his head violently. _She needs rest! _

Luffy carried her to her room where another hand appeared and opened the door. "Thanks Robin," he muttered. The hand gave a thumbs up before disappearing. Luffy laid Nami down and took one last look at her before leaving. Closing the door, he leaned against it. The boy looked out into the sky. It was getting dark, with the sun setting. It was beautiful. _It looks almost as beautiful as…_

Luffy shook his head and walked back to the kitchen. He opened the door and came face to face with Robin who was patiently waiting for him, stirring a cup of coffee. Luffy sat down across from where she was sitting at the dinner table. Robin eyed Luffy while taking a long sip of coffee. Luffy swallowed hard. "S-So…why…why are you here?" asked the nervous boy, fidgeting in his chair like a leashed dog. Robin put the cup down and smiled. "I wanted a cup of coffee, as you can see. They didn't have any in town surprisingly. I do say, I didn't expect to come back seeing you two like this. I deeply apologize," said Robin sympathetically. Luffy started to sweat.

"No! Uhhh…it's okay! Really! Cups of coffee are fun! I mean, uhhh…Nami! She got hurt! It was all my fault for catching the oven on fire! I'm sorry!" shouted Luffy. Robin gave Luffy a surprised look. Luffy gulped again and stood up. "I'm thirsty! Damn I'm thirsty! Are you thirsty! Oh wait, you have coffee! Did I mention cups of coffee are fun! I mean, oh geez," cried the raven-haired teen. Robin let out a rare laugh. She held her side.

"Luffy, it is okay. What you did wasn't wrong. It was an accident and I'm sure Nami will understand," assured Robin. Luffy gave her a thoughtful look before slowly sitting down. "Do you want to talk about anything?" she asked, stirring the coffee some more. Luffy gripped the sides of the chair. He looked into Robin's dark eyes. They too, looked beautiful. He then slowly studied her chest which looked almost exactly like…

"Luffy?" asked Robin, bringing the boys eyes back to her own. Luffy snapped out of his trance. Robin smiled softly. "Oh yes, uhhhh…Nami! Nami…" Luffy looked down at the table. He wasn't sure what to say. Robin looked at the boy with warm eyes. "Luffy," began the woman in front of him. Luffy looked back up and gulped. "Firstly, do not be afraid of me. We've known each other for so long, you can tell me anything. Secondly, I know what you are going through. It's understandable for a young boy like yourself to be feeling these things you feel," explained Robin. Luffy tilted his head, amused.

"You are experiencing new feelings for Nami, aren't you?" asked Robin carefully. Luffy's sweat started to fall down the sides of his head. "W-What do you m-mean?" stammered the boy. Robin closed her eyes, mixing the coffee with steady hands. The room was beginning to get rather hot. "You're in love with her?" questioned Robin. Luffy could take no more.

"Nami is hot! I mean, it's hot in here! Really it is! Can we go outside?!" bellowed the nervous teen. Robin giggled. "Certainly, if that's where you want to go. But are you in love with Nami?" she asked again, making Luffy squirm eternally.

Luffy didn't know how to reply properly. After giving it some thought, he finally responded. "I don't know. This is the first time I've really looked at Nami. I know how weird that sounds, but while I was looking at her, I noticed how…uh…pretty she looked. Her lips were glittery too!" he suddenly remembered. "That's lip gloss dear," said Robin, taking another sip of coffee. Luffy cocked his head and crossed his arms. "Lip gloss? What the heck is that?" Robin smiled. "It's stuff girls use to make themselves look more attractive. I prefer lipstick but Nami likes lip gloss." Luffy smiled at the thought. "Well…Nami did look rather pretty," he said happily. Robin's smile reached a new length. "That's very sweet of you to say Luffy. So, you do like Nami? I mean, more than just a friend?" she asked again.

Luffy blinked a few times but then nodded. He let out a long sigh. "Robin…I've…I've really felt different around her recently. During those two years we were separated, I've thought about Nami more than everyone else, no offense," he apologized. Robin nodded for him to continue. "I thought about her, and her sweet smell and everything," he beamed. Robin chuckled at that one. "So yes, Robin I do love Nami. I love Nami a lot!" exclaimed the happy teen. Robin clapped her hands in approval.

"Luffy, you have to tell her. She will love to know how you feel," said Robin, finishing her coffee. Luffy frowned. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" asked Luffy, his heart now hitting a bump. Robin smiled. "You will never know until you ask right?" Luffy couldn't agree more. Beaming aloud, he got up and hugged Robin.

"Thank you Robin! You're a real friend!" laughed Luffy. Robin hugged him back. "What are Nakama for?" A loud burp echoed from outside.

"We're back!" cried Sanji. "Nami-san! I'm here for you!" sang Sanji. Luffy frowned again. "But…Sanji, he loves Nami too," said Luffy solemnly. Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "Luffy, follow your heart. It will take you to the right path. No matter what happens, listen to it. I have and now, I am here with you and the rest. Believe in yourself and in Nami." Luffy grinned and hugged Robin again.

"Will do," replied Luffy. His heart began to beat steadily, but faster than usual. All was in good time.

"That really happened?" asked Nami, wiping away another set of tears. They seemed to be a regular occurrence now in this gloomy place. Robin gave Nami a wink. "Yes, what I said was true. He really did say that about you. He really does care about you, Nami." Nami let out a soft laugh. "That day, I pounded him too for knocking me out. Oh, Luffy," chuckled Nami. Zoro let out a cough to indicate he wanted to say something. All eyes were on the swordsman.

"We need to go now. You said they flew off in some direction?" asked Zoro. Robin nodded. "Yes, they certainly did Zoro-san," she chirped. Zoro's face twitched. Franky eyed Robin. "Zoro…san?" asked the cyborg. Robin giggled and nodded. "Shall we go then?"

The Straw Hats and Jason took off for the hills. Robin and Nami remained a little further back than everyone else. "Zoro-san?" whispered Nami, looking at Robin with a cheeky grin. Robin smiled back. "It sounds rather nice, no? Or Zoro-kun?" Nami laughed. "Soooo Robin. Anything you want to tell me?" Nami teased. Robin winked at the orange-haired girl. "In time, I promise."

The two continued to remain further back from the rest. They were running at top speed, ready to face Tropy and Luffy. Nami clutched her heart. _Luffy…so all this time…you really have loved me. All this time…Luffy…_

The young woman smiled and then remembered something. "Oh Robin," said Nami. Robin turned to face her, still running. "What that witch did…it pissed me off. It still makes me mad. But, she didn't steal that first kiss from us," Nami said happily. Robin smiled. "So, there is still something you'd like to tell me?" Nami grinned and she giggled aloud. "Robin, there is much to tell you."

The six of them continued their run, ready to save their captain.

**Tada! Chapter complete. Thanks again you guys for the reviews as usual. And the favs, it makes me feel so special. A special thanks to Trunksmybaby for your nice reviews and of course everyone else. Thank you also for bearing with the long waits. I shall continue on. I hope this chapter was a little more insightful and happy. *Heart and Soul* **


	11. Chapter 11: Lost Soul

You, Me and an Adventure

**Nami discovers the truth of what happened to her and Luffy remains in great danger. **

Chapter 11: Lost Soul

"That's the truth, Sanji-kun," whispered Nami, her eyes staring at the floor of the kitchen. Sanji's palms were shaking uncontrollably. His eye was wide open, brow raised to the point of it straining. Heart racing, the cook dropped to his knees, shocked. He couldn't believe this was coming out of his dear Nami-san's pretty mouth. Earlier that day, Nami was acting rather recluse from the rest of the crew. She called Sanji into the kitchen, telling him that she had something to confess about. Eager, Sanji believed that it was to confess her love to him. Ironically, the confession of love was not for him, but for a certain 19-year-old teenage boy who sports a straw hat.

"I'm so sorry," Nami whispered again. She continued to apologize to the blonde in front of her, but her apologies had no effect on the distressed cook. Sanji could not say a word; nothing would exit his mouth, not even a breath of air. His eye twitched madly, along with his shaking fingers.

"There are plenty of pretty girls out there at sea," she assured him. Sanji gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists tightly. Nails dug into his flesh, his palms began to slowly bleed. The smell of the room was not of fresh food, but of dust and smoke. The very smoke that fumed from Sanji's head.

"N-Nami…" whispered Sanji, leaving out the popular 'san' from the name. Nami continued her gaze at the floor. Her arms remained in front of her, tangled in a troubled position. The young woman quickly glanced at the chef who met her gaze. Then she looked down as fast as she looked up. "S-Sanji-kun…" Nami began. She rubbed her hands together and played with her fingers. She wasn't sure how exactly to approach the matter.

"Nami…why?" asked Sanji, still leaving out the 'san'. He wasn't entirely sure he should even call her that anymore. Not with Luffy being her new love interest, it wouldn't seem to fit. It just didn't feel right. Nami looked up at Sanji, finally ready to end the awkwardness.

"Listen, I've loved Luffy for a long time now. He's sweet, he's cute, and he's everything I want in a man. Most importantly, he's loyal. LOYAL. As in, he doesn't womanize, he doesn't go girl crazy, he just loves me. And I love him," said Nami in a stern tone.

Sanji was now looking at the ground, shaking madly, freezing in his own pool of sorrow. His teeth were gritting intensely, making a noise that could pierce through eardrums. The sorry sap suddenly began to laugh madly. Nami blinked a couple of times, not understanding what was going on.

"Nami-san…" Sanji snickered, using the word 'san' again but not in his usual happy tone. The blonde was now laughing hysterically, causing the young woman in front of him to take a few steps back. "Don't lie to me like that Nami-san," snarled Sanji. Nami was feeling uneasy with Sanji's tone of voice. It was beginning to freak her out, let alone scare her.

"I'm not lying! Luffy and I…we're in love. And there is nothing you can do to stop u—"

_Smack! _Like a sharp knife, the palm of Sanji's hand stung intensely. Nami let out a scream, causing the rest of the crew to be startled. "What's going on down there?" asked Zoro from atop the crow's nest. Sanji bore his teeth, clenching his fists in anger.

"Nami-san…how dare you make up such a lie!" shouted the cook. Before he could hit her again, the door swung open. There stood the man of the subject, Monkey D. Luffy. His eyes were jet black, serious yet nonchalant. He was standing tall, fists clenched in balls. The boy looked at Sanji, then at Nami. Finally, he smiled. "I heard some noise. Is there food?" asked the joyful boy. Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"LUFFY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Enraged, Sanji leapt into the air, leg raised, ready to send Luffy miles away. "Oh! Look! A ladybug!" exclaimed the raven-haired teen. Reaching down, he picked it up, causing Sanji to soar into the open air outside and crashing into the ground.

Luffy smiled and looked at Nami. "Hey babe," he cooed. Nami flashed him a genuine smile. "Hey sexy," Nami returned, pulling Luffy close to her. Sanji got up from the ground and glowered at Luffy. "Bastard! Get your rubber hands off of her!" he screamed. Luffy winked at Sanji, lighting a fuse inside the blonde.

"Sorry, but you know the rules Sanji," said Luffy in an almost taunting manner. Sanji gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you talking about you shit?" Luffy smirked. "You know very well that all the meat on this ship is mine." With that, Luffy pulled Nami close and licked her face. The girl giggled to his touch. Sanji had had enough.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CAPTAIN!"

Charging at full speed, Sanji attempted to kick Luffy again. The rubber man easily dodged again with Nami wrapped in his rubber arms. Sanji went crashing into the fridge. "Fuck you," he cursed. Luffy laughed. "Sanji-kun, you're so funny," he mocked. Sanji punched the floor. "If I can't have her, no one can!" he yelled.

Nami pulled Luffy's chin so that he faced her. "Hey honey," she whispered. Luffy looked at her. Nami smiled. "He hit me." Luffy's face suddenly turned dark purple. Then, his arms, chest, legs, and feet turned the same color. His eyes became crimson red and almost demonic like. "YOU. YOU HIT HER!?" roared the angry teen.

Sanji was now lost in thought. His nose began to bleed profusely. _What the hell? _Nami suddenly started to cackle like some sort of witch. Her face twisted into a revolting expression, causing Sanji's nose to bleed even more. "Nami-san! W-What…what's going on!?" screamed the confused cook. Luffy let out a thunderous howl and stretched his arm, grabbing Sanji by the collar. Struggling, Sanji began to kick the demon boy.

"Luffy?! Eh!" Sanji's nosebleed was pouring now, streams gushing out of his nose holes. He brought his hands to cover it, but it proved useless. Looking into Luffy's bloodshot eyes, he nearly fainted from the horror.

"Sanji," Luffy whispered, still gripping his shirt collar with great force. Sanji twitched his eye. He looked at Nami who was no longer Nami, but a scary looking hag with the same bloodshot eyes that did not blink. He then looked at Luffy. "Sanji," he repeated, now gripping Sanji's throat. Sanji began to choke. "Wh...Wh…WHAT?!" he screeched in a painful reply.

Luffy grinned. "Nami is mine. Forever until the day I die." Sanji screamed in anguish. The sky turned pitch black while the sea turned blood red. Luffy hurled Sanji into the sky, laughing with the witch standing next to him. "Naaaaammmmmmmiiiiii-swwwwwaaaaannn!" cried Sanji, sailing far into the dark sky.

Sailing…sailing…

Far…

Across…

"Nami-san!" screamed Sanji, pushing himself off the floor of the mansion. The young chef panted loudly as he clutched his resounding heart. He was back inside the mansion, back where he…he didn't remember what happened.

"Nami-san…"

Sanji picked himself up and brushed his blood covered dress shirt. He was no longer wearing his trademark dress coat since he gave it to Jason to stay warm. Sanji looked at his bloody shirt. "Why am I covered in blood?" he wondered aloud. Sanji closed his eye and focused.

_That dream…That nightmare! Damn! It…that would never happen. Nami-san…Luffy! Damn that rubber…wait. This was just a nightmare. Nothing to be worried about. Nothing…I smacked Nami-san? Never! What the fuck! I'd never hit her! Of all the beautiful ladies…never Nami-san. Never…_

"It was just a nightmare," panted the cook, holding his chest. "Nami-san…she can't love Luffy. That's just stupid. She loves me." The cook still wondered why his shirt was stained with a generous amount of blood.

"I'm here…because…"

Sanji blinked a couple of times and reached for a cigarette and a lighter. Unfortunately, there were no cigarettes; he finished his final pack and left a new one in his coat pocket which Jason was wearing. "Shit," he mumbled aloud.

The chef scanned the area around him. In front of him was a large hole that looked like something crashed into it. Behind him was a candlelit hallway that seemed endless. Closing his eye, Sanji pretended to inhale a cigarette. Those little fags were a source of comfort. Although he didn't like smoking, the aroma and taste reminded him of the Baratie. He smoked in the first place to impress Chef Zeff and act tough. Since then, he never stopped.

"That hole…"

Sanji thought back to the nightmare. It bothered him that Luffy and Nami turned into hideous creatures, but he was even more interested that Nami told him she was in love with Luffy. As Nakama, they sailed together as one. They laughed together, they sang together, they were one. Nobody ever showed signs of affection or romance. Not this crew. It was brotherly love, sisterly love. Romance existed only in the mind of the adventurer whose treasure hid beneath the ends of the earth. Romance could never exist between the Straw Hat crew. It was impossible. Impossible for someone like Sanji to believe.

Sanji stuffed his hands into his pockets. His left hand bumped into something resting in his pocket. _Eh? A lighter? _

Lifting out what seemed like a small box, Sanji examined the object. It was made of some sort of velvet material. Smiling, he remembered. "Well, how long has this been in there?" Opening it, he admired the small ring resting snuggly in the slit of the bottom half. The small circle was made of pure gold and attached to it was a small orange tangerine, decorated with an emerald leaf. Taking one last look, Sanji closed the box and smoothed the velvet box with his thumb.

"Yeah…that's right," he whispered to himself. Sanji looked outside from the large hole. The sky was no longer pitch black and sinister. Instead, it was almost like a compelling sunset, painted to a distraught degree.

"Nami-san…when this adventure ends…I…I will ask you…t—"

All of a sudden, a piercing scream echoed across the dirt covered land. Sanji quickly stuffed the box into his pocket and glanced outside. There, sitting on the ground, was what looked like a woman. "Lady!" exclaimed Sanji. Then, like a boxing glove to the face, Sanji remembered everything in a split second.

_Tropy! This hole was from when I kicked that bastard outside! Damn, he must have gotten away. Nami-san…oh my gosh…NAKED NAMI-SAN! _

Sanji's eye turned into a heart while blood gushed out of his nose.

_Well…that explains the blood…_

The screaming continued on. Sanji quickly shook his head and jumped down from the top of the ledge, wiping away the blood from his nose. He landed quite harshly, but felt queasy after getting a better look at the woman staring at him. Standing in front of him, just yards away, was the same scary looking hag from his nightmare. Sanji's mouth opened wide, his eye shaking slightly.

"You…" he breathed, unsure what to say to the witch who haunted him from before. Lawongo let out a weak laugh. "They…they ran away!" she yelled, startling Sanji enough for him to stumble backwards. "Who got away?" asked the blonde, still freaked out by her wide eyes and blood stained body. Unlike most women, Lawongo was a sore sight for eyes.

Lawongo slowly rose from the ground. Sanji backed away slightly. Brushing herself off, Lawongo showed her nasty teeth. The blonde felt like throwing up. "Those whores! A swordsman, a huge robot, a dog, and some kid!" she spat. Sanji's mouth fell again.

"Those are my crewmates! Wait, did you just say 'whores'?" growled Sanji. He wasn't in the mood to fight right now. He was more concerned with finding his crewmates, especially Nami. Lawongo's awkward toothy expression vanished instantly. In its place was an angry set of teeth, sharper ones with blood. "Yeah, whores! Those sluts gave me a ton of pain!"

Sanji heard enough. "No one calls Nami-san and Robin-chan whores and sluts!" Sanji lifted his leg and shot it straight at Lawongo. The witch screamed but no pain followed. Sanji's leg instead hit the tree behind her that knocked her out. The tree cracked loudly. "That could have been your head cracking," whispered Sanji. Lawongo growled. "But lucky for you, I don't hit ladies. No matter how hideous they might be, I will not hurt them. Especially Nami-san," he said, thinking back to the nightmare where he 'smacked' the orange beauty.

Lawongo laughed. "You're a real gentleman aren't you?" Sanji grinned. "Of course. I'm Prince Charming, Black Leg Sanji," he said proudly. Lawongo beamed, her skin straining her wrinkly face. "I'm glad to hear it! You'll be my new husband!"

The witch grabbed Sanji's collar and pulled him close. However, the tree snapped in half and came down on Lawongo's head. Sanji yanked himself away just in time as the tree crashed down on the evil woman's skull, pinning her down and killing her instantly.

Sanji looked at the deceased worm trapped under the tree. Suddenly, she dissolved into a black dust, leaving no trace behind as the wind brushed her remains away. "New husband?" he asked aloud. Dusting himself off, Sanji tapped his foot to the ground, adjusting his shoe. "That was freaky as hell. But anyway…they ran off, huh? But where…"

Sanji looked around in circles, trying to figure out where they fled.

"They could be anywhere dammit all! Oh well, might as well get my legs working."

With that being said, Sanji burst into full speed, following a set of faint tracks left behind in the dirt from his fellow comrades, his Nakama…

_A number of miles away…_

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Usopp in a very exhausted voice. The teenager collapsed to the ground, joining his fellow Nakama who was now sound asleep…or that's what it looked like.

Usopp panted heavily, thinking back to what occurred just moments before. He and Luffy fought for what seemed like ages. The two were not on par; Luffy was easily the more skilled and prominent warrior in the battle. Usopp used his bag of tricks to his advantage, slowing the Straw Hat boy down rather than using brute force. It managed to work until finally, Luffy fell to the ground, defeated. Usopp wasn't sure how he managed to claim victory.

_I don't get it…he must have taken in too much pain. Every punch he landed…it affected himself more than it did to me. _

Usopp turned his head to get a glimpse of his captain lying parallel to him. He wasn't breathing, just lying there, almost dead-like. "Heh, he must be asleep," he decided. The sniper slowly picked himself up and focused his attention to the fight commencing just yards away.

Brook and Tropy were in the middle of an all out sword battle. While Brook wielded his trademark cane sword, Tropy was dueling using his pair of surgical knives. The battle sounded with multiple metal sounds. Tropy was fighting much more serious than he did previously. He decided this battle would be to kill. Although of course, Brook was considered dead already.

"You are certainly a gallant fighter," praised Brook, proceeding to jab at his associate rival. Tropy managed a smile. "I have to admit skull, you're not that bad yourself." The doctor took a huge swing at Brook's cane, sending the skeleton back a few paces.

"However, this battle must end. And I must find my wife so that we can leave this shit place and into the New World. I have a feeling she must be close," said the perverted man. Usopp walked over to Brook's side and pulled out his Kabuto. "Let's end this guy, Brook," he offered. Brook nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing." But before the two could take action, Tropy clapped his hands violently together. The two crewmates turned to see what he was applauding and saw Nami, Robin, Zoro, Franky, Chopper, and Jason running towards them.

"Ah, I told you so! Here she comes now! Well my dear that was fast!" exclaimed Tropy. The doctor grinned wildly, letting his entire guard down. He expected the orange-haired girl to embrace him and smother him with juicy kisses. However, Nami's eyes were shielded by her bangs as she sprinted towards Tropy full speed like a sea train on course. "Darling! Give your husband a hu—"

Nami sent a blazing upwards kick, Sanji-style, directly into Tropy's crotch. The man screamed in a shrill similar to Lawongo's annoying cries. The pervert landed on his butt, holding his privates with tender care. That didn't stop Nami. The girl proceeded to kick Tropy, hitting him anywhere and everywhere. The rest of the Straw Hats and Jason stood in awe.

"What the fuck are you doing! Dammit bitch, stop kicking me!" shouted Tropy, trying desperately to cover his crotch whilst protecting his face. With skilled precision, Nami stepped on Tropy's fingers, sending them away from his crotch so that she could plant a foot down on the blonde's meatballs. Tropy began to cry violently.

"FUCK! STOP! DAMMIT, PLEASE!" wailed Tropy. Nami clenched her teeth, crushing Tropy's ball sack in the process with her high heels. "There better be some fucking semen in there!" yelled the navigator, forcing more pressure onto the poor pervert's jewels. Tropy was unable to reply. He was too busy screaming in pain. The more he struggled, the more pressure was applied to the sponge balls.

Nami finally decided to stop crushing his balls in order for him to talk. But the doctor was too busy drowning in his lake of tears to say anything. "Answer me, you perverted asshole!" demanded Nami, shaking violently at the thought of this man abusing her virgin body.

Sniffling, Tropy spoke, though not as clearly as Nami wanted. "I-I-I-I…holy s-sh-shi-shit! Y-You, y-you…" His voice trailed off and he continued to sob uncontrollably. Nami was not even close to satisfaction.

"Listen you stupid perv!" she hollered, taking both ends of his collared shirt into her shaking hands. "I swear, if you had sex with me, I am going to kill you right now!" Nami's eyes filled with tears again, her mind also thinking of Luffy at the same time. _Where is Luffy anyway? _

That thought would have to wait. She needed to know now so that she could end this pervert's life once and for all, if necessary. The young woman never killed in her life, she couldn't even bring herself to kill Arlong even if she could. Murder was never a question to be answered. But this could be the exception. Especially if he violated her more than just touching. Nami bore her teeth at the agonized Tropy, still crying aloud for the Straw Hats to hear.

"Well?!" she barked as she shook Tropy with an ample amount of revealed fury. The doctor continued to only sob, holding his privates with his shaking hands.

"That's it dammit! I'm killing you!" she screamed. Tropy held up his hands as fast as he could. "Wait! Dammit, wait!" he cried. His sniffles turned into a sudden rage. "You went too far bitch! Though I'd make you my wife, you went too far!" Tropy screamed. The blonde quickly grabbed Nami's arms and squeezed them. Nami yelped like a hurt dog. The Straw Hats quickly perked from their awaited stance, but Zoro was the one to act quickest.

With one swift and precise slice, he sent Tropy flying through the air, a rush of wind cutting through his tuxedo. Nami looked at her arms. Thankfully, he only squeezed them harshly, he didn't actually use his Devil Fruit ability, perhaps because he didn't want to truly hurt her.

Zoro sheathed his sword, and grinned in contentment. "That's for earlier," he growled. Tropy landed on the ground, right next to where Luffy was lying. Nami covered her mouth with her hands. "LUFFY!" she cried. Nami rushed over to Luffy and gasped at the sight in front of her. Luffy was covered from head to toe in bruises and blood. His entire body was a dark purple, including his feet. Strangely, his lips remained bright pink and curious as they always did.

Nami began to cry hysterically. She couldn't believe this was her captain, her savior, her love. Scarily, the boy did not exhale a single breath. He was as still as a bird watching its prey. Tropy began to cackle. Nami stopped crying to look at the poor sap next to her. He was also lying still, badly wounded from Zoro's attack. Tropy licked his lips. "Come here, baby, kiss me before I di—"

Nami kicked Tropy's face, causing him to cough up some blood. She kicked his side again, but the doctor was in no condition to react anymore. The kicks did nothing to deter him.

"I'll…I'll tell you…" he whispered, his voice sounding close to death. Nami furrowed her eyebrows and listened. Tropy managed a weak smile. This infuriated the young woman.

"I did not have sex with you," he squeaked, cringing and wincing at the pain that now entered his body. He coughed up more blood and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Liar!" Nami barked, clenching her teeth so hard they felt like shattering. Tropy shook his head slowly. "I am telling you the truth. You'll eventually see. You won't be pregnant. No chance. Even if I did have sex with you now, it wouldn't work since you destroyed my balls," he cried. Nami huffed. "I'd never have sex with you, you sick perverted freak."

Nami looked down at her breasts, then her legs. "So tell me this, asshole, why does my vagina hurt? Why is there pain? Why was there dry blood?"

The rest of the Straw Hats and Jason tried to remain serious, but this conversation was a little unsettling for them. Especially Zoro who had virtually no clue about sex or anything Nami was saying. Well, there was that dream he had…

Nami glanced at Luffy who still remained frozen. "And fix Luffy! Turn him back to normal! Now!"

Tropy let out a laugh. Nami glared at Tropy, tired of his arrogance and ego. "Just because it hurts, doesn't mean I put my penis in your sweet pussy," he chuckled, but quickly held his crushed ball sack after Nami stomped on it again. "Tell me then!" she demanded. Tropy sighed long and hard, careful not to piss her off even more.

"When you woke up, did you come across a rubber sock-like thing?" asked the blonde. Nami thought about it for a moment but nodded. "Yeah, so what?" Tropy closed his eyes and smiled. "That was a condom. For a girl who knows about sex, you sure are dumb," laughed the blonde. Nami kicked him again and Tropy stopped. "I was going to have sex with you, I admit it. I lubricated that condom and put it on my dick, but before I could proceed with intercourse, I decided to use a dildo instead as a little entertainment."

Nami raised her brows, confused. She never heard of a condom or a dildo before. Was a dildo…could that have been that green banana thing? "Wait, was that that green thing I found next to me when I woke up?" she asked, anger boiling inside her like a volcano. Tropy grinned. "Yes, my dear, that's what that thing is. Your pussy hurts because I put that thing in your vagina and forced it into your virgin flesh. That's why it bled."

Nami dropped down to the ground. Her eyes began to quiver with so much pain and grief. This man…he was insane. He was a psychotic monster, a devil. He was everything she was told about as a young girl. Nojiko had explained to her about perverted monsters who raped young girls. Although she wasn't raped, she was violated beyond extremes. It was terrifying and unorthodox. It was criminal and disgusting. It was…pain.

"Anything else you wanna know?" he taunted. Nami stared hard at the doctor who was panting like a maniac. She really wanted to kill him. It was a feeling she never felt before. "What. Else. Did. You. Do. To. Me?!" she demanded in parts, emphasizing every word that exited her parched mouth. It was dry and in need of moisture. She hadn't drunken any fluids since that disgusting 'wine' Tropy gave her. Now, she felt thirstier than ever.

Tropy let out another wave of coughs. The Straw Hats and Jason remained silent, taking in the words that Tropy explained to their navigator. No one could believe it. This was something unimaginable. Robin and Zoro had their eyes closed, Franky stood still, motionless, Chopper was weeping silently, Jason frowned at the ground, and Brook and Usopp had their mouths open, with no words to offer.

"You were unconscious from my drug I put in the wine. While asleep, I toyed with your body. I played with every part, from squeezing your boobs, to kissing your lips. I licked your pussy dr—"

Nami kicked Tropy with the hardest kick in her arsenal. The blonde groaned in desolation as he crashed into a nearby shrub. He laid there, calm as the breeze. Nami felt her entire body shut down. She fell down, exhausted. Her body gave up from the stress, anger, and rage. "Nami!" yelled Chopper, who stopped crying and hurried over to the young woman. Zoro clicked his tongue. "Chopper why didn't you go to Luffy first off?" Chopper looked at Zoro. "I'm sorry! I was…I was interested in learning what happened to Nami I didn't think about Luffy!"

Chopper rushed over to both of his crewmates and examined both. Nami lay on the ground, motionless, not unconscious, but not comprehensive. Luffy on the other hand was in a much worse state. He was totally unconscious and out. His body was ravaged with sores and bruises, so bad it looked like he was a shrunken corpse. His face was unrecognizable now, with wrinkles and blood mixed into one. Chopper began to tear up.

"Y-You…y-you…guys…" stammered the reindeer in a frightful voice. The Straw Hats and Jason hurried over to Chopper and examined their captain. "Oh my gosh," gasped Usopp. Zoro's expression hardened. "He looks deader than me!" exclaimed Brook. Usopp smacked his afro.

Chopper's hoofs bean to shake. He looked rather dead himself. "There's…there's…" Tears started to fall from the reindeer's eyes. Zoro's brows furrowed. "What is it, Chopper?"

Chopper was now crying hard. "Luffy's…Luffy's…DEAD!"

The wind stopped. The air became stagnant, the scent was strong of blood and gore. The Straw Hats and Jason remained cold, cold as a river in the winter snow. Nothing moved. Everything was lost.

"LUFFY!" screamed Nami from the ground. Nami wrapped her arms around her deceased captain, cradling his wrinkly and purple skin with her own smooth skin. The two features contrasted so differently, yet they seemed so alike at that moment.

The Straw Hats began to cry. Even Zoro put his hand to his face, shielding the tears falling from his eye. A laugh quickly interrupted the sobs. Everyone looked over to where Tropy lay, panting harder than ever before. Nami held Luffy tight, holding his newspaper skin fiercely. Her tears fell on the boy, making him lightly moist.

"You win, Straw Hats. You win. I have no point in living anymore. My scrotum is finished; my life is destroyed. Nami," he said, looking squarely at Nami in the eyes. The young girl's tears blurred her vision. "I love you," he simply replied. Taking a knife from his tux, he plunged it into his heart, ending his life forever. With one last breath, the evil Doctor Nefarious Tropy, was finished.

"That bastard!" cried Usopp, crying hard with Brook in a strong embrace. Franky roared in huge sobs, holding Jason in a hard grip. The boy began to gasp for air. Zoro put an arm to his face, keeping himself hidden while Robin let the tears go down. The archeologist studied the orange-head who was holding Luffy ever so dearly. She was wailing in pain, her tears splashing against the raven-haired teen. She noticed the boy no longer sported his straw hat. It went missing some time during the chaos. There was no point finding it, not that he was now dead.

"_I think she's really cute, Robin!" giggled Luffy in his childish demeanor. Robin closed her eyes and smiled wide. "Hahaha, Luffy, tell her not me. I thought you were going to tell her about how you felt, no?" Luffy's grin went skyward. "I'll tell her…but not with my words. My lips will do the talking!" The young boy laughed while Robin let out a small giggle. "Luffy…" _

The Straw Hats continued their crying. Nami kept her embrace, snuggling close to Luffy, whispering something in his ear while her tears dripped on his neck. "Luffy," she whispered. The boy could not answer. Dead, he remained motionless. However, Nami continued to speak. "Luffy…I'm…I'm…Luffy…I'm so sorry. I'm…so sorry! Luffy! LUFFY!"

The navigator screamed in agony. Her screams were so loud, they triggered the eardrums of a certain lurking beast.

"Luffy," she said again, hugging his face so tight, if he was awake he'd be wailing in pain too. "I love you so much…I never told you that…I will never get to…Luffy!" Nami stared at the boy through her tears as she hiccupped and cried aloud. Despite his features, he was still the same Luffy. Still the same childish teen who loved adventure. He would never change. Never.

"That kiss…I told you not to kiss me again," she whispered, her lips close to his neck rather than his ears. Her tears continued to hamper her vision but she didn't care about seeing. Sight was not important now. But taste…

Nami looked at Luffy and used all her strength to work a small smile. "I never said I couldn't kiss you again though. Eh, Luffy?"

Nami lifted the young boys face up to hers and studied his lips through her teardrops. She stroked the rough skin on his cheek and held his face with the palm of her hand. The Straw Hats and Jason waited for her next move. The wind began to blow. The sky began to turn bright pink.

"Luffy…"

The young girl pressed her lips on Luffy's, hugging him in a comforting embrace, not letting a single moment pass her by. The thirst she acquired strangely disappeared. For a second, everything remained fixed. But then, like her heart, it raced quickly before settling down.

**Ladies and Gentlemen…we are back to the Great Depression. For now at least. Another sappy chapter to add to the collection. I've been reading my FanFic now, (Pretty lame right?) and I can't stand the number of grammar errors. It's ridiculous! Ugh, I hate messing up! But hey, I hope to improve. Thank you again everyone. *Heart and Soul* **


	12. Chapter 12: Found Heart

You, Me and an Adventure

**The Straw Hats must escape the Stredivization with their captain, Monkey D. Luffy. **

Chapter 12: Found Heart

Nami slowly pulled away from Luffy's lips, hoping the young boy would open his eyes and smile at her. His taste did not change from the last time they met lips. The young girl instantly thought back to that moment, despite the situation.

"_Yes, no more kissing. Got it? Are we clear?" Nami snapped. "Okay fiiiiine," whined Luffy. He stuck his hands in his pockets and made puckering sounds with his lips. _

"_Cheer up silly we're here for an adventure right? We haven't even made it up the hill yet. There's adventure waiting!" Nami exclaimed. _

"_You're right! It's adventure time!" Luffy bellowed. Nami and Luffy laughed together as the orange head grabbed the teenager's hand, racing up the hill. It was a large hill, pink and majestic just like Luffy's lips. _

_Luffy's lips? Why were they so majestic? Could a pair of facial features be so intriguing and delightful? Why did they feel so good? Luffy should have rough skin! Why did it taste good too? Luffy should taste disgusting, considering he puts his mouth on anything that he finds 'delicious'. But no, Luffy wasn't bad tasting at all. His taste was indescribable. Not even meaty, more like…warmth and bliss. Are they even tastes?_

_Nami hadn't noticed that she stopped walking and was standing on the incline of the hill, thinking to herself with a hand to her chin. Luffy tugged on her other hand which was still intertwined with his. "Ummmmm, Nami? Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the girl slightly drooling as well. Luffy wanted to go and lick it up to be cute but remembered what Nami told him. _

_Eventually, the girl quickly snapped from her thoughts and wiped away the drool that formed from her perfect lips. She looked at Luffy and then his hand. She smiled. _

"_Luffy?" she suddenly asked, perking the young boy's interest. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can you promise me something?" _

_Luffy released the hold on her hand so that he could face her appropriately. "Sure, what's up?" _

_Nami's eyelids closed somewhat as she inhaled the fresh air. This moment would be something of romance, with the beautiful scenes and Luffy and her all alone. This moment, she wished could last an eternity despite knowing full well it would have to end sometime. _

"_Promise me you won't ever leave me," whispered the navigator. Her captain could only blink a few times, not fully grasping why she would make him promise her something like that. It was a bit abrupt and unnecessary. However, Luffy grinned wide. _

"_Of course Nami! I promise to always be here for you when you need me, no matter what comes our way. Because you…you are my Nakama!" Luffy proudly wrapped his arms around Nami in a tight hug. Nami wasn't so certain for some reason. She pressed her hands on his chest and gently pushed away from his hug though still wrapped in it. His chest was rock solid and muscular which made her feel hot inside. The boy smiled at her, showing his signature toothy grin. _

_Nami placed a hand on his cheek, startling him. It felt extremely soft and gentle. Luffy tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Nami?" _

_The orange-haired beauty lightly rubbed his face with her thumb. Her eyes seemed pleading, yearning for him to give into her. "Luffy…I can't ever loose you. You're an idiot sometimes and you make me angry occasionally…but Luffy…I care so much about you…" The girl stopped unexpectedly and looked at Luffy's chest. The boy felt extremely confused but understood what she was saying. He felt the exact same way. _

_Luffy examined the girl wrapped in his arms. For one, she was incredibly gorgeous. He had never seen a girl so beautiful as Nami. She was wearing his precious straw hat and hid her face with the brim. It made her look so cute and innocent. Luffy's face softened as he guided Nami's chin with a finger so that she could look into his eyes. _

"_Nami, I swear on the hat you're wearing and my heart and soul that I will never leave you for anything. I promise to protect and keep you safe for the rest of your life. I give you my word as a pirate," he assured her. Nami instantly felt tears come to her brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck and buried her face in his chest. Luffy grinned and put a hand on his straw hat. _

"_Thank you, Luffy," she whispered. Luffy could only snicker to himself as the two embraced. Then, they once again started up the hill, ready for their next adventure together. _

Nami was left disappointed when he remained motionless as he was before the kiss. The orange-haired girl felt the tears threatening her sight once again.

"LUFFY! PLEASE LUFFY! PLEASE! WAKE UP! LUFFY!"

Nami clutched the boy in her arms, refusing to let him go. She wailed hysterically, screaming Luffy's name multiple times. Her heart was breaking with every second. Every muscle in her body ached for her to get some rest. The young woman refused to do so until her captain was alive again.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed throughout the land, causing everyone to be on alert. Robin brushed away her own set of tears and walked next to Nami, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nami…" she whispered trying to remain composed, more so than the rest of her crewmates who continued to sob for their captain.

The navigator looked at Robin with puffy eyes. Tears continued to splash on Luffy. Robin tucked a stray lock of hair out of her face and gave Nami's shoulder a squeeze. "We need to leave this place as soon as possible. I fear something horrible is heading our way," ushered the archeologist. However, Nami couldn't move from the ground. She looked down and shaded her eyes with her bangs. She continued to choke on her tears and hiccupped from the force of sadness that ravaged her body.

"I-I-I c-c-can't l-l-leave L-Luffy," stammered Nami. Robin felt her tears coming again. "We'll…we'll take him with—"

"ROBIN-CHWAN! NAAAAAAAMMMMIIII-SWWWWWAAAANNN!" echoed a familiar voice. Zoro quickly wiped away his tears and angrily glared at Sanji who was spinning around with hearts in his eyes. "Shut up you moron! This isn't the time to be acting like a damn idiot!" barked the swordsman. Sanji stopped spinning and spat at the green-haired man. "Tch, what's your problem bastard? Wanna fi—"

Zoro grabbed Sanji's collar and threw him to the ground. Sanji gasped and gave Zoro a death look. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zoro roared. The rest of the Straw Hats and Jason stopped crying for an instant to watch the two. "What the hell is your problem, Marimo?!" Sanji gasped angrily, internally asking for answers. Zoro clenched his fists together and shook madly.

"LUFFY IS DEAD, BAKA!" he screamed.

Sanji's mouth dropped down to the ground. The cook began to tremble. "W-What…did you say?"

Zoro closed his eye, shaking. "You heard me, dumbass! This isn't the time for you to be acting like a queer!" Sanji smacked at Zoro's grip and sat up. Adjusting his tie, Sanji looked around. "L-Luffy…dead?! What the fuck happened!?"

The blonde spotted Nami holding what looked like an oversized prune. Walking over, he noticed it was sporting a cardigan and jean shorts similar to his captain.

"L-Luffy?!"

Sanji dropped to the ground next to the sobbing orange-haired girl. Robin closed her eyes once again, tears trickling down her face. Sanji quivered at the sight in front of him. Luffy, if it was Luffy, looked like one of the corpses he fought back in the mansion. Sanji brought a hand up to his face, stunned. "What happened to him?!" demanded the blonde. Nami looked at Sanji with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "T-T-T-Tropy," she managed to stutter.

Sanji's dropped jaw turned into clenched teeth. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

Nami shook her head. "H-H-He's d-dead." The navigator pointed to Tropy who was lying out cold, forever gone. Sanji spat again. Then, he looked at Luffy. Before the blonde could say anything more, a sound of thunder erupted behind him. "What the heck was that?!" he exclaimed.

Standing now before them all was a large beast. It looked like some sort of devil with horns and fangs. Its eyes were crimson red and bloodshot, similar to a particular woman they once knew. It began to wheeze in heavy breathes, creeping them all out. The scariest part was how it was covered in fur from head to toe, its toes actually being hoofs.

"Anybody know what the hell that is?!" shrieked Sanji. Zoro unsheathed his swords while Usopp, Franky, Robin, Chopper, and Brook prepared for the worst. Nami didn't even flinch at the sight of the beast. She merely sat on the ground with Luffy held close to her breast.

"Now's not the time for you to be looking for a fight," growled Sanji. The cook still had Tropy set on his mind. He remembered Luffy telling him that Tropy was going to 'have his way with Nami'. The blonde was angrier than ever that that man was now dead.

The beast roared loudly again. Pounding its fur covered chest, it charged at Nami. Sanji immediately intercepted the charge with a fierce kick. "Get your filthy self away from Nami-san!" yelled the chef. Robin sprouted arms and put the beast in a hold. However, the beast somehow managed to tear away from her hands. The enormous creature head butted Sanji with lightning speed, sending the chef down on the ground.

"Shit, it's actually pretty damn strong!" gasped Sanji. Franky aimed at the beast with his radical beam. "Try this on for size, you creepy fiend!" bellowed the cyborg. But before his blast could hit the furry monster, it dodged the attack and head butted the cyborg knocking him down. Then, it struck Usopp, Chopper, Jason, and Brook aside like they were rag dolls.

Zoro unsheathed his swords and ran at the beast head on. However, it once again disappeared before sending Zoro flying with a devastating punch. Coughing, Zoro eyed the beast. "Just what the hell are you?" growled the swordsman. Although this monster wasn't the toughest foe in Zoro's gallery, it was certainly a problem that needed time to figure out. The beast laughed in a fiendish tone. The Straw Hats were taken back.

"I am the Stredivization's omen!" declared the beast. "I am Lopy!"

Sanji walked over to Jason and reached in the concealed pockets from his jacket. Shuffling around, the cook pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag. "Lopy? That sounds a lot like that pain in the ass, Tropy," said Sanji calmly. Lopy turned his bloodshot crimson eyes to Sanji. "Where is he?!" demanded the beast. Sanji flicked his thumb to where Tropy lay, dead as a doorknob. Lopy roared in rage.

"What the hell do you care?" asked Sanji, annoyed as ever. He wanted to comfort Nami and get Luffy taken care of. The cook refused to believe his captain was dead. Sanji knew that Luffy could take any kind of pain; he faced bigger foes than Tropy in the past. It didn't seem likely that his captain, worth 400 million beri, could be dead. Unconscious maybe, but not dead.

Lopy roared again. "THAT'S MY FATHER!"

Sanji's jaw dropped and his cigarette fell to the ground. All of the Straw Hats gasped in disbelief, including Jason. Nami stopped crying and looked at the beast. How could that creature be Tropy's son?

"How is that possible?" inquired Sanji, thinking the same question everyone else was. Lopy began to drool from his mouth. His fur stood on end, making himself demonic like, even more so than he already was.

"Tropy is my father," Lopy said in a calmer tone. It sounded hoarse regardless and it made everyone creeped out. "My mother is Lawongo. Where is she?!" demanded the beast. Everyone's jaw dropped now. "Lawongo?!" exclaimed Nami, resting Luffy's head snuggly on the ground. His face and body was still purple but it was no longer rough and wrinkly like it had been earlier. The purple color was also turning lighter and not as dark. Something was happening to the boy.

"Where is she?!" the monster roared at Nami. The orange-haired girl could no longer produce anymore tears. Her whole body ached from the stress and anger that was present, but things have changed quite a bit, especially the situation. "Lawongo…I don't know! She should still be by that tree," whispered Nami. Sanji's face immediately fell.

"Wait…oh no…was it some ugly looking lady with red eyes that could scare grown men?" asked the cook, shaking slightly. Nami nodded with a raised brow. How did Sanji know? Did he come across her?

"S-She's…she's…d-dead," stammered the blonde, looking straight at Lopy while spilling the words from his mouth. The beast's eyes widened as it roared a horrifying boom across the land. Everyone held their ears shut.

"YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

With that, the monster opened its mouth and sent a shock wave at Sanji, Robin and Nami. While the former flew quite a distance back, Nami fell down on the ground next to her deceased captain whose face was now back to normal, though no one paid any attention to him.

Lopy grabbed Nami by the neck, picking her up from the ground and began to choke her. The young woman gasped and yelped in pain. "Get your filthy hands off her you crap!" yelled Sanji. Lopy once again sent another vocal wave at the cook, sending him into Zoro and then Usopp, Franky and Brook.

"You killed her, didn't you?!" hollered the beast. Nami winced and coughed in its hold. Lopy was something different. She couldn't understand how Lawongo and Tropy could make such a child. It seemed very unlikely!

The beast seemed to read her thoughts. Tightening his grip, he squeezed Nami's neck harder. The girl was close to passing out. "My mother created me through a spell," Lopy unexpectedly stated, but it was something Nami wanted to know anyway. "She proclaimed her love to Tropy and called him husband," he continued. Nami had to grab Lopy's clenched hand in order to ease the tension, though it barely worked.

The Straw Hats attempted to strike again, but Lopy sent them back with another shock wave. The sound of the attack hurt Nami's ears. Everything was ringing and she felt lost in another world.

"S-S-So y-you're n-not r-really T-Tropy's s-son?" Nami choked. Lopy growled at the question. "He was my father! And you killed him and my mother!" yelled the furry fiend. "And now…now you will DIE!"

The Straw Hats screamed in unison. For a moment, the world seemed to go in slow motion. Lopy raised his claw in the air, ready to strike Nami and end her. _Well Luffy…I guess now we can be together. Looks like this is the end. I'll see you soon. _

The orange head closed her eyes shut and waited for the blow. As expected, a blow came, but not for her. Instead, a rubber fist smashed Lopy in the face with inhuman speed. The grip around her throat released, causing the girl to fall to the ground. Coughing, she opened her eyes to see her captain, Monkey D. Luffy, standing with an angry facial expression that she never saw him use before. The boy panted in fury as he snapped his fist back. Everything stopped for a second. And then…

"LUFFY!"

Nami immediately jumped up and ran to her captain, throwing herself on top of him. "Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" she exclaimed happily, kissing Luffy all over the face. The boy remained on the ground, undeterred with the same angry expression.

"I can't believe it!" cried Usopp happily. He joined Franky, Brook and Jason in a celebrate hug. Chopper jumped on Zoro's head and hugged it. "Get off me, Chopper!" demanded the swordsman, though he was happy to know his captain was safe and alive. Robin giggled while Sanji…

"Nami-san…" whispered the cook, stunned that his Nami-swan was kissing Luffy, even though the teen did not return the kisses. Sanji fell on his knees. Zoro walked over and gave him a smack on the back. "Cheer up, Dart Brows, we'll bring you up to speed," promised Zoro. Sanji glared at the swordsman. "What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped. The green-haired man grinned. "Oh, nothing. Only that Nami is in love with Luffy is all."

That was all Sanji needed to hear. The blonde chef fainted. "Sanji!" shouted Chopper, rushing to his comrade's side. Zoro huffed. "What an idiot."

Nami continued to kiss Luffy with her arms around him. However, instead of kissing her back, Luffy held Nami's sides and lifted her off him. "Luffy?" asked Nami, confused. The teen quickly jumped at the rising Lopy and pounded him again with another punch. Then he started his Gatling Gun in a heated rage. Punch after punch, he landed severe blows to the monster. The boy screamed in anger, letting his wrath take over. Nami's mouth opened wide. "Luffy!?"

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH MY NAVIGATOR!" he screamed, landing more bloody punches into the fiend. Lopy was within an inch of death before Nami grabbed him from behind.

"Luffy! It's okay, Luffy! I'm here," she assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Luffy panted furiously, exhaling each breath in a dramatic fashion. "I'm going to kill him!" he barked, scaring Nami slightly.

Lopy's body began to twitch before it crumbled up into dust and blew away with the wind. Luffy huffed in slight satisfaction. "I'd land more punches on that bastard if I could," mumbled the boy. Nami tightened her hold on Luffy's waist and pressed her cheek on his back. "Luffy…it's okay…"

Luffy turned around to face Nami. The girl smiled at him and hugged him now from the front. Luffy's eyebrows furrowed. For some reason, he didn't feel like celebrating. Something still wasn't right. "Where is Tropy?" asked Luffy, pulling away from Nami's hug. Nami frowned. She wanted to stay in that warm embrace and give her captain the love that was bundled inside of her. Luffy wasn't in the mood however.

Nami looked over to where Tropy lay. He was still on the ground with a knife protruding from his heart. Luffy followed her gaze and charged at the blonde. "Luffy!" exclaimed the young girl.

Luffy stormed over to the man, roaring in anger. With one swift kick, he sent Tropy flying into the sky, which was now sky blue. The ground slowly began to turn pink and fluffy, including the once dried up trees. Jason beamed. "Everything's turning back to normal!" cheered the boy.

Usopp looked at Franky with a confused look in his eyes. "How is this all happening? I mean, first Luffy comes back from the dead and now the world is turning into the pink paradise we all set foot on to begin with! Nothing makes sense," the sniper sighed.

"That's the New World for you," responded Robin who was silently listening. "There are two possible explanations for us all. Love and Lopy." Usopp cocked his head. Franky clapped his massive hands. "That's right! Love and Lopy! Haha…wait Lopy?" asked the now confused cyborg. Robin giggled. "Love is probably what brought Luffy back thanks to Nami's kiss and Lopy said he was the omen of the Stredivization. Now that he is gone, I guess peace has been restored."

Usopp shrugged his shoulders. "My guess is this…the New World is creepy!" Brook finally spoke up. "Oh my, creepy. I have a dislike for creepy things…especially the mirror!" The Straw Hats laughed together. "When we get back to the ship, we are gonna party!" declared the sniper. Zoro nodded. "Yeah, and hopefully Mr. Pervert will regain consciousness." Sanji still remained unconscious with his face in the ground. The realization would take him quite awhile to get used to.

Meanwhile, Jason observed Nami and Luffy together, sitting on the fluffy pink grass, looking into the sky. Nami scooted closer to Luffy and rested her head on the teen. Luffy didn't even bother to look at the girl next to him. He remained looking at the sky as if he were actually interested in it. Nami noticed he wasn't responding to any of her movements. "Luffy?" she asked, hoping to get his attention. Luffy remained looking forward for another moment. Finally, he turned and looked at Nami. The girl smiled flirtatiously at the boy though he didn't seem to notice.

"Where is my hat?" he asked abruptly. Nami felt like falling face first into the ground. However, she composed herself. "I…I'm not sure Luffy," she said, feeling hurt that he was ignoring her even if he technically wasn't.

"Bummer," he mumbled and lay on his back. "I could really use it with this damn sun getting in the way."

Nami wasn't sure what to do. _Why is he acting like this? Is he mad at me? Oh my gosh…I really am stupid! He's hurt from what Tropy did to me! He's hurt that I was hurt! _

"Luffy!" exclaimed Nami. The boy opened his eyes and sat up. "Man, this is uncomfortable. Let's get the heck off this stupid island. I want to go take a nap on the ship," grumbled Luffy. Ignoring Nami, he faced the rest of the crew who were laughing it up. "Oi, everyone!" No one could hear him from the laughter. Luffy clenched his teeth.

"STOP LAUGHING!" he shouted, scaring Nami and everyone else. A sudden wind breezed past the land while Luffy glared at the crew and Jason. No one said anything. "Good! We're leaving this place. Now!" demanded the Straw Hat. Nami's eyes and lips began to quiver. "Luffy…" she whispered.

The Straw Hats nodded. "The ship should be that way," said Robin, pointing to a reasonable location beyond the hills. "That's just great," grumbled the young boy. He stomped in the direction Robin pointed to ahead of everyone else, ready to leave the dreaded island. No one could respond to that. Nami looked down at the pink grass, shielding her eyes with her bangs. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," whispered Usopp to Jason. The young boy nodded. "Yes, thank you guys so much for recovering my land. Thank you for everything really. I will never forget you." Suddenly, a thought crossed Zoro's mind. "Are there still no people here? How will you live?" Jason smiled at the swordsman. "I already have," came a simple response. Zoro raised a brow. All of a sudden, Jason began to fade away.

"W-What?!" shrieked Usopp. Zoro jumped back, astonished. Robin smiled. "So I thought," whispered the archeologist. Jason smiled a huge grin before disappearing into the light.

"What was that all about!?" cried Chopper who was checking Sanji for a response. Robin looked into the sky. "He was a spirit all along. I had a feeling. I could always sense the afterlife," she explained. Chopper nodded and looked at Sanji's jacket which now lay on the ground.

"We need to get out of here! And Luffy is gonna get lost if he keeps walking so fast," exclaimed Usopp. "Right! This place is freaky anyway!" Brook shouted. The Straw Hats gathered everything (including Sanji) and headed for Luffy who was bounded for the Thousand Sunny. However, Nami remained sitting on the grass. Robin stopped, ushering the rest of the crew to go on ahead.

Robin sat down next to the girl. She was unresponsive with her head resting in her thighs. "Nami?" whispered Robin, hoping to help the girl before her. Nami slowly looked up, but not at Robin. "Robin…" murmured the navigator. Robin adjusted herself and faced Nami. "Yes?"

"I hope…I hope I can help him…" Nami whispered, still looking at the horizon. Robin followed her gaze. "You can. I know you can. It will take time, but his wounds will heal. And so will yours."

The two continued to look at the horizon, taking in everything that was around them. The Stredivization was really a beautiful place. But like most adventures, it would eventually remain in the pages of a book.

**Complete. I don't know why, but I don't like this chapter for some reason. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Luffy is back, (by cliché means) but it didn't make me happy. Next chapter starts rebuilding. Keep reading friends and thanks a bunch. *Heart and Soul* **


	13. Chapter 13: Towards the Sun

You, Me and an Adventure

**Nami must give everything to really save her captain while dealing with her own emotions. **

Chapter 13: Towards the Sun 

"You can't be serious," whispered Usopp who was walking alongside Chopper, Brook and Franky. The latter was carrying an unconscious blonde cook over his shoulder. The skeleton couldn't believe what he was hearing as well.

"Yohohohohoho! So I knew," declared the musician. Usopp slapped his back. "You did not."

"It's the truth, though," whispered Chopper, chancing a glance back at the two following ladies, Nami and Robin. The two were in deep conversation, probably talking about Luffy. The raven-haired boy had gone astray from the rest of the group. He huffed and puffed going up the hill before taking off in a sprint. It wasn't like Luffy at all.

Usopp looked at Chopper and scratched his long nose. He gave it some thought. Nami had been acting rather close to Luffy, even closer than the two did after Luffy beat Arlong to a pulp. The sniper also thought back to when Luffy ran into Nami's breasts and helped her when all her equipment came smashing to the ground. Taking a long sigh, Usopp shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess…it is what it is. I dunno how long it's gonna take me to get use to this." Brook let out another signature laugh. "I will support the Pirate King and Queen," he remarked, twirling his cane sword in a circle.

Zoro was walking a bit further behind, between the six in front of him and Nami and Robin. He was thinking about Tropy and his fight with him. _His dirty trick caught me off guard. No way could I lose. He isn't a true swordsman, just a coward. _The green-haired man emptied that thought to listen intently on Nami and Robin.

"When we get back to the ship, I'm going to take him to our room," whispered Nami. Robin nodded slowly while Zoro raised a brow without looking back at them. _Take Luffy back to her room? What is she planning…_

"I want to have a private conversation with Luffy. I'm going to comfort him the best way I can. Maybe then he'll listen to me…" Nami looked down at the ground but continued the incline up the hill. At last, they all reached the top.

"Sunny!" exclaimed Franky in his usual happy tone. The ship was where they left it, docked near the front of the island. Nami shaded her eyes from the bright sun.

_I knew it…Tropy was lying after all. _

Luffy was already at the side of the ship, standing as still as a statue. "Luffy!" yelled Usopp at the top of his lungs. The Straw Hat didn't even bother to look back. Nami frowned.

Stretching an arm, he caught the side of the ship and jumped onto the ledge. There, he stood soldierly, raising everyone's eyebrows excluding Sanji who was unconscious still and Brook, who was watching Luffy with his empty eye sockets.

"Luffy!" called Nami, hoping he would at least respond to her if not Usopp. However, the boy remained with his back to the crew, silently letting the wind blow his ruffled hair.

After a few awkward seconds, Luffy finally turned around. Nami smiled a bit. The rest of the crew, minus Sanji, listened intently. His bangs shaded his eyes and his fists were clenched in dynamic antagonism. He began to slowly breathe in harsh breaths, giving everyone the chills.

"Everyone," he mumbled finally in a deathly voice. The crew continued to only stare at the young boy. Nami felt her lip quiver. This Luffy was much different from the one she once knew. He was solemn and lifeless, and it scared her.

"I'm going to take a nap. A really long nap. Don't disturb me," he finished. The crew immediately went haywire. "Wait, Luffy. Where is our next destination?" asked Franky. He needed to know how much cola was on the line.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I don't care." It was Usopp's turn to speak. "What if we run into trouble? Like a Sea King?" Zoro gave Usopp a brow that read, 'If one dares to attack me, I will kill it myself.'

However, Luffy once again responded in a dull tone. "Take care of it then. You all are strong enough," he said. Nami felt sick again. But then, an idea came to mind. "Luffy, why don't you take a nap in our room," offered the girl. Everyone gave Nami a 'what the heck' look but she didn't care. She wanted to desperately save Luffy. If anyone could make him feel better, it would be the girl he loves most.

Sadly, Luffy shook his head. "No, I want to sleep in peace, alone." Nami looked down, hurt. Zoro suddenly had something to say. "Oi, how long is this nap?"

The raven-haired teen looked squarely at Zoro. "It might be a few days," came a blunt response. The guys of the crew were now feeling a bit pissed. "A few days?!" exclaimed the males.

"Got a problem with that?" snapped the boy, glaring at his fellow mates. Nobody talked back. Chopper rushed in front of everyone. "Luffy, I want to check to make sure you are totally clear of any harm," ordered the doctor. Luffy puffed and scratched the scar under his eye.

"I'm fine. No one disturb me or else," he warned. Everyone gave each other looks. Would Luffy ever recover from this?

With that said, Luffy hopped off to the men's quarters. Two faint locks could be heard, indicating Luffy's plan of isolation. The crew remained silent for a while before Franky dared to end the silence.

"Well…we might as well get going. No point staying here." Usopp nodded slowly. "Right. But what are we going to eat and where are we going to sleep tonight?" asked the worried sniper. Sanji was still unconscious from learning about Luffy and Nami, and of course, the former was locked away in the men's room.

Franky grinned. "Leave it to me. Those two years we were separated weren't days of goofing off." The crew cocked their heads to the side. Still grinning, Franky laid Sanji down on the ground and pressed a hidden button located near his butt. His left forearm made a clicking sound before expelling a small box. The crew remained transfixed on the cyborg except for Nami who was staring at the men's room. She couldn't help but cry thinking of her captain. She was really worried for him.

_He said he was going to stay in there for days. Days. He's got to come out for food…or for me…_

The small box started to beep. Franky motioned his massive hand at the crew to move back. The box began to expand into a small house-like boat. It was painted the same colors as the Thousand Sunny but looked more like a house than a ship. Located at the front was a door that read, 'Franky Family Mark-2'. Usopp and Chopper's eyes glowed with excitement and Brook clapped his bony hands. Zoro crossed his arms in disbelief and Robin remained as she always does.

"I-It's…I-It's…" stammered Usopp. "SUUUUPPPPPPEEEERRRR!" bellowed Franky, striking his pose. Brook, Usopp and Chopper cheered.

"Oi!" shouted Zoro, causing everyone to shut up. "Can we get on the ship now, or are we gonna stand here for the next year?" Franky grinned again. "Yeah let's get going! The FFM-2 is a small room built for the crew in case we ever needed a small apartment. We'll use it until Luffy gets out of our rooms. It'll be attached to the ship in super fashion."

Usopp raised his hand. Franky pointed at the sniper. "Question, Usopp?" The sniper remembered another part to this whole matter. "What about dinner?" he reminded. Franky scratched his chin. "Well…not sure about that."

Robin raised her hand. Franky pointed at the archeologist to speak. "I will volunteer to make dinner tonight. I've always wanted to give it a shot." The Straw Hats gave it some thought but they all agreed. "It better be good," grumbled Zoro. The woman looked at Zoro with glittery eyes. The swordsman flinched. "Uhhhhh…what?" he asked, confused at her stare.

Robin smiled and winked at Zoro. "I'll make it especially good for you, Zoro-san." All eyes were on Robin now. Zoro's face flushed. "Wh-What are you going on about?!" he remarked in a rather worried voice. Robin giggled. "Well, aren't we going now? The problems seem to be solved."

Zoro raised his hand. Franky pointed at the swordsman. "So what do we…wait, why the heck did I raise my hand for? Bakas. Anyway, what are we gonna do with Dart Brows?"

All eyes directed to the knocked out cook. He was sound asleep on the ground with no sort of emotion set on his face. Franky tilted his head. "I'll put him in the FFM-2. When he wakes up, it'll be all good." The cyborg picked up the unconscious blonde and took him inside the mobile house. The crew waited until he came out and secured the FFM-2 to the Thousand Sunny before heading up on the deck.

While everyone else climbed up, Robin waited for Nami. The orange-haired girl was still looking towards the men's quarters. A hand appeared on Nami's shoulder and tapped her. The navigator immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh…sorry Robin. I'm…I'm still…" The hand disappeared and Robin put her own reassuring hand on Nami's shoulder. "Let's go have dinner. That will help you settle down. Then, you can figure out what to do next." Nami nodded slowly and followed Robin up the ship.

The rest of the crew was ready to go. Franky pumped his gigantic hand in the air. "Time to get going guys! Say goodbye to the Stredivization!"

The Straw Hats took one last look at the pink island. It was really beautiful and gripping. Nami closed her eyes. She never wanted to return to that island ever again. It was the same as Thriller Bark but maybe worse. She experienced a real nightmare. Something she imagined could never happen to her did. It made her feel very sick. However, she decided to put it away in the back of her mind. She never wanted to come back to that thought, ever. She wanted to only think of Luffy.

_What am I going to do? Luffy must be feeling what I'm feeling. I can't let him take this out on himself. It isn't his fault. He was drugged too. I've got to talk to him. His nap can wait. _

The ship's sails were set along with an unknown destination. Since no one spoke up, Franky decided to sail leisurely and explore the next random island that came their way. However, they would have to restock on cola due to using a lot of it prior to the exploration of the Stredivization. Therefore, a Coup de Burst could not happen.

Later that night, Robin cooked a delicious meal for the Straw Hat crew, save Sanji and Luffy who were off in their respective areas. Her cooking was even, if not just below Sanji's scrumptious meals. The archeologist even received a nice compliment from Zoro who in turn received a flirtatious thank you, much to his chagrin.

After the meal, the crew went about their usual tasks. Usopp went to work with his weapons cache and equipment, Brook pulled out his violin and played a melody, Chopper continued his medical work on a vicious chemical plant, Franky worked on the broken cola units, and Zoro was working out, even when it was nine at night. It was Zoro though, and he trained when he could in order to become a true swordsman.

Nami and Robin were both in their room, undressing and getting ready for bed. Robin was one step ahead of Nami because she already had her bath and was getting into her pajamas. Nami was undressing down to her undergarments and was preparing for a nice, long shower and bath. She wanted to sort of meditate while doing it. A bath in the Thousand Sunny was paradise. Nami loved to unwind and think during those times. She usually reminisced about past adventures with the crew or more recently, about Luffy. Tonight would be that kind of night.

The young woman set off for the bathroom. However, Robin halted her.

"Someone is in the bathroom, I believe. I walked out and heard footsteps," she warned. Nami smoothed out her bathrobe she put on and sighed. "It's okay. It's got to be probably Usopp or Zoro. And they aren't too long in the bath."

Robin smiled and nodded. Nami tightened her robe and opened the door. "I'll be back," she whispered. Robin nodded again and returned to brushing her raven locks. The color reminded the young navigator of another soul.

Closing the door, Nami shivered at the cold breeze. It was around nine-thirty and the temperature had to be around 60 degrees Fahrenheit. She tugged on the robe tighter and slowly walked downstairs. She would have to walk across the grassy deck to the bathhouse, but she first wanted to see the men's quarters and hopefully Luffy.

Sadly, the teenager's doors were locked, both of them. They usually never kept the doors locked.

_Luffy…_

The girl slowly trudged to the bathhouse. After climbing up to it, she heard some water going.

_I'll just wait in the small room until Zoro's done. _

Nami waited in the bathroom adjacent to the actual bathroom. She washed her hands in the sink and then her face. Slowly toweling it, she looked at the mirror. Her face was expressionless and almost unrecognizable. She hadn't looked at a mirror since the other day. The change was incredible. Bringing a finger to her lips, Nami traced them. They lost their glitter and stickiness after she kissed Luffy. They were now dry and almost cracking. She needed some lip balm after her bath.

Nami suddenly broke down and began to cry. She wasn't exactly sure why, maybe it was from all the stress and what Tropy did to her. It was all coming back to her and hit like a bomb. The pain was unbearable. If Luffy didn't talk to her soon, she would eventually go into shock from the stress.

Nami composed herself and stood patiently waiting for the water to stop and for Zoro or Usopp to come out of the bathroom. The young woman decided to hum to herself to pass some time.

After 20 minutes went by, Nami began to get agitated. Then, another 20 minutes flew past and she was furious.

_Oh my gosh! He's been in there for nearly an hour now! Seriously, what is Zoro doing in there?! Does he always take long ass showers? _

Just then, the door creaked open so that a crack of light shined to where Nami was standing. The curious navigator tiptoed to look in the crack to see what Zoro or Usopp was doing.

_I'm not a pervert…but geez…_

The young woman could barely see. The steam from the water was intense. The shower was going at full blast due to the loud splatter of water that crashed on the floor. Nami had to squint to get a better look. She could make out a butt…

Nami quickly turned around. She clutched her robe and took a deep breath.

_I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm anything but…_

Nami turned around again to see if she could get a face. However, she got more than what she looked for. There, standing in the shower, letting all the hot water come down on him was Luffy. He was literally just standing there, the cascades crashing on his body. Nami was about to scream but held it in just in time with a swift hand.

_Holy shit! It's Luffy! What the hell…IT'S LUFFY! But…but…he's in his room! Why is he taking a shower?! And why is it so freaking humid! He must be using really hot water. _

Nami released her hand and slowly watched her naked captain.

_This is so wrong…this is so freaking wrong…_

Luffy didn't move whatsoever. He was standing still, his eyes were closed and his fists clenched. It was very weird.

_Luffy…please do something…don't just stand there…how long…how long…_

Nami wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to go in there and turn the stupid water off and snap Luffy out of his state. The only problem was…he was completely naked. After giving it some thought, she decided to leave and wait for him outside.

_He can't stay in there forever. It's Luffy I'm tal—_

Just then, the orange-haired girl's heel snagged on the new carpet rug placed on the ground. She immediately fell backwards and landed with an abnormally loud thud. Nami remained on the rug, mouth agape.

_SHIT! _

Thankfully, the water continued to pour down. Nami sighed and stood up.

_Well…I guess I'll go…_

Nami turned around and headed for the exit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit ti—"

The girl quickly spun around to see Luffy, standing naked. No clothes, no sandals, no hat. Naked. Completely and utterly…

"Luffy! Oh my gosh, I am so so so so sorry!" yelped the girl, shielding her eyes from Luffy. The boy didn't seem to care. He merely stood tall, letting everything flash in front of the girl. Nami began to panic.

"Luffy! Sorry, it was this stupid rug! I wanted to take a shower…I thought y-you w-were Zoro!"

Nami couldn't speak anymore. She didn't want to make things sound like she was being a creep. To her surprise, Luffy didn't yell or freak out like he usually did during these situations. Instead, he slowly walked back to the shower, letting the door swing open completely.

The girl was now confused. But she understood the situation. Luffy was in no mood to speak or emit any kinds of emotions. He was still hurt.

"Luffy," she whispered. The boy once again stood at the shower, letting the hot water splash his body. Looking closer, she realized something terrifying. The knob was turned all the way to scalding water. Luffy was literally burning his flesh with boiling water!

"Luffy!" shouted the girl. Without thinking, Nami quickly pounced in the bathroom, her bathrobe falling off her body, leaving her in her underwear. Nami quickly turned the water off. The teen did not stop her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Nami looked nervously at her panties and felt like running back to grab her robe, but she knew Luffy wouldn't care. So she remained in front of him, keeping her eyes on him and not on his lower region.

"Luffy! Why were you burning yourself with hot water?! You could seriously injure yourself!" she exclaimed, her voice was slightly shaky. She could understand taking a nice hot shower, but boiling yourself alive was another story.

Luffy kept his eyes focused away from Nami's and didn't make a peep. Nami huffed. "Luffy, look at me," she demanded. Luffy still did not budge. Nami put her hands on Luffy's shoulders and pulled him close to her breasts so that his head rested in it. She liked the way his head fit in her boobs. It was like it belonged there. Much more comfortable than Usopp's nose…

"It was punishment," said Luffy, his lips muffled by Nami's chest. The girl moved Luffy away so she could let him talk more. "Punishment? What do you mean, Luffy?"

Luffy glued his eyes at the ground again. Nami didn't like that at all. However, he responded. "I let you down. I let him hurt you. I lied to you. I said I would protect you and didn't. I failed." Nami's mouth fell. She felt the familiar tears come again. She didn't want Luffy to say this.

"Luffy, please. Please Luffy, it wasn't your fault! It was his, he drugged both of us and—"

"I'M WEAK DAMMIT! I AM FUCKING WEAK!" he screamed, scaring the crap out of Nami. "You don't understand, Nami! Those two years, those two damn years, I was supposed to grow strong enough to protect my crew! I was meant to be invincible! I let the crew down! I let you down! That bastard did things with you while you were asleep! How can I live with that!? Tell me!"

Tears fell from Nami's eyes. But she was surprised to see Luffy crying as well. He then began to sob hard. "Fuck this," he cursed, storming out of the bathroom. "Luffy!" cried Nami. She chased him down the bathhouse and outside, but Luffy was too quick. He ran across the deck to his bedroom and slammed the door, locking it. Then came another click. Nami eventually caught up, still in her underwear, and pounded on the door.

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!"

Nami cried long and hard, tears falling down like the rain on a cloudy day.

_The next morning…_

"I slept so damn well!" exclaimed Usopp, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a long yawn. "Me too!" chimed Chopper, stuffing some cotton candy in his mouth. Franky, Brook and Zoro woke up.

"I would have slept well, but Zoro kept me up," complained Franky, pressing some buttons on his body. "I did not," argued the swordsman, letting out a long yawn. Brook scratched his pelvis and farted. "I slept well…I let my mind wander…though…I have no mind! Yohohohohoho!"

The four continued to chat for a while before receiving a knock on the door. "Who's there? The mailman? Bink's Sake, eh? Yohohohoho!" laughed Brook. Usopp smacked his fro. "Quiet. Oi, who is it?" asked the sniper.

"It's me, Robin. I've made breakfast whenever you are ready." The crew cheered. However, Sanji was fast asleep on his bed. He was still alive but was in a 'coma' according to Chopper.

While they prepared for the morning, Robin climbed back on the ship from the FFM-2 and walked over to a sleeping Nami who was on the ground in front of Luffy's room. She was curled up with a blanket on thanks to Robin. The archeologist tapped her chin. Leaning over, she gently shook Nami. The navigator stirred and moaned. "Breakfast is ready when you are. I made it with a lot of meat, so Luffy should be following suit."

With that, Robin walked to the kitchen, followed by her five other crewmates who were chanting for some grub.

Nami rubbed her eyes and looked around. The sun was shining and the sky was blue and beautiful. Everything seemed perfect. The young woman smiled but then remembered what happened last night. She frowned.

_Luffy…_

Nami looked at Luffy's door and sighed. It may well end up being a long day.

After putting on some clothes, the navigator went to breakfast. Breakfast was fast and awkward at the same time. Everyone dug in like they hadn't eaten in days. Perhaps Robin could be the new cook, it could work. Zoro brought up his 'unusual' dream to the rest of the crew, something Robin found amusing.

Afterwards, Nami headed outside while the others went about their business. The weather was still picture perfect, and she didn't sense any warning signs. "Nice day," she mumbled. Nami looked across the ocean. There wasn't any land in sight. It could be a while for the next island.

The girl shifted her focus towards Luffy's room. The door was beginning to annoy her. What she wanted more in the world was to walk into it and just have a normal conversation with her captain. What harm would that be?

Nami walked to Luffy's door and knocked on it. She waited for a response. A minute went by and she tried again. Still no response. She would think breakfast would have the teenager drooling by now. But Luffy was not in any mood for food. The last time he ate was that buffet Tropy provided for them. He must be starving.

"Luffy," called the orange head as she continued to knock on the door. Usopp was at his garden but watched the girl's movement. _Poor Nami. Luffy…please help her. Be a real man and help her. _

Nami knocked a little harder but still no reply. Like many times before, tears began to form in her eyes. "Luffy…Luffy…Luffy! Luffy!"

The orange-haired woman collapsed to the ground, holding a hand to her mouth. The realization hit her; Luffy would never recover from this. Nami could perhaps handle herself, but Luffy would be scarred for life. Nami sobbed loudly and violently, crying Luffy's name. The rest of the Straw Hats looked at the ground. Then, the door opened.

Nami immediately simmered down. The room was completely dark, with some light from the lantern. "Luffy?" whispered Nami. The girl stood up and walked into his room. The door shut behind her.

"You better be nice, Luffy," murmured Usopp. The sniper continued on his garden while the rest of the crew continued their daily activities.

Nami focused her eyes in the poorly lit room. In front of her were the guys' beds which were actually neatly made. Looking to the left, she noticed an ax and sword on the wall. There were also wanted posters. Nami looked at them carefully and giggled at Sanji's poorly drawn poster. Then, she noticed Luffy's. His face was cheerful and happy, something she missed dearly. Her smile turned into a shocked expression as she saw her own wanted poster next to his. Their two posters were closer than the others. Looking even closer, she noticed marker. Drawn on both posters was a heart and inside the heart read, "The King and His Queen".

Nami felt her heart skip a beat. That was probably the sweetest and cutest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Besides that kiss she shared with Luffy, it was heartwarming. Suddenly, she heard footsteps move closer behind her. Nami paused.

"That was supposed to be you and me," whispered a certain teenager. Nami jolted and turned around to face a gloomy expression. Luffy was standing with his arms at his sides but this time, his eyes were focused on hers. Thankfully, he was fully clothed in his normal attire. Nami stared into Luffy, not at him, and felt a surge of electricity go through her. "Luffy," she whispered. Nami took Luffy's hands and held them tight, giving them an occasional squeeze.

"It is you and me. It always has been you and me. That will never change," she began. Luffy didn't move his gaze from hers. The boy frowned. Nami pulled Luffy close to her and held him tight. Luffy put his arms around Nami. He put his lips to her ears. "I really did miss you," murmured the teen. Nami closed her eyes and smiled, holding Luffy tight. "I did too, Luffy."

Nami pulled away a bit and looked at him. Luffy slowly but surely smiled. The young woman let out a small giggle and rested her hand on Luffy's heart. It began to beat fast.

"Luffy…just know…please know…what happened will hurt. Both of us. But it's the past. We shouldn't dwell on a horrible past, you taught me that," she began. Luffy nodded slowly. "But, our future is what matters most. Our futures are what holds us together. We will always be Nakama. That will remain forever. Luffy, what is your dream?"

Luffy flashed his trademark grin. It made Nami grin herself. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

Nami nodded and smiled. "My dream is to draw the map of the world. I can't do it without my captain. And you can't become king without a queen," she remarked. Luffy nodded again.

"I'm your queen, Luffy. You and me…it's us. We'll go on more adventures and live life to the fullest!" Luffy's grin reached the Heavens. "Yes!" he cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Nami gave Luffy another hug and he returned the gesture. Then, she smiled. "Eh, Luffy?" she asked nonchalantly. "Hmm?" he asked, still enjoying the embrace. Nami was so dang comfy.

"You still owe me from that treatment you know," she replied coolly. Luffy raised a brow. "But Nami, there wasn't a store to get you anything! No fair," he said, pouting. Nami giggled. "Silly, there are other ways you can owe me." Nami gave Luffy a flirtatious wink and smile. Luffy felt his lower region pulse.

"Uhhh…what?" he asked, confused as usual. Nami let out another laugh before taking his hand. "We'll go to my room. It'll be much more sufficient." Luffy didn't understand. Nami squeezed his hand and winked. "It'll be an adventure!" she assured him. Luffy beamed. "You, me and an adventure! Shishishishi." The two headed out the door, ready for their next 'adventure'. And maybe a meal for Luffy…

**Holy cheese waffles on a Sunday morning. I got this done! Yes! I am so sorry for the longer wait. Thank you guys for being patient! Dear me! Ugh! But next chapter is…The Lemon! Ohhhh yeah! ;) Haha thank you guys as always and continue to subscribe…er…follow, fav, you name it. I did enjoy this chapter! Thanks again ;) *Heart and Soul* **


End file.
